Disgrace and Deception
by Snavej
Summary: Mr Oliver Davis is a young man desperate to avoid matrimony. Miss Mai Taniyama is a recent orphan desperate for help. [Regency AU. Written for Nanowrimo 2017]
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!

This story is set in Regency Era England and so I have attempted to make it as accurate as possible. I am bound to have messed up in places, but I tried, so...

Before the story begins, I want to explain a few of the naming conventions, as they may not be obvious to those who are unfamiliar with the era.

Martin Davis is the Earl of Oakmoor, and so is addressed as Lord Oakmoor.

Luella Davis is the Countess of Oakmoor, and so is addressed as Lady Oakmoor.

Eugene Davis, their eldest son, takes Martin's secondary title of Viscount Newthorpe, and so is addressed as Lord Newthorpe.

Oliver Davis, their youngest son, has no title and so is addressed as Mr Davis.

Almost everyone else is just Mr (surname) or Miss (surname) apart from Masako's father, who I made a baronet and thus is Sir Hara, and his wife is Lady Hara.

In this era, callings someone by the first name is pretty much unheard of unless you are very close to them. Even married couples still use titles (think of Mr and Mrs Bennet in Pride and Prejudice).

Other notes to make, basically anything involving physical contact is very scandalous. Unmarried men and women would not be left alone with each other unless engaged or if they were siblings.

If I am not updating this story fast enough for your liking, please go and read Pride, Narcissism and Prejudice by FrenchCirce as it's her fault I wrote this thing. I had never written historical fiction before so it was a great challenge that led to a lot of fun internet searches ("When were curtains invented?") and I'm really glad I did it!

So without further ado, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

The large stone house sat upon the crest of a hill in the center of Aldbury Park, surrounded by trees. Any person with a knowledge of architecture would have said the house was somewhat old fashioned, though not in a gaudy way.

From the driveway, it was almost impossible to see anyone through the windows. Yet, in the top right hand corner, in the very furthest window, was a young man. He had perched himself on the window sill and pulled one half of the curtains shut so that anyone in the room would not be able to see him.

Dressed somewhat casually for his station, the young man held in his hand a hand-written scientific paper. Muttering under his breath as he translated the cursive French script, the young man was clearly in his own little world, oblivious to everything around him.

So when his doppelganger pulled back the curtain, he almost jumped.

"Noll? What are you doing up here?"

"Trying to read in peace, Gene," Mr Davis replied with a sigh. He folded up the letter and tucked it into a pocket. "Why, do you require my presence?"

"Mother is being a bore again. She desperately wants to hold another ball." Lord Newthorpe sighed and sat in the nearest chair. "Her mind, no doubt, has turned to matrimony once again. Though I thought her euphoria at Lin's wedding would have kept her busy for at least a few months."

Mr Davis half nodded his agreement.

"So I need you to come down and distract her from this idea," Lord Newthorpe went on. "Tell her about your letters or something."

"Gene, these letters are from a Frenchman, do you really think it wise I spread the knowledge of my correspondence given the current political climate?"

"Oh, as if Mother cares—"

"And if you want to distract her so desperately, why don't you just tell her you'll marry Miss Hara and be done with it?" Mr Davis suggested, as he slid off the window sill and straightened his shirt.

"Because I refuse to marry Miss Hara," Lord Newthorpe muttered distastefully. "As delightful a young woman as she is, we would not make each other happy."

"You're not wrong there."

"So why did you suggest such a thing?"

"In the hope you'd agree and then I would be left alone."

"Unlikely, my dear brother," Lord Newthorpe said with a chuckle. "As soon as Mother has me married off, she'll be onto you next. And then if Mr Yasuhara is still with us, she'll start on him too!" He sighed. "But she has a point, Noll, when are you going to find someone?"

"I don't need to find anyone," Mr Davis stated plainly.

"So you expect me to put you up for the rest of your life?"

Mr Davis gave him a pointed look and Lord Newthorpe relented in his attempts at an intense stare.

"I know you would not throw me out."

"You tempt me sometimes."

Mr Davis smirked.

"I ought to go and dress for dinner," Mr Davis said after a moment's silence.

"Noll, you aren't doing anything bad with all these letters to Frenchmen are you?" Lord Newthorpe asked. "I would never turn you in but…"

"We're discussing science, not politics. I care not for such things," Mr Davis replied.

"Just, keep it that way, won't you? I do not want to…"

"I know."

Mr Davis swept from the room, ignoring the lingering eyes on his back. He strode through the hallways, past portraits of distant family members and country landscapes. When he reached his own apartment, he rang for a servant.

He locked his unfinished letter away. He would finish it later. The servants knew to keep his bedchamber well stocked with candles and they happily obliged. For keeping Mr Davis happy was a far easier task than the case of Lord Newthorpe. Lord Newthorpe's requests ranged from ' _I need orange bed sheets'_ to ' _Assist me pulling the carriage that I crashed out of the lake'_. All Mr Davis asked for was candles, quiet and that no one touched his personal library.

After Mr Davis finished dressing, there was a knock at his door.

"Enter."

A tall young man, a year or so senior to the two Davis men, stuck his head around the door before entering.

"Davis, forgive the intrusion, but Newthorpe and I were wondering if you want to join us tomorrow? We're going boxing over the field."

"Yasuhara, on the basis that it would not be a fair fight if I joined you, I will decline," Mr Davis replied as he tucked a pocket watch into his waistcoat.

"We would go easy on you!" Mr Yasuhara jested.

"You're assuming that I would be the one losing," Mr Davis said with a smirk. "And incorrectly so."

"You must be serious, I've never seen you box a day in your life!"

"Yes, which would make your defeat all the more humiliating when I beat you."

Mr Yasuhara made no further comment and instead gestured to the doorway. Dinner would be ready soon, after all. Mr Davis accepted this, and led the way down to the dining room.

"Newthorpe has been complaining that Lady Oakmoor has been getting restless," Mr Yasuhara commented as they walked. "I think that is why he is so keen to stay out of the house. Though the fine weather gives him good excuse."

Mr Davis nodded.

"She needs a project of sorts," Mr Davis murmured. "She might have done better in a lower class so that she never had reason to be idle."

"What a dreadful thing to say about your own mother," Mr Yasuhara declared, though the wrinkles around his eyes gave away his true enjoyment of Mr Davis's suggestion. "She would be mortified."

"I don't know what you are speaking of," Mr Davis replied with a smirk. "My mother raised two gentlemen."

"And Newthorpe and Lin are fine men, but what happened to you, I wonder?"

Mr Davis chuckled, but did not answer. He knew there to be no harm in Mr Yasuhara's tease.

"Come, we ought to hurry or else she'll have planned our weddings to strangers before we arrive."

* * *

"I had a letter from Mrs Lin today and oh my, they seem to be having a wonderful time in Wales. They've visited Cardiff and are on their way up the coast and Mrs Lin hopes to see some of the rivers where they pan for gold! Imagine that, gold lumps just floating down the river!"

"Yes Mother," Lord Newthorpe mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

"I am so looking forward to her return. I am going to insist she tells me all about it!" Lady Oakmoor went on. "I am thinking of throwing a ball to celebrate their return. I'm sure that would be—"

"Completely unnecessary," Mr Davis interrupted. "They will be tired from their journey, it would be more polite to wait a while."

"That's true, but—"

"Why not wait until the summer solstice?" Lord Newthorpe suggested. "Then we could celebrate both things at once."

"Oh, but that is weeks away," Lady Oakmoor protested.

"That gives you more time to prepare, my dear," Lord Oakmoor pointed out. "A lot of our neighbours have issued invitations for the following weeks, it would be impolite to try and overshadow them. I like the idea of the summer solstice."

Lady Oakmoor relented.

"Very well then. I shall send out the invitations tomorrow. But you can mark my words, if I have so much time to plan this shall be the grandest ball I have ever—"

"Of course, Mother. Now should you not eat before your food becomes cold?" Mr Davis suggested.

"I should never have dismissed your governess," Lady Oakmoor retorted. "You are the second son, Oliver, and if you want any chance of marrying well then you need to brush up on your manners."

Mr Davis ignored his mother and continued eating. Lady Oakmoor, who had been expecting some kind of a response, bristled at her lack of opportunity to scold him further.

"Lord Oakmoor, did I tell you that I started making a bonnet for Colonel and Mrs Lin?" she said after a few minutes silence. "I thought it would be a delightful christening gift. I ordered the softest wool I could find and I plan to decorate it with ribbon. Don't you think it will be a lovely gift?"

"My dear, you don't think such an action is a little premature?" Lord Oakmoor asked delicately.

"Nonsense, Mrs Lin expressed her keenness for a family before their wedding. I predict she'll be confined before the new year."

"Yes, well, we'll see," Lord Oakmoor mumbled.

"I do hope all goes well. I would love to have a child to dote on again. I would not let her dream of sending the child away," Lady Oakmoor mused. Her dinner lay all but forgotten on her plate. "I miss the days when our own boys were young, don't you?"

"Hmm."

"Mother, you are acting as if we no longer exist," Lord Newthorpe muttered. "If you would like me to sit on a carpet and drool for you I would happily oblige."

"I would rather you started thinking about producing a family of your own," she retorted.

"I am still young—"

"Yes, and while you are wasting your youth, all the eligible young females will be snapped up by unworthy swine."

"And if I am not inclined to marry?" Mr Davis asked.

"Nonsense. I will see all three of you married if it is the last thing I do," Lady Oakmoor declared. "I do include you, Mr Yasuhara, in this. For I am afraid I have begun to see you as my own son. You've been here long enough that I deem it appropriate, don't you?" She did not wait for Mr Yasuhara to reply. "And as your own mother has passed, I am sure she would not be offended that someone is looking out for you in this respect. In fact, I rather think that she would be glad to know you were well looked after. How is your sister doing?"

Mr Yasuhara almost choked on his potato in his haste to answer.

"In her last letter she seemed to be doing well. I hear she has improved greatly on the piano forte, though she is frustrated with her drawing."

"Drawing is a tough art to master indeed," Lady Oakmoor agreed. "I remember struggling with it in my youth and I'll admit to giving it up as soon as it was seen fit. But I hope you'll invite her to stay with us some time. I'm sure your father will not object. In fact, invite him too. It would be delightful to meet with him."

"I'm not sure my father's business will allow him such luxury of free time to spare. But I am sure my sister would be delighted."

"She can play for us all, I will have my piano forte brought down and dusted. Perhaps for the ball… How old is your sister? Has she been presented?"

"She is not seventeen—"

"A perfect age to introduce her to society. Yes, do invite her for the ball. I am anxious to meet Miss Yasuhara," Lady Oakmoor concluded.

Mr Yasuhara solemnly nodded.

"I will write to her tomorrow."

Finally, Lady Oakmoor began to eat. This resulted in the rest of the meal being held in near silence. Mr Davis finished first and made to excuse himself.

"Mr Davis, my boy, before you retire for the night," Lord Oakmoor began, "Jenkins mentioned he had something to show you when he saw me earlier today. He did not say what, but urged me to mention it to you."

"To me?" Mr Davis frowned. "I will see to him at once."

True to his word, Mr Davis headed straight for the farmer's cottage. All of the servants who worked on the estate living in the quarters on the other side of the small wood surrounding the house. A single road connected the two sets of buildings and some considered the servants quarters to be their own village. Lord Oakmoor had long ago recognised the value of giving his servants their own space and had accordingly ordered a road to be built from their housing to the nearest village, so that they could visit with ease on their days off.

Mr Davis arrived in good time and knocked. The farmer, Jenkins, opened the door and several working dogs bounded out to greet Mr Davis. He gave them perfunctory pats and looked to Jenkins.

"My father said you wanted to see me."

"Yes Sir, I'm so glad you came. I feared the worst, you see. Come with me."

Jenkins led Mr Davis around the back of the house to a large barn.

"What is the problem?" Mr Davis demanded.

"Well, you see Sir, just over two weeks ago our cat gave birth to kittens," Jenkins began as he pulled open the barn door. "Just in here, Sir, but Moggy has rejected one of the kittens."

"And?"

"Well, my daughter Betty has done everything she can to try and get Moggy to accept the kitten again, but nothing will do."

Mr Davis raised an eyebrow at Jenkins, waiting for him to go on.

"In truth sir, I remembered a time when you were younger that you and your brother showed a great deal of interest in the animals. I thought, soon as you like your experiments and all, that you might like to take this kitten in. I don't know if you will be able to rear it from such a young age. But I think it might survive on cow's milk and a little solid food now."

"And why does your daughter not take on this challenge?" Mr Davis asked, his voice cold.

"Because she does not have the time. She has been neglecting in her duties to do this much. I fear that if someone does not, then the kitten may die."

"Fine."

"You'll take the kitten?"

"Yes."

"I knew you were a good young man," Jenkins said with a smile. "Let me just wrap the poor creature up."

He pulled a square of cloth from a pocket and walked over to the next Moggy had made in the straw. He located the rejected kitten and nestled it in the fabric before handing it to Mr Davis.

"The poor thing will need feeding, and assistance with passing urine," Jenkins told him. "Don't be too disappointed if it doesn't make it. You are doing God's work by trying."

"Thank you. I will leave you now, goodnight Jenkins."

"Goodnight sir."

Mr Davis left the barn, cradling the tiny animal in his arm. He returned to his apartments, called for some milk to feed the kitten, then submitted to slumber.

* * *

 **Author's note: I tried so hard to upload this before but was playing up. But it's here now! Enjoy :) And share your predictions in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Noll, wake up, what is this wailing?"

Lord Newthorpe roused Mr Davis from sleep with a rough shaking. He bore only a stick candle, which gave out little light. Mr Davis growled and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"What do you want?"

"This wretched noise is keeping me up!" Lord Newthorpe complained. "What on earth are you doing?"

"It's the cat."

"What?"

"Jenkins gave me a cat. It needs feeding or aid urinating," Mr Davis mumbled. He pushed his brother aside and lit his own bedside candle. He had made a bed for the kitten out of an old basket and some blankets and left it by his own bed. Sighing, he picked up the kitten and attempted to feed it some of the milk from the mug he had left by his bed.

"Oh it's so small! What's its name?" Lord Newthorpe inquired. "And why on earth did Jenkins give you a kitten?"

"The mother rejected it," Mr Davis told him. The kitten had accepted a little of the milk, but continued to whine, so he began stimulating it's lower belly.

"And it's name?"

"I haven't given it one."

"Well is it a girl or a boy?" Lord Newthorpe asked. "I will name it."

"A girl," Mr Davis replied.

Lord Newthorpe strode up and down the room, while Mr Davis assisted the kitten in relieving her bowels into an empty chamberpot.

"How about Luna? As she has woken us both in the light of the moon," Lord Newthorpe suggested.

"That will do," Mr Davis said. "I care not for her name."

Lord Newthorpe smiled, not believing this to be entirely true.

"You ought to keep her close at night, she's so small, she might freeze."

"I am more concerned about her being squished. But I shall place her basket inside my bed curtains if that would satisfy you," Mr Davis said.

"It would. Well now she has quietened down, I shall head back to bed. Goodnight, brother."

"Night."

Mr Davis waited until his brother had left the room before blowing out his candle and returning to the land of nod.

* * *

When he woke again, Luna was already mewing in discontent. He tended to her needs before dressing and heading down for breakfast. Cold meat from the previous night's dinner had been laid out and Mr Davis took it upon himself to carve a large lump for eating during the day.

"Oliver, my dear, is that a kitten? At the breakfast table?" Lady Oakmoor asked.

"Yes, her name is Luna," Lord Newthorpe answered for Mr Davis. "Isn't she so sweet? Noll is going to raise her!"

"Yes, dear, lovely, but why is she at my breakfast table?"

"Because she needs frequent feeding," Mr Davis replied. "And she has remained in the confines of this basket so far, so I don't see a problem."

Lady Oakmoor pursed her lips, but said no more. Mr Davis wrapped the meat in a napkin and put it down the side of the basket for later.

Mr Davis escaped from the breakfast table as soon as considered polite. He detoured to the kitchens to collect a bottle of milk and then headed out into the grounds for a walk. His original intentions had been to ride, but the addition of Luna to his party made this an unwise decision. A trampled kitten would not do.

So Mr Davis strode around the lake, inspecting the various wildlife, until he reached a quiet spot to stop and finish reading his letter. In a small inlet, a bench had been constructed against a tree. Mr Davis took a seat and pulled out his letter.

As he read, he shredded the meat he had brought into small strips which he then attempted to feed the starving kitten that now sat on his lap.

"Merci monsieur," he muttered finally, "For nothing. What a waste of paper."

Mr Davis sighed heavily and shoved the letter back in his pocket with little care for its continued existence. With one hand, he idly stroked the kitten, who seemed to appreciate the contact.

Yet Mr Davis's mind was elsewhere. He had disregarded the scientific paper and planned to reply to it later, stating every reason why this correspondence had been incorrect and pointless. No, Mr Davis's mind was caught up in thoughts of matrimony.

The frequent mentions of it by his mother was not by accident, he knew. She perhaps had reason to be concerned, as neither of her sons had shown the slightest interest in getting to know the young ladies of society. It was not as if the families they dined with had no attractive daughters. Miss Hara was known to be beautiful and a talented musician. Miss Matsuzaki was likewise known to be accomplished in flower arranging and art.

Mr Davis knew that he ought to to pander after some rich young woman for her fortune and yet he had the reassurance from his brother, who would inherit the estate, that he would not be cast out upon his father's death. As the younger son, he would have to make his own way in the world despite having no money of his own.

He sighed and fed another scrap of meat to the kitten. Each tiny piece took the kitten several minutes to eat.

"It is a shame, Miss Luna, that it cannot just be you and me forever," Mr Davis whispered. "That would be a great deal less bothersome."

He sighed again, then returned Luna to her basket. It was time to reply to his letter.

* * *

"Do you want to know a secret?" Lord Newthorpe asked Mr Yasuhara as they rode through the park.

"If you care to share," Mr Yasuhara replied. "I would be willing to hear anything you wish to tell me."

Lord Newthorpe smirked.

"The kitten was my idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I bumped into Jenkins yesterday and he mentioned it and how distraught his daughter was that she had not the time to care for the creature," Lord Newthorpe explained. "I knew I could not alleviate her duties, but that I knew a kind hearted soul who would take on such a burden."

"You devious man," Mr Yasuhara said with a laugh. "Davis would be distraught to hear you describe him so."

"I am sure he would, but the truth is what it is," Lord Newthorpe replied. "Now, I think I shall race you to the field." He kicked his horse into a canter and laughed as Mr Yasuhara attempted to keep up.

Lord Newthorpe arrived almost a minute before Mr Yasuhara, as he knew the land better and had the faster mare. Mr Yasuhara slowed to a stop beside him as Lord Newthorpe removed his horse's saddle, he had already tied the reins to a fence post so the animal could graze. Mr Yasuhara followed Lord Newthorpe's lead.

Together, they cleared an area of sharp stones and sticks, then removed their jackets, shoes and stockings so that they could box.

"Do you believe that to be eight feet?" Mr Yasuhara asked. "I meant to bring a measure with me…"

"I believe it to be slightly larger than necessary," Lord Newthorpe replied. "But this is only practice."

"You know, I heard a rumour that Mrs Carpenter's cousin arranged for a private boxing class," Mr Yasuhara said, rolling up his sleeves.

"So?"

"Mrs Carpenter's cousin is a woman! She organised this in her own home!"

"How scandalous!" Lord Newthorpe laughed. "Though I imagine Mrs Lin would make a wonderful boxer, were she taught."

"I don't think she would require the instruction," Mr Yasuhara muttered. "Though I would fear the Colonel's wroth if she came to harm."

Lord Newthorpe shuddered.

"Now last time, we noticed your footwork," Lord Newthorpe went on. "Perhaps we ought to practice that before our bout."

And so they began, practicing techniques and applications. But this time, though done with the aim of improvement, was not a serious one. The two young men laughed as they fought. There was no malice in their actions.

That is, until Lord Newthorpe swept his foot to catch Mr Yasuhara's, sending him to the ground. Yet Mr Yasuhara had seen this coming and grabbed at Lord Newthorpe. He held onto his friend's shirt so that they both ended up on the ground in a heap.

"You sneak," Lord Newthorpe accused, as he tried to disentangle himself from Mr Yasuhara.

"You started it, but if I am going down, you can be sure that you are coming down with me!"

"I think some of our clothing is caught, I can't seem to… Are you holding me down?"

Mr Yasuhara grinned, and spun his weight to one side, sending Lord Newthorpe flying. Mr Yasuhara took advantage of this momentary surprise and straddled his friend.

"I think you are now at my mercy," Mr Yasuhara declared. "Do I win?"

"I got you to the floor first, I won already!"

"And yet now you are at my disposal, why, if I had a knife you'd be sure as dead right now!"

"If I had a knife, you would have been dead before you hit the floor."

Mr Yasuhara laughed and climbed off his friend to sit on the grass.

"What is it with you Davises and your insistence at your superior skill in fighting? I think you are two of the kindest men I have ever met and I can't imagine either of you truly trying to hurt anyone."

"Well next time I have a clear shot at your face, remind me to take it."

"Oh as if you would, you could break your hand!"

"If I aimed for the cheek maybe, but I could break your nose or poke you in the eye!"

"Yes, and then when you take charge of this estate, you can become Lord Poke!" Mr Yasuhara laughed again, though this time at the indignant expression of his friend.

"Perhaps I shall! And I shall have you as my right hand man," Lord Newthorpe declared. "Lord Poke and Sir Cheater!"

"You plan to have me knighted?"

"Of course, Mr Cheater doesn't have the same ring to it."

Later, as they rode back to the house, covered in grass stains and mud, Mr Yasuhara spoke uncharacteristically seriously.

"You know, I may be here to learn law from your esteemed father, but I think your friendship is the most valuable thing I have gained."

"I am glad you think so! If you even think of failing to write to me after your departure, I shall be very disappointed."

"I have no plans to leave just yet," Mr Yasuhara said.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Now boys, I have sent out my invitations and they are including several eligible young ladies and I implore you to take this opportunity to get to know some of them," Lady Oakmoor began the evening meal. "Do not be fooled by pretty smiles."

"Mother—"

"Lord Newthorpe, please let me finish."

"Yes, Mother."

"Now, as I was saying. Do not be fooled by pretty smiles and stories of her accomplishments. She needs to have a good head on her. She will be running your household! This cannot be left to some dimwitted fool."

"This is exactly why I married your mother, boys," Lord Oakmoor piped up. "Her beauty was just a bonus."

"Thank you dear," Lady Oakmoor simpered and smiled at her husband. "So you must all follow your father's lead. Mr Yasuhara, I do include you in this advice. I want to see you well placed."

"I thank you for your kindness, it knows no bounds," Mr Yasuhara replied with a slight bow of the head.

"Oh you're so polite! I wish I had a daughter to find a husband for, you would be perfect."

"Hardly, Madam, I have no fortune to speak of and so very little to tempt anyone."

"But you have a respectable trade. Perhaps in a year or so when you are settled…" Lady Oakmoor sighed. "But there is no harm in looking. A young woman who chooses you regardless of your income can have no bad intentions. Oliver, is that creature on my dinner table?"

"Yes."

"Remove it."

"But she needs to eat," Mr Davis argued. "She is causing no trouble."

Lady Oakmoor pursed her lips.

"Besides, Mother," Lord Newthorpe added, "Don't you think having such an adorable kitten will attract several young ladies?"

"If Oliver began acting like a gentleman, he would not need to rely on kittens," Lady Oakmoor said tersely.

"True, but Noll is set in his ways," Lord Newthorpe lamented. "So a kitten will have to do!"

Luna mewled pathetically as if to agree with this comment.

"Fine," Lady Oakmoor relented. "I shall allow this animal at my dinner table, on the condition that you dance at least twice at the ball."

"Fine."

Lady Oakmoor smiled triumphantly.

"Which brings me to my next point, do any of you need new jackets? Or shirts? I want you looking your best. I might just order you all new things anyway. How handsome you would all look in matching jackets—"

"Mother, we are grown men," Lord Newthorpe objected. "I think we have long since grown out of the matching outfit phase of life. Besides, you would not want young ladies confusing us, now, would you?"

"Hmm, you make a fair point there. But you would both look so handsome in a midnight blue, don't you agree, my dear?"

"Oh yes, dear," Lord Oakmoor said between mouthfuls of food.

"And Mr Yasuhara would suit forest green I do declare."

"Madam, I can't possibly—"

"Do not disappoint me, Mr Yasuhara, if I want to treat my ward then I shall and—"

"Accept it most graciously."

"That is more like it."

A knock on the door caused them all, bar Mr Davis who was still feeding titbits to Luna, to look around. One of the servants opened the door and another entered.

"My Lord, Madam, there is someone at the door to see you."

"What on earth do you mean? Someone at this time of night? But we have no prior engagements," Lady Oakmoor insisted. "Send them away and tell them we are not receiving visitors."

"Madam, with all due respect, I think you ought to at least speak to your guest before you turn them away."

Lady Oakmoor frowned at the servant, not for speaking back for she encouraged them to be honest, but with the servant's suggestion.

"Please explain."

"She looks no older than seventeen or eighteen, Madam, and though she is poorly dressed, she claims you as her relation."

If Lady Oakmoor had been startled before, it was nothing as to now. The rest of the family watched the discussion, their heads turning back and forth between the servant and the lady of the house.

"I have no relations bar those in this room."

"She has a letter, from a lawyer, who traced her family tree after the death of her own parents," the servant explained. "I believe she thinks herself your second cousin once removed."

"She… She is an orphan?" Lady Oakmoor asked.

Lord Newthorpe rolled his eyes, unseen by his mother.

"That is what she said, Madam."

"Well in that case…"

"My dear, you can't take this girl's word as truth," Lord Oakmoor insisted. "She could be anyone. A letter like this could be easily faked."

"It is true," Mr Yasuhara agreed. "I saw a case like this while studying at university."

"But she is an orphan with nowhere to go, I have seen the workhouses. If she turns out to be nothing more than a hopeful beggar then why can't we employ her?" Lady Oakmoor asked. "I could not bear to turn out a young woman. We are not far from Town, she may end up in a house of ill repute. Could you live with that on your conscience?"

Lord Oakmoor hummed his displeasure.

"Can you bring us this letter? I wish to study it a moment," he said finally.

The family waited with their food forgotten as the servant retrieved the letter. Once it was in his hands, Lord Oakmoor peered closely at it, reading every line.

"I recognise the name on the lawyer," he said finally. "A respectable man who resides in Southampton I believe."

"You do not think it a fake?" Mr Yasuhara asked. "May I see?"

Lord Oakmoor handed it over.

"If this lawyer is respectable, then this cannot be any kind of falsehood. Have we let the poor child chill outside for long enough?" Lady Oakmoor demanded.

Lord Oakmoor sighed, then looked to the servant and ordered him to—

"Let her in."

* * *

 **Author's note: Guess who is at the door! And Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Miss Taniyama, there is a man at the door."

Miss Taniyama looked up from her work and downed her knitting needles.

"Show him in."

"Do you not wish to know who has called?"

"Does it matter?" Miss Taniyama sighed heavily, wiped a stray tear from her eyes and ignored the looks of pity from her maid.

The maid curtsied and left, presumably to let in their guest. Not two minutes later, the maid returned with a short old man in tow.

"A Mr Urado to see you Miss."

"Please fetch us tea," Miss Taniyama requested as she stood and curtsied to her guest. "Mr Urado, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. To what do I owe the honour?"

"Please sit, I know a little of your circumstances," Mr Urado replied. His voice sounded like a knife drawn across gravel and it made Miss Taniyama uneasy, though she did her best to hide it. "I offer my condolences for your mother, she was well loved."

Miss Taniyama wiped another tear from her eyes and sniffed.

"Thank you. But I do not understand, I—"

"I overheard a little of your plight last night over dinner. Forgive me for being so bold, but I thought I may be in a position to assist you."

The maid returned with tea and set it down in front of Miss Taniyama, who poured two cups slowly so as to give herself time to think.

"Assist me how?" she asked, gesturing to the chair opposite.

Mr Urado sat, took his tea and drank it almost in one.

"I think I might be able to find your father—"

"My father is fighting overseas, he will be back as soon as the war ends," Miss Taniyama said quickly.

"And yet, until he returns, you have very little income, without your mother here to act on his behalf…" Mr Urado finished his tea. "And as he has sent no word to you for almost a year, he cannot approve you to act on his behalf. Which, forgive me for being so bold, leaves you penniless and homeless come the middle of the month."

"How do you know that?"

"Gossip, Miss Taniyama, gossip. You have no other known family. No brother or uncles to take you in… You will end up on the streets. Or worse, in a cab…"

Miss Taniyama frowned, so he elaborated.

"A brothel, Miss Taniyama."

"I would never!"

"And I would hope it never comes to that," Mr Urado went on. "I would hate to see such a lovely young lady forced into such a position!"

Something about his smile led Miss Taniyama to believe that this was not the case.

"You said you could help me."

"Yes…" Mr Urado's lip curled. "I think I might be able to find your father for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I want something in return for my services."

"You know I have little gold," Miss Taniyama replied.

"And that is why I am not asking for money," Mr Urado said simply. "I want you to do something for me."

Miss Taniyama recoiled and almost spilt her tea.

"What, exactly?"

"Nothing treacherous I assure you. I want you to visit a family for me and… Well, Miss Taniyama, you must know these people are not good people. They live under the guise of goodness, but I know them to be wretched folk. I have no way of proving their evil ways. And so I want you to—"

"Spy on them?"

"Collate evidence, if you will," Mr Urado corrected gently. "The world needs to know of their ways but I cannot get close enough to them to do it. They have wronged me greatly in the past and I would hate for such an event to happen to another good Christian. Do you understand?"

"What did they do to you?" Miss Taniyama asked, scandalised.

"They… It pains me to speak ill of another soul… They hired me for some work years ago. And as soon as I was done, they threw me out without paying me a penny. They soiled my name and so I was forced to flee the county."

"And you did your work honourably?"

"I think it had possibly been my best… I was forced to give up my trade. It has taken me more than two decades to restore my good name. I want only to help those, like yourself, who have no hope."

"I will do it. I will help you!" Miss Taniyama declared. "We cannot let such deeds go unpunished!"

"I knew you were an intelligent young woman," Mr Urado said, beaming.

"But I cannot just turn up on their doorstep? How impolite of me that would be!"

"Which is why you must give in to a little falsehood," Mr Urado said, suddenly grave. "You are soon to be without a home or roof over your head. And I do not believe you capable of finding their treachery in as little as a single visit. So you must stay with them for some time. Which is why I suggest you pose as a long lost cousin."

"Mr Urado! I could not! It would be so—"

"I know. I would not ask this of anyone if I could see a better way. But God will know you are doing it for the greater good. These wretched people have done far worse than a little misgiving such as this."

"I… Sir. It would not be right!"

"Miss Taniyama, you are my only hope!"

Miss Taniyama faltered.

"I… I need some time to think. Please return tomorrow and you will have your answer," she said finally.

Mr Urado nodded his head and departed, leaving Miss Taniyama in a whirlwind of her own thoughts. She hated the mere thought of lying to these people, even if they were as evil as Mr Urado claimed them to be. And yet for a stranger to appear with such a grandiose request…

Miss Taniyama called for her maid.

"Yes Miss?"

"Have you ever heard of this Mr Urado?"

"I have not, Miss, but the cook recognised the name when I mentioned it. Said he was a very helpful gentlemen as long as you held up your side of the bargain. Said he helps the sailors mostly."

"He helps the sailors… And the men going to war?"

"Yes Miss, finds ways of getting them small comforts for their journeys."

"Thank you."

The maid curtsied and left.

Miss Taniyama barely slept that night. Her staff knew they would be requiring new employment in a matter of weeks. She had no way of paying them for the following year. Nor did she have means of securing the rent.

The wish of being a real long lost cousin to some family burned within her. No longer would she be alone. Her mother in heaven would know that she had someone to care for her. With no dowry unless her father made a reappearance, she had no hopes than to become governess. For she could read and write and sew. She could even draw a little, though she had no benefits from the London masters.

Perhaps she could learn more from this family. Perhaps to play the piano, at least well enough to teach.

Miss Taniyama knew she had to think of her future and not of the past. But leaving her childhood home sent a pang of regret though her heart.

* * *

When the morning came, Miss Taniyama dressed, breakfasted and waited for her visitor. He came a little before noon and was shown in.

"I will do it," Miss Taniyama began. "As long as I get weekly news from you on the search for my father."

"A reasonable request," Mr Urado replied. "I have here a letter from a lawyer, stating your relation to the family."

"A real lawyer?"

"Yes, he too was wronged by this family. They stole business from him unjustly."

"Poor man."

"Indeed," Mr Urado agreed. "I also have a promise of your safe travel leaving this weekend."

"So soon…" Miss Taniyama lamented. She steeled herself. "Well, it cannot be helped. If it is to be this weekend. Then this weekend it shall be. I have decided to take this opportunity to learn and better myself. In the case that my father cannot be found, then I shall take up a position somewhere as a governess."

"A noble profession."

Miss Taniyama smiled graciously.

"I am glad you think so."

"Here is my address," Mr Urado said. "You might write to me with every word of their deceit."

"Of course. I must thank you for your kindness in this trying time."

"It is nothing. Now I will take my leave of you. No doubt you have much to do."

"That I do indeed. Will you see me off?" Miss Taniyama enquired.

"If that is what you wish, then I shall be here bright and early."

And with that, Mr Urado left.

* * *

The servant had closed the door on her. Miss Taniyama felt tears welling in her eyes. He said he had to check with his master due to the lateness of the hour. Had it been any other situation, she would have understood, even done the same thing!

But it was dark and she had nowhere to go.

Minutes later, though it felt much longer to Miss Taniyama, the door reopened.

"Might I invite you inside…" the servant said, stepping aside so Miss Taniyama could enter.

She did so, welcoming the warmth of the hallway.

"My mistress will be here in just a moment—"

"Is this the girl?"

Miss Taniyama looked around to see a short lady sweeping into the hallway. Her dress was elegant and her face blank from emotion.

"Are you Lady Oakmoor?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"I am, and you are?"

"Miss Mai Taniyama," Miss Taniyama said, curtsying. "I'm…" Miss Taniyama sniffed, emotion welling in her chest. "I'm so sorry for imposing on you at such a late hour!"

The tears that had threatened to fall only minutes ago burst forth. Miss Taniyama sobbed, her knees weak, hands searching for a handkerchief. Lady Oakmoor pulled one from somewhere and handed it over.

"Thank you, you are so kind."

"My dear, what is the matter?"

"My carriage… We were set upon by highwaymen and—" Miss Taniyama sucked in a deep breath. "—They took everything! Our money and things! And one of the men—" She hiccoughed. "—He said that I could keep some of it if— If I— But I couldn't! So I ran and—"

"What is all this commotion?" a man joined them.

Miss Taniyama looked around and wiped her eyes, ashamed of her outburst.

"I'm sorry, I quite lost hold of my sense!"

She sucked in tears and tried to smile.

"Nonsense," Lady Oakmoor swept forward and put an arm around Miss Taniyama's shoulders. "Let's get you cleaned up and put to bed. We can sort everything else out in the morning."

"My dear," the man said. "Is that—"

"Lord Oakmoor, this young lady is under our care now. Please let me do my duty."

Lord Oakmoor nodded his head.

Miss Taniyama lost herself in the maze of the house as Lady Oakmoor led her through corridors and up stairs. A maid or two followed after them. Lady Oakmoor organised a basin for her to wash in and some fresh clothes. The maids took her dirty clothes away and brought back some supper.

"Miss Taniyama, please eat something. Then you can sleep. We will discuss everything else in the morning," Lady Oakmoor said before turning to the maids. "Stay with her and do anything you can to make her comfortable, I need to return to the dining room."

"Lady Oakmoor, thank you so much for your kindness," Miss Taniyama stammered.

"You are family."

Lady Oakmoor left the room and returned to the dining room, as she had intended.

"You look happy, my dear," Lord Oakmoor said upon her entrance.

"Yes. God has sent us a daughter."

"My dear—"

"She has no one else. And I have always wanted a daughter," Lady Oakmoor said, retaking her seat. "Lord Newthorpe, Mr Davis, Mr Yasuhara, you will wake tomorrow with a sister. I hope you will treat her well."

"Of course, Mother," Lord Newthorpe said. "What is she like?"

"Tired and scared… But once cleaned up she seemed pretty and well intentioned."

"We shall see," Lord Oakmoor said. "We shall see."

* * *

When Miss Taniyama woke the next morning, for a whole minute she thought she was home and that her Mother would be in any moment to rouse her from her slumber. Then she remembered her ordeal from the previous day.

A maid bustled in and assisted Miss Taniyama in dressing.

"Madam apologies for the simple clothing. She has already sent for some—"

"She can't have! I don't have anything with which to repay her!" Miss Taniyama protested. "I can't possibly—"

"Miss Taniyama, Lady Oakmoor has already declared to take you in and treat you as her own daughter. She would be offended if you turned down her gifts to you. She was never blessed with a daughter of her own and I do not think it too bold of me to say that she is delighted you have come to her."

"She… Truly? She wanted a daughter?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Yes Miss, she loves her sons but…"

"Thank you. Will you show me to breakfast?"

"Of course, Miss," the maid said with a curtsy. "This way."

Miss Taniyama followed the maid and was left in the room in which the family breakfasted.

"Miss Taniyama, did you sleep well?" Lady Oakmoor asked. "Please, come and sit by me." Miss Taniyama complied with the Lady's wishes. "I know it is not fashionable for an entire family to breakfast together, but I fear I would never see my sons if I did not force them to eat with me twice a day."

Miss Taniyama smiled graciously.

"May I be excused, Mother?"

Miss Taniyama looked around, one of two identical men stood up, clutching a kitten in one hand. Lady Oakmoor sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you may."

The young man nodded and swept from the room.

"That was my youngest son, Mr Oliver Davis. This is my eldest, Lord Newthorpe, and our ward, Mr Osamu Yasuhara. He is a student of the law, Lord Oakmoor is giving him extra instruction while he stays with us," Lady Oakmoor explained.

"And the kitten?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Her name is Luna," Lord Newthorpe piped up. "Mr Davis is raising her himself."

Lady Oakmoor pursed her lips.

"Yes, so he is. Miss Taniyama, please help yourself to food. After breakfast I want to hear all about you. Do you like balls?"

"I… I have never been to one," Miss Taniyama admitted as she took a single piece of toast. "My Mother… She was sick for a time before her passing."

"Oh you poor dear, but you know how to dance?"

"Only a little, but my mother's illness was quite time consuming. I wanted to be by her side as often as I could and so I fear my education has suffered."

"How dedicated of you," Lady Oakmoor said. "Well fear not, I have three young men who will all be thrilled to assist in your practice."

"I am sure Mr Davis would be best suited to this task," Lord Newthorpe said quickly. "For he also requires practice so he may keep his promise to you, Mother."

"An excellent point," Mr Yasuhara agreed. "Besides, we have other plans for the day today."

"We do?" Lord Newthorpe asked with a frown. Mr Yasuhara sent him a pointed look. "Yes, I mean, yes, we do."

Lady Oakmoor raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Oh really and that would be…?"

"The bookseller!" Lord Newthorpe said quickly. "He promised to have new volumes in this week and—"

"And we're going for a ride," Mr Yasuhara added boldly. "That will take up the whole of the day I am sure."

"Oh well in that case why don't you get something for Miss Taniyama. What kind of books do you like, Miss Taniyama?" Lady Oakmoor asked. "Adventure? Romance?"

"All of the books I have read thus far were adventure books," Miss Taniyama explained. "Because the literate sailors enjoyed them and they were in abundance in Southampton. I don't think I have ever read a romance novel! But I have no aspirations for romance—"

"You do not?"

"I have no dowry that I know of, no chance at a good match, and so I have decided to become a governess," Miss Taniyama went on. "I think that would be a comfortable living."

"A governess?" Lady Oakmoor repeated, somewhat astounded. "Did your parents leave you nothing?"

"My father is lost at war. The lawyer who helped me believes him dead, but without proof… His finances lay in limbo. My mother had authority to run his household in his absence, but had no power to pass that on to me. Unless my father is found and proves everyone wrong… I am penniless."

Lady Oakmoor took a moment to realise she had been gawping at her guest. She snapped her mouth shut and looked away for a moment, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I think becoming a governess is very respectable. And if it is within my power, I shall see that you are well settled with a good family," Lady Oakmoor said finally. She sent a meaningful look in her husband's direction, but Lord Oakmoor was engrossed in his eggs and missed it.

After breakfast, Lady Oakmoor lead Miss Taniyama through to her own personal parlor.

"I don't expect any visitors today, but perhaps tomorrow we may go and visit a few of my friends," she said. "But first, I want to know all about you. Tell me everything."

Miss Taniyama perched on the edge of a chair and twisted her hands in her lap.

"There is not much to tell I suppose. I grew up in Southampton, my father used to work at the dock, but then he enlisted. My mother married him for love, you see, rather than for fortune. She fell sick a few years ago and I tended to her every day until she… Until she passed away."

"But have you no brothers or sisters?"

"I had a younger brother but he died in his infancy."

"Oh how awful! I am so sorry—"

"You did not know, you cannot blame yourself for asking," Miss Taniyama insisted. "I am all but a stranger to you, it is natural to be curious."

Lady Oakmoor smiled graciously.

"Now last night you slept up in the East Wing, would you mind remaining in that room? At least until I can get one of the nicer ones redecorated."

"Oh please, do not go to any effort on my account!" Miss Taniyama exclaimed. "I would be quite happy to sleep in the servants quarters!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I am going to redecorate a room just for you. Now I have sent off for some samples of wallpaper already this morning, but what what colours do you prefer? Blues or reds?"

"Madam, I—"

"Miss Taniyama, I am afraid that I am quite used to getting my own way, so perhaps it would be best if you complied with my requests and then we shall get on just fine," Lady Oakmoor said, her voice sweet.

"Yes, Lady Oakmoor, I… I like most colours to be truthful. Blue reminds me of the sea, but my Mother loved to wear red."

"If she resembled you in the slightest, I can see why, I am sure a deep burgundy would be stunning with your complexion."

"I am flattered you would think so."

"Perhaps I shall order you a dress in the colour. You see I am having a ball on the Summer Solstice and I want everyone looking their best."

"A real ball?"

"Of course! It is going to be utterly delightful. And my dear friend Mrs Lin will be back from her honeymoon by then. Colonel Lin is a fine young man, he tutored my boys for a while before he joined the army. An excellent young man, and very worthy of his wife. Wait just one moment, I must show you the bonnet I am making for their child!"

Lady Oakmoor almost jumped from her seat in her enthusiasm.

"They are expecting a child?"

"Well nothing is confirmed just yet, but it is just a matter of time!" Lady Oakmoor returned to her seat with half a knitted bonnet in her hand. Miss Taniyama took it from her and examined the work. "I have not knitted in such a long time, it was a joy to get my needles out again."

"If you are as out of practice as you say you are, this is fine work!" Miss Taniyama exclaimed. "So neat and even."

"I want to decorate it with ribbon by weaving it in and out of the edge stitches," Lady Oakmoor went on. "And after this, I am thinking of knitting a blanket for the child, as it will no doubt be born in winter."

"An honourable plan, indeed," Miss Taniyama agreed with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's note: Apologies for lateness, I straight up forgot yesterday. Having a kinda crappy day so please send me nice reviews full of fun and happy stories!**


	5. Chapter 4

The following day, Lady Oakmoor ordered a carriage to take herself and Miss Taniyama to visit the Haras. Sir Hara's family had made their fortune in banking and now lived with an income of near three thousand pounds a year. Lady Hara was an idle woman who cared for nothing but her own entertainment.

Their only child, Miss Masako Hara, was known to be the prettiest young lady in the county. Though a little quiet, she was well mannered, polite and most accomplished. And yet when Lady Oakmoor and Miss Taniyama were shown into the Hara's drawing room, where they had chosen to have a spot of tea in the morning hours, Miss Hara's expression was as cold as ice.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Miss Taniyama said as she curtsied. Miss Hara returned the favour and everyone sat.

"I hope you have received my invitations," Lady Oakmoor embarked.

"Oh yes, indeed, we have," Lady Hara replied. "We would be most honoured to attend. Will the Colonel and his wife have returned by then?"

"Oh I do hope so," Lady Oakmoor answered. "And I hope they will bear good news. You see, I am hoping to be appointed godmother and I will take my duty very seriously! I have not had a child to spoil in so long!"

"And yet you now find yourself with a daughter," Lady Hara said.

"I do! I have been blessed, though Miss Taniyama has suffered greatly before arriving here. I hope that she will fare better now she is under my care."

Miss Taniyama struggled to keep her smile, finding the entire situation rather awkward.

"Mama, I fancy a walk around the garden, perhaps Miss Taniyama would be so kind as to join me?" Miss Hara stood and offered her arm to Miss Taniyama, who blinked stupidly for a moment before accepting it.

"Yes, don't be too long dear, I was thinking about having a spot of luncheon."

Miss Hara ignored her mother and guided Miss Taniyama out to the garden, where the flowers were in full bloom.

"It is a beautiful garden," Miss Taniyama commented.

"I do hope we will be good friends," Miss Hara said, ignoring Miss Taniyama's statement. "It is so refreshing to make new acquaintances in this corner of the world, though I fear we will not have enough gentlemen to go around soon!"

She forced a laugh that Miss Taniyama did not echo.

"Not enough gentlemen?"

"Well there are only so many young men and only so many young women in the county, Miss Taniyama."

"Miss Hara, you have mistaken my intentions. I have not come here in search of a husband," Miss Taniyama said hastily, blushing as she did so. "Lady Oakmoor and her family are now my only relatives, I come with no greater hopes than becoming a governess!"

"A governess? You aspire to that?"

Miss Hara sounded scandalised by the very suggestion and yet her demeanor changed in almost an instant.

"Yes, for a young lady in my situation, it is the best I can hope for," Miss Taniyama said.

"You have no desire for a husband?" Miss Hara's tone was pitying.

"What man would take a wife with no dowry? He would have to be very rich or very silly!"

"That he would indeed. But you live with such people," Miss Hara said, covering her mouth with her sleeve as she let slip a giggle. "Why, Lord Oakmoor has more thousands a year than I can count on both hands! And his sons are to inherit it all!"

"And you are courting one of them?" Miss Taniyama asked innocently.

Miss Hara blushed.

"No, not— My mother says that they are too young to appreciate the female form yet and that it will only be a matter of time."

"But they must be older than twenty by now!"

"They are not one and twenty, I believe. Though Mr Yasuhara, the man staying with them, he is a little older."

"I have only met them briefly. Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara were otherwise engaged and Mr Davis was preoccupied with his kitten and his book last night so I have not much spoken with them," Miss Taniyama explained.

"A kitten, did you say?"

"Yes, it was explained to me that he is raising it as a science experiment," Miss Taniyama said. "To see if a creature could be raised away from its mother."

"And is it working?" Miss Hara asked.

"Well, it was alive before we left. Mr Davis was reading to it."

Miss Hara hid behind her hand again.

"Mr Davis was reading to a kitten? Are you quite sure?"

"Oh yes, I think it was a history book."

They walked a little further through the garden.

"So you lived in Southampton I hear," Miss Hara prompted.

"Yes, for my whole life until a few days ago I had never been beyond the town's limits."

"So I imagine you were surrounded by officers and sailors?" Miss Hara's eyes lit up.

"Not as many as in Portsmouth I hear, but yes," Miss Taniyama said. She caught Miss Hara's expression and ventured on, "But they were all smelly and drunk! They aren't the dashingly handsome young men of stories!"

"That is unfortunate."

"I agree, but such is the way of the world. I hear you are a very accomplished musician, will I have the honour of hearing you play at the ball?" Miss Taniyama asked. "I have never been to such an event before and I am very much looking forward to it."

"I will play for you if you so wish," Miss Hara offered. "But how can you never have been to a ball? Why, I do believe there is a public ball this very weekend! You simply must come!"

Before Miss Taniyama could protest in any way, Miss Hara all but dragged her back to the house.

"Mama! You must make Lady Oakmoor allow Miss Taniyama to come to the ball this weekend!"

"But Miss Hara, I have no suitable dress," Miss Taniyama cried. "I lost my belongings to highwaymen and—"

"Then I will give you one of my own if one cannot be produced in time! Lady Oakmoor, you must admit it will be a wonderful opportunity for Miss Taniyama to meet the whole neighbourhood!"

Lady Oakmoor appeared a little startled by this sudden outburst.

"Miss Taniyama," she ventured. "Would you like to go to such an assembly?"

"Well, I… I have never been to one! If it would be no trouble then—"

"She desperately wants to," Miss Hara insisted.

"Then I shall discuss the matter with Lord Oakmoor and will write to you as soon as a decision is made!"

* * *

Lord Oakmoor had no objections with Miss Taniyama attending the public assembly, but had no wish to attend himself. This resulted in Lady Oakmoor also being disinclined. So the burden of accompanying Miss Taniyama fell to that of her new found brothers.

Lord Newthorpe, Mr Davis and Mr Yasuhara were none too pleased at this decision at first but soon came around to the idea. Or at least, Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara did. They knew that once they arrived, the atmosphere alone would lend itself to a good evening.

Mr Davis, on the other hand, was fuming.

"Mother, I do not understand why I must attend as well," he stated the next morning. "The girl will already have two chaperones, why does she require a third?"

"Because we both know that between the three of you, you have the best head on your shoulders and someone must look out for her."

Mr Davis could not dispute this.

"But—"

"I will even look after your kitten for you," Lady Oakmoor added.

Mr Davis scowled and turned to take his leave, but his mother called him back.

"I will need your assistance later today."

"Why?"

"Because Miss Taniyama does not know how to dance."

* * *

If taking her first ever French lesson in the morning with Lady Oakmoor was not bad enough, Miss Taniyama found herself pinned to a wall with a glare in the afternoon. Lady Oakmoor had employed her youngest son to assist her in teaching Miss Taniyama to dance.

At first, Lady Oakmoor requested Miss Taniyama demonstrate her current knowledge of the art. But after only a few seconds, she stopped the young lady.

"That is no dance I have ever seen! Who taught this to you?"

"My Mother… Though now I fear she simplified something beyond all recognition for the sake of teaching me when I was younger."

"That may be the case, but I have no doubt we will make a real dancer of you yet!"

Real dancing turned out to be painful, in Miss Taniyama's case. Though she often came no closer to Mr Davis than an arm's length, she managed to step on her own toes and fall over twice. He never laughed at her plight, nor did he offer her a hand as she clambered to her feet.

Lady Oakmoor scolded him several times for his bad manners, but he ignored her words and instead checked on his kitten. After several hours, Lady Oakmoor released her son from this torture and began praising Miss Taniyama on her effort.

"I think you have come a long way already! We still have a few days in which to practice!"

"Lady Oakmoor, can I ask something I fear is rather personal?"

"Of course you can!"

"Is Mr Davis deaf?"

Lady Oakmoor stared at Miss Taniyama for a full minute. Miss Taniyama was sure she had gone too far an opened her mouth to utter a hasty apology when Lady Oakmoor burst out laughing.

"My dear, I wish that he were! No, my son is just… He is a kind-hearted young man that struggles to express himself in the forms we know to be polite."

Miss Taniyama frowned a little at this poor explanation, but did not question it further, instead, she asked something else.

"Lady Oakmoor, why do you insist on my learning French when the French are our enemies?"

"Because they are also our closest neighbours," Lady Oakmoor said. "And no doubt, one day they will be our friends again."

"You believe there is an end in sight for the war? It is all I have known for so long…"

"War cannot last forever, and maybe once it is over, your father will return to you."

Miss Taniyama smiled at the kind thought and wondered how Lady Oakmoor and Lord Oakmoor could ever have done wrong by anyone. Had Mr Urado sent her to the wrong family by mistake? She could not fathom how, considering their offences against him.

But perhaps it would just take more time; Miss Taniyama was in no hurry after all.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, what a week it has been! I hope you're all doing well! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

A day or two later found Miss Taniyama sat alone in a room with a wonderful view of the forest. Miss Hara, as promised, had sent Miss Taniyama one of her old dresses for her to wear. The note attached had read:

 _Dear Miss Taniyama,_

 _Please keep this dress as a token of our friendship. I look forward to seeing you Saturday night!_

 _Yours,_

 _M. Hara_

Miss Taniyama had smiled at the friendship she had been shown. The dress, though old, was made from quality fabric. It almost fit Miss Taniyama perfectly, but the waist was a little low. So Miss Taniyama sat alone, idly sewing to adjust the dress. On the sofa beside her lay the book the Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara had bought for her.

Her eyes scanned the pages as she sewed, the story having captivated her interest so much that she daren't put it down. The best part was that the cover indicated the author had written another book and Miss Taniyama sincerely hoped to find it amongst the collection at Aldbury Park.

Only the entrance of someone else to the room in which she sat drew Miss Taniyama from her interests. It was one of the twins. Miss Taniyama stood and curtsied, clutching her work to her lap.

"Excuse me." The tone of voice indicated that this must be Mr Davis. "I did not realise you were here. I will take my leave of you."

"No, please, don't leave on my account!"

He frowned.

"You do not wish to be alone?"

"I would not forego company," Miss Taniyama said. "Though I am afraid I may be a frightful bore. Your brother and Mr Yasuhara brought me this book, you see, and it—"

"I understand. Books can often do that to a person."

Mr Davis entered the room and took a seat opposite Miss Taniyama. He leant forward, flicked the cover up to read the title, then returned it to its place.

"I have not read it," he commented, sitting back and pulling Luna from a pocket. The kitten yawned and began pawing at his lap.

"You may read it once I am done if you like," Miss Taniyama offered. "I had never read anything like it before and I am so glad I have."

Mr Davis hummed in reply. He had one finger hovering over Luna, gently stroking her as she fell asleep.

"I want to thank you again for your assistance in teaching me to dance," Miss Taniyama said after a while. "I do not wish to bring shame to you—"

"You won't. Most people will no doubt drink too much wine and forget the entire debacle. What are you working on?"

Mr Davis nodded towards the dress.

"I have no dresses of my own suitable for the ball and Lady Oakmoor could not have one made in time so Miss Hara has given me one of her own dresses to keep. But it does not fit quite right so I am adjusting it. I just hope these stitches will not be too obvious. If I could find some ribbon or…" She trailed off, inspecting her work.

"Why don't you purchase some ribbon?" Mr Davis asked.

"Because I… I have no money with which to make such an—"

"Has my mother not given you an allowance?"

"She has already granted me a roof over my head and food—"

"And yet she has insisted we treat you like a sister. A sister would have money with which to buy a few measly ribbons."

Mr Davis sighed, disturbed Luna enough to put her back in his pocket and stood up.

"I shall go and call for the carriage."

"I don't understand," Miss Taniyama said.

"I was told your education had suffered but I did not realise you this much of a simpleton," Mr Davis muttered. "Meet me in the front hall once you are dressed to visit the village."

And with that, he swept from the room, presumably to find his jacket.

Miss Taniyama hurried to fold up her belongings, she marked the page in her book and scurried back to her room to find more suitable shoes.

Not a quarter of an hour later, Miss Taniyama found herself being helped into the carriage by Mr Davis.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked as the coach set off down the drive.

"I— No, I do not."

"It is a pity."

Miss Taniyama expected him to go on, yet he did not. She frowned at her companion and eventually asked him to elaborate.

"Why?"

"Because it is faster through the woods than by coach."

"Then perhaps I should learn to ride," Miss Taniyama suggested.

"Having seen your attempts at dancing, I think you struggle enough with two legs. Let alone being in charge of another four."

Miss Taniyama pouted. Mr Davis saw something of this and smirked before turning away to look out of the window.

When they arrived in the village, the carriage waited at the nearest inn so that the horses could drink. Mr Davis led Miss Taniyama to the shop he knew to sell ribbon and waited just inside the door.

The shop was small, but the walls and tables were covered floor to ceiling in ribbon and other haberdashery. Miss Taniyama contemplated the various colours, textures and thicknesses. She made her choices and Mr Davis stepped forward only to pay the shopkeeper, who accepted his gold in revered silence.

"Is there anything else you require while we are here? Or will this address your issue?" Mr Davis asked, indicating Miss Taniyama's choices as they left the shop.

"This will do very well. Thank you very much Mr Davis."

Mr Davis frowned.

"My brother does not call me by my title," he said. They began walking back to the carriage. "If you are to truly act as my sister, you should not either."

Miss Taniyama blushed at this forwardness.

"But we— We hardly know each other," Miss Taniyama protested. "It seems so… So improper."

"Fine."

They returned to Albury Park in silence.

* * *

Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara lay back on the grass, both panting from their boxing bout.

"You're getting better," Lord Newthorpe said finally, as he reached for some water. "One day we might draw."

"I want a new referee," Mr Yasuhara muttered in reply. "I am sure I am better than you believe."

Lord Newthorpe laughed and almost choked on his drink.

"Say, Yasuhara, when you were studying, did you ever visit a molly house?"

Now it was Mr Yasuhara's turn to choke.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I did."

Mr Yasuhara gaped and Lord Newthorpe went on.

"I had visited whorehouses and opium dens… So I thought I ought to finish the trio of sins."

"But if you had been caught!"

"I went in disguise," Lord Newthorpe explained. "I dressed up. And if all else failed, I planned to pretend to be Noll."

"Your poor brother!"

"He would have done the same," Lord Newthorpe said. "Did you know that there are men dressed as women in those places? And not just for fun, they dress like that every day!"

Mr Yasuhara's eyes widened a little.

"How remarkable! I can't say I have ever been curious about wearing a dress…"

"Me neither, but there were also women dressed as men! And women kissing other women! Every wild thing you could think of was contained in this one small building."

"And what were you?"

"I don't understand?"

"Well, these men dressed as women and women dressed as men must have assumed you were one of their own? What were you?" Mr Yasuhara asked.

"Oh, I see, well," Lord Newthorpe lent forwards conspiratorially, "I was a man that loved other men in the way that a man loves a woman!"

"How scandalous!" Mr Yasuhara said with a faux look of shock. "And how well did you play your part?"

"Well I am a stirling actor! When we were children, I was always the lead in the little plays we would put on. Noll had no enthusiasm for the activity, so I received far more practice. Would you like a demonstration?"

"Of your acting?"

"Of course."

"Well, as long as it does not involved beating me in boxing, then I would be delighted," Mr Yasuhara said.

Lord Newthorpe laughed and looked away for a moment to regain his composure.

"You have to imagine we are sat in a dimly lit public house, instead of this sunny field. Many people were drinking and sharing stories. The air is full of joy and yet there is an underlying fear of discovery."

"If the punishment were not hanging, it would be almost exciting," Mr Yasuhara commented.

His companion nodded.

"Now imagine you were sat, enjoying your beer and I joined you."

"That sounds a likely scenario, as we are good friends."

"Ah but in this, we do not know each other. You are a stranger," Lord Newthorpe said. "I come over and introduce myself."

"Go ahead."

Lord Newthorpe smiled, then wiped his face clean. He held his hand out for Mr Yasuhara to shake and said, "Good day, my name is Eugene. Might I enquire why a handsome young man such as yourself is sat alone in a place like this?"

Mr Yasuhara stared for a moment at Lord Newthorpe's naked hand before taking it.

"No one has yet been bold enough to speak to me," Mr Yasuhara replied. "You may call me Osamu."

"A pleasure to meet you Osamu," Lord Newthorpe almost purred his response as he lifted Mr Yasuhara's hand to his lips. He did not break their eye contact as his lips brushed Mr Yasuhara's skin. "Do you often frequent this place?"

"It is my first visit."

"And how are you finding it?"

"Improving rapidly as time has passed."

"I am pleased to hear it," Lord Newthorpe said, finally releasing his friend's hand. "Might I offer you a refreshment?"

To complete the act, Lord Newthorpe offered Mr Yasuhara some of his water. Mr Yasuhara smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you, I was in great need of a refreshment."

"I see you have a slight bruise on your cheek," Lord Newthorpe commented.

"Indeed, I have recently taken up boxing."

"A noble sport."

"I agree, however my sparring partner is a little overzealous."

"Perhaps I might cure your ailment," Lord Newthorpe suggested.

"You have that power?"

"I do, though I fear you might consider it forward."

"I fear nothing you could do to me," Mr Yasuhara admitted.

"Then close your eyes," Lord Newthorpe ordered.

Mr Yasuhara complied, shutting his eyes tight and waiting for Lord Newthorpe's cure. He felt a gentle touch on his cheek, exactly where his bruising lay. His eyes opened in surprise to see Lord Newthorpe retreating from the kiss.

Mr Yasuhara forced a cough.

"That was very convincing— A very convincing act!"

"Yes." Lord Newthorpe gulped. "I thought so."

"I can see why you appeared to fit right in."

"So I was at no risk of being caught as an intruder, you see. I believe it would have been disrespectful to visit only to gawp."

"Quite right," Mr Yasuhara agreed.

"Quite."

"We should return soon."

"Yes, I would hate to miss dinner—"

"Miss Taniyama might require more dance practice!"

The two young men hastened to collect their belongings together and raced back to the house. Once they had stabled their horses, they split for their respective bedchambers, both too embarrassed to say another word.

* * *

The four young people arrived fashionably late on Saturday evening for the public assembly. Once they had been announced and a few acquaintances greeted the party, Mr Yasuhara quickly asked Miss Taniyama for the first dance.

Miss Taniyama accepted, as Mr Yasuhara had proven himself to be a kind young man who was proficient enough in the dance to make her appear far more accomplished at the art than she truly was.

At the end of the set, as they bowed to each other, Miss Taniyama spotted that she was being closely watched by Mr Davis. She smiled across the hall at him and allowed Mr Yasuhara to escort her back to their party.

"You look pensive, Mr Davis," Miss Taniyama said upon their meeting.

"Indeed, I was merely recalling a passage from your book."

"From my book?"

"Yes, the one you were reading while sewing," Mr Davis explained.

"And what passage would that be?"

"One in which a character spoke true," Mr Davis replied with a smirk. "I believe he said that 'Any savage can dance'."

Miss Taniyama's indignation had barely begun to show on her face when she was joined by Miss Hara.

"Miss Taniyama, how wonderfully you have altered my dress! You make it look brand new."

Miss Taniyama scowled at Mr Davis before turning to her friend.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness," Miss Taniyama said.

"It was nothing," Miss Hara insisted. "I saw you dancing with such freedom only a few moments ago and it brought me such joy. We should spend the whole evening dancing!"

"An excellent idea, if only we had gentlemen with which to dance," Miss Taniyama said, sending a pointed glare in Mr Davis's direction.

But Mr Davis's smirk only grew.

"Why, Miss Taniyama, if you were so keen to dance, you ought to have mentioned it," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the floor. Miss Taniyama's eyes widened in fear. "I am sure Lord Newthorpe will accompany your friend."

Lord Newthorpe, who only caught the last half of this sentence, looked around in surprise. He spotted Miss Hara's hopeful expression and did his duty.

Mr Davis's intention to dance was not as noble as Mr Yasuhara's had been. On every minor misstep that Miss Taniyama made, he raised an eyebrow and waited for her to correct it before continuing. Her fury rose upon every interaction and by the end of the dance, she vowed never to stand up with a man again.

Instead, she hooked an arm around Miss Hara's and led them to the supper room. They tried various foods and Miss Hara pointed out the notable figures of the assembly.

"I am sure I have never seen Mr Davis so animated as he was when he danced with you," Miss Hara began. "It was quite out of character."

"Animated you say? He was practically giddy with the opportunity to embarrass me so!"

"I am sure no one took any notice of it," Miss Hara lied. "Though I hope you agree it was odd."

"Quite so! Lady Oakmoor requested he and his brother treat me as a sister, and I fear he has taken this statement to heart but in the worst possible way! For a man of his age, I would have thought he would have grown out of petty childish ways."

"And I," said a cold drawl from behind them, "Would have thought that for a woman of your age, that you would be competent enough at dancing."

By the time Miss Taniyama had looked around, Mr Davis was already retreating into the crowd. She bristled at his statement and then pouted at Miss Hara's amusement.

"The pair of you really are acting like children," she said with a giggle.

"How infuriating."

Miss Hara took advantage of the silence to change the subject.

"How are you finding your first assembly? Is it everything that you expected?"

"Quite! I did not realise there were so many people in the neighbourhood!"

"We may not have as many families as in Southampton, but we do have a pleasant group. Oh! There is Miss Matsuzaki! Come, let me introduce you!"

Miss Hara guided Miss Taniyama through the crowd to a tall red-headed woman of four and twenty. Miss Hara made the introductions.

"... and Miss Matsuzaki's father is a great physician! Not a single person has died under his care," Miss Hara concluded. "And such a kind man he is too!"

"I am glad that the neighbourhood has the opportunity of seeking his services," Miss Taniyama replied.

"Have you tried the cold ham?" Miss Matsuzaki asked, ignoring Miss Hara's statements. "It was so dry and tasteless."

"I did not," Miss Hara replied. "But the fruit was delightful."

"I must agree, the peaches were especially good, don't you think?"

"I daren't try one for fear of getting juice on my dress."

Miss Hara and Miss Taniyama both hid a laugh at their friend's fear and embarked on a new conversation about the quality of the musicians.

* * *

 **Author's note: Releasing this early because no doubt I will forget tomorrow otherwise. I thought the other day that I was having "one of those days" but it seems to be "one of those weeks"... I think it might be January in general. Ah well. Feb is almost here...**


	7. Chapter 6

The two weeks after the public assembly saw Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzuki become frequent visitors for Miss Taniyama. Nearly every morning they called upon her and shared a pot of tea and some gossip. Lady Oakmoor was thrilled by the advancement of the friendship between the young ladies, having previously worried that Miss Taniyama would be alienated.

As the fine weather continued, Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara continued to spend their days improving their boxing skills, often staying out far later than necessary and returning covered in mud and grass stains.

Meanwhile, Mr Davis's experiment grew in strength and ability. Luna, while perhaps a little smaller than expected, could now feed and relieve herself. Mr Davis still took it upon himself to supplement her food with cow's milk and other sources of protein.

Luna had also been gifted a collar by Miss Taniyama, who had embroidered a cornflower blue ribbon with her name. Mr Davis gave no insight on his opinions on the contraption, thus Miss Taniyama had tied it around the kitten's neck and arranged the bow without any argument.

Some time near the new moon, when the sky was dark and best for astronomical observations, Mr Davis crept silently through the hallways to the furthermost room in the east wing.

Little did he know that his mother had repurposed this room.

He soon found out, however, as upon entry he heard a terrified squeal and a rustling for a makeshift weapon.

"Wh— Who is it? Mandy? Is that you?" Miss Taniyama's voice hissed.

"No."

"Mr Davis? What on earth are you doing? It is the middle of the night! Why are you in my bedroom? This is so improper!"

"Keep your voice down before you wake the entire household," Mr Davis muttered, striding over to the window and pulling back the curtain. "Before your arrival, I used this room to stargaze. It has the best vantage point. But Mother did not consider that when assigning rooms. I am sure she merely remembered this one not to be dusty from disuse."

"And I will be happy to move tomorrow," Miss Taniyama protested from under her blanket. "But you can't be here right now!"

"This is my home, I see no reason why I cannot move around it as I wish. Besides, if this was my brother's room I would have no hesitation in entering. As Mother wants me to—"

"But we both know I am not your real sibling!" Miss Taniyama hissed. She caught herself and hastened to correct her hasty speech. "I mean to say, that I am a cousin to you in all actuality and that legally we could be wed! Do you not see the—"

"But you wish to be a governess, and I have no intention of marriage," Mr Davis objected.

"But no one will hire me if they think me a— A—"

"A whore?" Mr Davis rolled his eyes, unseen by Miss Taniyama in the darkness. "I would not pay you for such favours."

Miss Taniyama huffed in indignation.

"Please leave so I may sleep," she begged. "Or I shall… I shall call my maid and—"

"And what? I will merely tell her to leave and she will do so. I may be low in the hierarchy of this household, but I am still above you. Now be quiet. I have work to attend to."

Mr Davis set about adjusting his telescope and had just settled on a position when he heard a quiet sob. He looked around.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because someone will find out about this and my reputation will be tarnished beyond all repair!"

"They will only find out if you tell them or make so much noise that the whole kingdom hears your whimpering," Mr Davis muttered. He returned his interest to his telescope. "But look… Jupiter is out…"

Miss Taniyama hiccoughed herself into silence.

"Jupiter?" she whispered.

"Yes, the planet."

"You can see another planet? But my father told me they were ever so far away!"

"Come see for yourself."

Miss Taniyama hesitated, then threw caution to the wind and scrambled of bed. After pulling a shawl around her shoulders, she tiptoed across to where Mr Davis stood pointing at the sky.

"There, see that line of stars, then move down and to the right, that is Jupiter."

"How do you know it is not just another star?" Miss Taniyama asked.

Mr Davis indicated the telescope and Miss Taniyama obliged, peering through the lenses.

"See the little dots around it, those are moons. And note the reddish colouring."

Miss Taniyama's mouth fell open in awe.

"This is wonderful! What else can you see?" Miss Taniyama straightened up and stared into the night, desperate for more discoveries.

Mr Davis listed a few of the commonly known stars and constellations. Miss Taniyama recognised one as the north star, used in sailing. Mr Davis then went on to explain why he was so interested in Jupiter.

"Jupiter is in retrograde at the moment. Had you looked only a little while ago, it would have been further across the sky, as it moves from west to east. But it has begun moving backwards across the sky."

"It has changed direction?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Not quite, merely Earth's path around the sun is a little shorter, so we have progressed further and so it appears that Jupiter has gone backwards. A little like horse racing, if you will."

"How so?"

"Well, let's say we were racing on horseback, but we have to turn a corner, even if we were going the same speed, the horse on the outside of the curve has further to travel, and so it would appear to the other rider as if they are going backwards."

"When truly they are going forwards…" Miss Taniyama completed. "This is fascinating."

"It is proof that the Sun is at the centre of our solar system."

"And that is important?"

"Well, many previously thought that Earth was at the centre, and that the sun orbited us. The Church in particular did not like the idea of heliocentrism."

"My Father used to say that the Church did not like scientific ideas because they believed it would disprove God, when really, science is just trying to understand God's world better," Miss Taniyama mumbled.

"Many fear what they cannot understand." Mr Davis sighed. "But that is another topic. It is late."

"It was late when you arrived!" Miss Taniyama protested.

"And it is later now. You ought to sleep."

Miss Taniyama pouted as Mr Davis folded away his telescope and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Oliver," Miss Taniyama said.

Had it been light enough to see, Miss Taniyama would have just caught Mr Davis smile.

"Goodnight, Mai."

* * *

Mr Davis woke late the next morning, and so by the time he had made his way downstairs for breakfast, Mr Yasuhara had already left. Mr Davis had not previously realised that Mr Yasuhara would be leaving them until Lord Newthorpe slumped into a chair next to him as he ate.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"O— Mr Yasuhara," Lord Newthorpe replied. "He has gone to visit his family and bring back his sister so she may reside with us for some time."

"Hmm. If you are bored, you could teach Mai something useful," Mr Davis muttered.

"On a first name basis I see."

"Mother said to treat her like a sister. I am merely complying with that wish."

"You are treating her like a child."

"She acts like one."

"She has also lost her mother and her home very recently. We of all people should—"

"Is this some ploy to try and make me act kinder towards her?" Mr Davis interrupted.

"What reason do you have to be cruel?" Lord Newthorpe asked. "She is remaining here for the time being—"

"Until when, I wonder…"

"Until either her father turns up alive or she finds a position as a governess I suppose."

Mr Davis chewed on his toast for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Don't you find that odd?"

"What?"

"That she aspires to nothing more than a governess."

"Noll, it is a practical plan from her point of view," Lord Newthorpe explained. "Her choices for her future are far more limited than that of a mans. She can marry, she can become a governess, she can work in a factory or the fields or—"

"She can become a whore."

"The point being, for someone brought up as she was, and her chances of marriage are so low considering her fortune. Becoming a governess makes a great deal of sense," Lord Newthorpe concluded.

Mr Davis fed a few scraps to Luna, who had climbed onto the table from his lap to explore.

"Why don't Mother and Father give her a dowry? It is not as if they could not afford such a step."

"I imagine out of fear that if they do it for her, imagine how many other long lost cousins may arrive on our doorstep."

Mr Davis rolled his eyes.

"They needn't advertise the fact," he muttered. "They could make out like the father's will was found or something."

"It is possible, but it is up to our Father," Lord Newthorpe said.

"And if it were up to you?"

"I would do something for her I am sure. But I will not be head of this household for a long time to come, I hope."

They fell into a silence again.

"Do you want to go boxing?" Mr Davis offered in an attempt to cheer his brother.

To his surprise, Lord Newthorpe shook his head with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"No… I think Mother is teaching Miss Taniyama some French, I might go and _assist_. Will you come?"

Mr Davis opened his mouth to refuse, but changed his mind.

"Yes."

Once Mr Davis and Luna had finished their respective breakfasts, the kitten was placed back in his pocket and the two brothers made their way to the parlor where they knew Lady Oakmoor and Miss Taniyama would be.

"... _est sur la table,_ " Miss Taniyama was just saying as they entered. "Oh, hello Mr Davis, Lord Newthorpe."

Lady Oakmoor coughed pointedly.

"Uh… _Bonjour Monsieur Davis et…_ "

" _Seigneur._ "

" _Et Seigneur Newthorpe._ "

Miss Taniyama beamed at the two young men, who bowed in return.

" _Ça va, Mademoiselle Taniyama?"_ Lord Newthorpe asked.

" _Ça va bien, merci, et toi?"_

"Miss Taniyama, your choice of language is quite informal," Lady Oakmoor pointed out kindly. "Remember who you are talking to."

" _Et vous?"_ Miss Taniyama tried, one eye on Lady Oakmoor's expression.

Lady Oakmoor smiled and Lord Newthorpe made his answer.

" _Un peu triste_."

Miss Taniyama frowned at this new vocabulary. Mr Davis, who had taken his seat, rolled his eyes. He released Luna onto his lap so that she could stretch her little legs.

"And what do you say when you don't understand…" Lady Oakmoor prompted.

Miss Taniyama's eyes widened a little as she struggled to remember.

" _Je ne comprends pas. Comment dites-vous 'un peu triste' en Anglais?"_

Once again, Lady Oakmoor smiled and looked to her son for an answer.

"A little sad," Lord Newthorpe translated.

"Because Mr Yasuhara is gone? He is your intimate friend?" Miss Taniyama asked, forgetting all notions of trying to speak in French.

"Yes, although I know he will be back in a week, he is a good friend and I shall miss him."

"I imagine you will now have to find some other means of amusement than boxing," Miss Taniyama commented. "Do you have any plans?"

"Well, I have a few books to read but otherwise no."

"Well consider yourself welcome to join my French practice at any time," Miss Taniyama said.

Lady Oakmoor smiled at this kindness. Mr Davis, on the other hand, scoffed.

"Something to add, Mr Davis?" Lady Oakmoor asked.

"Only that Gene's French is abysmal and that Mai only wants the attention off her own poor skills and atrocious accent."

Lord Newthorpe pinched the top of his brow and prayed for strength. Lady Oakmoor glared at her son.

But Miss Taniyama did not let him intimidate her.

"I have only been learning the language a few weeks, so yes, my skills are poor. But have you ever been to France?"

"No."

"So how do you know my accent to be atrocious? For all we know, I could be doing it correctly and you could be wrong!"

Lady Oakmoor hid a laugh behind her hand as Mr Davis scowled at Miss Taniyama.

"Perhaps I ought to have invited you to join my French practice sessions," Miss Taniyama went on, "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two!"

Mr Davis muttered something that was no doubt rude under his breath. Lord Newthorpe, who appeared to have just caught it, looked away, amused and a little disgusted.

"What was that, Oliver?" Lady Oakmoor asked, her tone clipped and unimpressed.

" _Je n'ai rien dit._ "

* * *

 **Author's note: I tried to upload yesterday but FF would not let me. Ah well, you get the chapter now! Also, all of you that aren't reviewing, I hope you feel ashamed of yourself because the last chapter got 1 review. One. I'm not going to lie, it really hurt that I put so much effort in and then to only get one review... Reviews is how you pay fanfic authors and they cost you nothing but a few moments of your time. If you don't like the story, tell me why. If you like it, tell me your favourite bit! If nothing else send me a smiley!**

 **So please, for the sake of my self esteem, please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Now boys, it is a fine day today, don't you agree?" Lady Oakmoor asked over breakfast the next morning.

"Yes, Mother."

"And do you have any plans?" She did not wait for an answer. "Of course not. So I thought you ought to take the opportunity to teach Miss Taniyama here how to ride."

Miss Taniyama almost choked on her toast.

"Lady Oakmoor, I really do not think that is wise!" Miss Taniyama protested. "I can barely dance! Let alone—"

"Nonsense! My sons are excellent riders and by the end of today, you will be too! I have no doubt about it!"

Miss Taniyama glanced around at Mr Davis and Lord Newthorpe. The latter smiled reassuringly in her direction, the former smirked without looking up.

And so an hour later, once the horses had been tacked up, Miss Taniyama found herself standing on a riding block and trying to mount the beast. Mr Davis held the horse's head, while Lord Newthorpe coaxed Miss Taniyama on.

"There, now just put your hands there and here," he said, demonstrating from the other side of the horse. "Do not worry, I will catch you if you fall."

"Am I likely to fall?" Miss Taniyama whispered.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Noll!"

"What? Everyone has fallen from a horse at some point, it—"

"Ignore him. We will not be going fast enough for you to fall," Lord Newthorpe soothed.

Miss Taniyama gingerly leant forward, placing her weight on the saddle, and twisted into the seat. She gripped the front of the saddle from fear of falling.

"Well done, now hook your knee around the— Here, let me just…"

Lord Newthorpe ducked under the horse's neck and helped Miss Taniyama settle into the side saddle.

"Comfortable?"

"This is terrifying."

"You're doing wonderfully. Now I am going to remain on this side, while Noll will stand on your other side."

Mr Davis rolled his eyes and complied with his brother's wishes.

"Right, I am going to lead the horse forwards," Lord Newthorpe said. "Just hold on and get used to the feel of the movement."

Miss Taniyama squealed a little as the horse stepped forward under Lord Newthorpe's guidance.

"My, I feel so unsteady! Please go no faster!"

"We'll remain at this speed for now," Lord Newthorpe replied with a light chuckle. "But you'll be galloping in no time."

"No! No! No faster than this!"

"I was jesting, we'll save galloping for tomorrow."

Miss Taniyama's face paled as Lord Newthorpe laughed.

"Right, now as we approach the end of the courtyard, you need to steer the horse to the left so we can continue. So separate your reins and pull gently on the left one."

Miss Taniyama gulped, lifted her hands from the saddle, where she had been gripping for dear life, and fumbled with the reins for a moment. She managed to separate them without tangling them and pulled on the left one.

The horse interpreted her instructions a little too vigorously.

The creature veered left suddenly and Miss Taniyama, who was not expecting such a movement, slid right. She toppled comically for a moment before sliding straight out of the saddle and into Mr Davis's waiting arms.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as she squealed and gripped onto him.

"Miss Taniyama, you are safe, please calm down."

"Where has the floor gone?!"

Mr Davis lowered Miss Taniyama down and let her regain her footing before releasing her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't think I am cut out for horse riding!"

"Nonsense," Lord Newthorpe declared. "Best thing to do is get you straight back on!"

And so he marched the horse and Miss Taniyama, with Mr Davis following behind, back to the riding block so she could mount again. Half an hour and two more falls into Mr Davis's arms later, Miss Taniyama was finally getting the hand of walking the horse around in a square shape.

"I cannot help but think that men have it easier when it comes to riding," Miss Taniyama mumbled.

"And why is that?" Mr Davis asked.

"Because you can wear breeches and anchor yourself with a leg on either side of the beast. My position like this is far more precarious!"

Mr Davis paused for a moment and then smirked.

"Would you like me to show you how it is done?"

Lord Newthorpe looked around in alarm.

"You can ride side saddle?" he asked.

"I have never tried but how hard can it be? And if it proves too difficult for me, then we shall find Mai some breeches."

"I can't possibly wear breeches! That would be so—"

"Improper?" Mr Davis supplied and Miss Taniyama nodded. "You think everything is 'improper'."

"Most likely because most of your suggestions seem to be! Perhaps you should learn some manners!"

Lord Newthorpe laughed.

"Come on then, let's get you down Miss Taniyama to give my dear Noll a chance."

Lord Newthorpe helped Miss Taniyama off of the horse and Mr Davis dragged the beast back to the riding block. He mounted with no issue and set off walking with ease.

"Okay, now let's see a trot!" Lord Newthorpe called. "And then a canter!"

Mr Davis confidently gheed the horse into a lively trot and demonstrated a few turns before heading towards the grass. He began cantering. Miss Taniyama and Lord Newthorpe raced after him to watch his progress.

He did well for a few minutes before he turned, like Miss Taniyama had done so many times, too suddenly. Mr Davis toppled from the horse with no one to catch him.

"Mr Davis!" Miss Taniyama shrieked.

Both she and Lord Newthorpe sprinted toward where Mr Davis had fallen. He had managed to sit up by the time they reached him. As soon as Lord Newthorpe saw his brother was not dead, he went to retrieve the horse, while Miss Taniyama tended to Mr Davis.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I am fine."

"You just fell off a horse!"

"Yes. Onto grass. I am fine."

"Mr Da— Oliver! Please, I want to help you!"

"And I do not require your assistance."

Miss Taniyama huffed indignantly.

"Your pride is insufferable."

"Then do not suffer it," Mr Davis spat.

Miss Taniyama huffed again and stalked off. Lord Newthorpe led the horse over to where Mr Davis sat and waited for his brother to stand.

"May I offer you some advice?" Lord Newthorpe asked.

"If I say 'no' will you remain silent?"

"No."

"Then speak."

"Why don't you try and impress the girl with things you are actually capable of?"

"I am not trying to impress the girl."

"Oh really? Then what was that little scene? Because it looked to me as if you were trying to impress her."

"Why would I try and impress her?" Mr Davis asked in a tired voice. He rolled his neck around and forced himself to his feet.

"Perhaps, it is because you like her. I can see why you might. She is young, pretty and has a reasonable level of wit."

"Why don't you marry her then?" Mr Davis muttered.

"Marry her? Who said anything about marriage?" Lord Newthorpe teased. "You brought that topic up."

"If I had not, you certainly would have," Mr Davis said. "But you know I have no desire to marry."

They began to walk back to the house.

"And why is that, brother? Because you will not inherit this place? Is it purely financial?" Lord Newthorpe asked.

"I see no benefit to myself from such an action, you know this. I am thirsty."

Lord Newthorpe sighed, but allowed Mr Davis to change the subject.

"And what drink do you fancy? Wine?"

"Tea."

"Ah, but it is a lady's duty to make tea. Perhaps we ought to ask Miss Taniyama to make you some."

Mr Davis scowled and gave up on conversation all together.

* * *

"And this is my sister, Miss Kyouka Yasuhara," Mr Yasuhara said, gesturing to the young girl beside him. Miss Yasuhara was no older than sixteen, thin and not quite fully formed. She had a pretty face and an empty head hidden behind a lovely smile.

"I am honoured to meet you," Miss Yasuhara said, curtsying.

"The honour is all mine," Lady Oakmoor replied. "I am so glad you could join us and in time for my ball too!"

"I hope we will become good friends," Miss Taniyama added. "It will be nice to have another female around the house." She sent a pointed glare in Mr Davis's direction, but he ignored it.

"I hope so too! I have heard so much about you all from my brother's letters."

"I hope some of his words were true," Lord Newthorpe jested.

"Come, let us take some refreshment in the drawing room," Lady Oakmoor suggested. "Miss Taniyama, would you do the honours?"

"Of course." Miss Taniyama called for a servant and arranged for tea and some delicacies brought up from the kitchen.

As they ate and drank, Mr Yasuhara told them of his time in London. He had been to the theatre and some of the fashionable shopping places. He brought them all little presents. Cravates for the men and summer bonnets for the ladies.

He had even treated his sister, little to her knowing. And Miss Taniyama observed her delight with such a warm feeling in her stomach that she felt jealous she did not have a brother like him.

Later on, Miss Taniyama helped Miss Yasuhara unpack her belongings and gave her a brief tour of the house. Lady Oakmoor had requested Miss Taniyama do this as she claimed to be too tired. But Miss Taniyama knew that she merely hoped the two young women would become fast friends. Miss Taniyama shared this hope and so engaged Miss Yasuhara on every available topic to make her feel at home.

The next morning, Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki visited in order to meet the new inhabitant. They both declared Miss Yasuhara to be a fine young woman, although Miss Matsuzaki would have added privately that it was a shame she did not have a larger fortune. This statement was not without basis, for Miss Yasuhara had only two thousand pounds. Miss Taniyama thought the interest of this would be enough for a modest living, but she understood that Miss Matsuzaki expected a higher quality of life.

"Miss Taniyama," Miss Yasuhara began after their guests had left them. "Might you show me around the gardens?"

"Of course, come, let me fetch my parasol and we shall be off."

And so they were, Miss Taniyama began a tour through the woods and into the main gardens.

"Miss Taniyama, is my brother happy here?"

Miss Taniyama was somewhat startled by the question.

"Of course he is, why do you ask?"

"When he was at home, he seemed somewhat forlorn."

"Perhaps he missed being here. I know he and Lord Newthorpe are good friends. They spend almost every day with each other!"

"Yes, I feel like I know Lord Newthorpe already from the amount that Osamu has spoken about him!" Miss Yasuhara giggled. "Do you look forward to the ball?"

"Yes, indeed. Lady Oakmoor has planned everything so carefully and her staff are quite attentive to every detail she gives. It shall be quite the event and we are lucky to be attending! Lady Oakmoor wanted to invite more but only so many people will fit into the household!"

"I am quite frightened that I will embarrass myself, I have never been to such an event," Miss Yasuhara admitted.

"Do not worry. Only a few weeks ago I went to a public assembly, my first ever! And I thoroughly embarrassed myself. My dancing was abysmal and Mr Davis did nothing to help my cause."

"I cannot imagine you are telling the truth!"

"Oh I am! You can ask him if you do not believe me! I can only be thankful that I was not trying to impress a suitor at the time!"

"Was he not present?"

Miss Taniyama laughed and explained her financial situation to her new friend, who sighed in pity.

"How dreadful! While being a governess is a fine thing, I have always wanted children of my own!"

"You know that already at such a young age?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Oh yes," Miss Yasuhara replied. "I have wanted a large family for as long as I can remember."

"Then I hope that you get your wish."

Miss Yasuhara smiled.

"Oh look! There is my brother and Lord Newthorpe! Are they boxing already?"

Miss Taniyama looked where the young lady was pointed and gaped. From a distance, it might have appeared like boxing, but Miss Taniyama's superior eyesight revealed more detail.

"Osamu!" Miss Yasuhara called as she jogged over.

The two young men broke apart and Lord Newthorpe looked away as Mr Yasuhara greeted his sister. Miss Taniyama caught up a minute or two later and addressed Lord Newthorpe.

"We seem to have caught you unawares," she commented.

"Quite, we were…

"Quite engaged with each other," Miss Taniyama finished for him.

His eyes widened in alarm but Miss Yasuhara caught their attention before any more could be said.

"So who was winning, brother? Is Lord Newthorpe really as good as you say? Or were you just being modest about your own abilities?"

"Have you ever heard me be modest about anything?" Mr Yasuhara asked with a laugh. His face had lost its red tinge as he teased his sister. "But it is getting late, let us accompany you back to the house before dinner."

"Oh yes, you both need to change! You are covered in mud! I am glad I do not box, I would hate to be covered in so much dirt!"

"A little dirt will not hurt you," Miss Taniyama reminded her.

"I know, but my dress is much prettier when clean!"

Miss Taniyama could not argue against this point and so slung her arm through her new friend's. They walked back together with the two young men following sheepishly behind.

Miss Taniyama did not quite know how to make sense of what she had seen. Of course she had heard of such things between men, there were always those in the navy accused of such heinous actions. But to see it happen right in front of her! And between two men she thought well of! They had broken the law in front of her very eyes. No one would believe it as their reputations were too good. No one apart from…

This is the sort of thing that Mr Urado would want to know. Miss Taniyama had so far only sent him one letter written a week after her arrival to assure him of her safety despite the bandits. She had not received a reply but did not expect one.

And yet something made her pause. If Mr Urado exposed Lord Newthorpe… It did not sit well with Miss Taniyama. Their actions had hurt no one. And it was not as if they had meant to be seen.

That night, Miss Taniyama wrote the letter to Mr Urado, and then locked it in a drawer, vowing she would not send it unless she saw some evidence of the Davises treachery.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter! Let's keep that up! Tell me all of your predictions for what's going to happen! (It won't change anything, it's already written! But I am curious!)**


	9. Chapter 8

The day of the ball arrived. Miss Taniyama could barely eat all day as she endeavoured once again to practice her dancing. Miss Yasuhara had offered to help Miss Taniyama, who had readily accepted. Miss Yasuhara, although empty headed when it came to all things academic, proved to be an excellent dance teacher.

Miss Taniyama felt almost confident that she would not mess up her steps as she dressed for the evening. Miss Yasuhara insisted on artfully arranging Miss Taniyama's hair and she let her. Miss Taniyama in turn tied Miss Yasuhara's sash and together they walked down to the hall.

When they arrived at the bottom of the staircase, Lady Oakmoor was scolding Mr Davis. Miss Taniyama did not even bother to look surprised.

"...made a deal that you would dance at least two dances! Now it is up to you who you dance with, of course, but there are two young ladies in this household and it would not shame you to partner either of them."

Mr Davis rolled his eyes.

"Mai can barely walk straight let alone dance," Mr Davis muttered.

"Mr Davis!" Lady Oakmoor exclaimed. "I will not hear such language from you!"

" _Préférez-vous l'entendre en Francais_?"

Lady Oakmoor bristled with anger and walked away. Miss Yasuhara and Miss Taniyama waited by the stairs until Mr Davis too had left and was replaced by Lord Newthorpe.

"You both look lovely," he said by way of a greeting. "You both outshine the sun."

"You should save your flattery for later," Miss Taniyama retorted. "When you may be in dire need of assistance after some poor young lady has mistaken you for your brother!"

"Nonsense, I have more than enough pretty words to go around. I must reserve dances with you both during the course of the evening!"

"Not if I reserve them first," Mr Yasuhara said upon his entry.

"Then I shall challenge you to a duel!" Lord Newthorpe declared dramatically, flailing about as if brandishing a sword. "I shall fight you for these fair maidens' hands!"

The two young ladies laughed as the two young men fought with their imaginary swords. Lord Newthorpe staged a daring attack that Mr Yasuhara tried desperately to parry. But alas, Lord Newthorpe's sword plunged into Mr Yasuhara, who fell to the floor, clutching his imaginary wound and whimpering.

"Haha! I win! I shall take you both for my victory and dance with you both at once while this knave weeps at my feet!"

"Lord Newthorpe, you are being quite ridiculous," Miss Yasuhara chastised. "How about I dance with you first while Miss Taniyama dances with my brother and then we rotate partners?"

"An excellent idea. Your sister has saved you, Mr Yasuhara!"

Lord Newthorpe offered Mr Yasuhara a hand to his feet. Mr Yasuhara accepted and thanked his sister with a dramatic bow for her goodness.

"You need to practice your swordplay instead of boxing," she teased.

"Indeed I do, Lord Newthorpe, do you have a fencing swords?" Mr Yasuhara asked. "Might we practice tomorrow?"

"I am sure we have some, though I have not fenced since my childhood. Mr Davis became too skilled at it and beat me every time," Lord Newthorpe replied.

Before long, guests had begun arriving and Lord Newthorpe opened the dancing. Mr Yasuhara took Miss Taniyama's hand and as at the assembly, guided her through the movements.

"You have improved greatly," he commented kindly.

"Your sister has been so kind as to practice with me," Miss Taniyama replied.

"She loves dancing. When at home she practices often. There was a time when my father thought of sending her to Vienna to become a ballerina, but what with the war… It was not meant to be."

Miss Taniyama wondered if the true reason had something to do with financials.

"Well, your sister admitted to me that she wants a family, and the life of a ballerina is not suited to that I don't think," Miss Taniyama said.

"That is true, and Kyouka will be a delightful mother."

"I must agree."

They danced in silence for a few minutes before Mr Yasuhara spoke again.

"How are you finding the country, Miss Taniyama?"

"Most palatable! The weather has been lovely and the grounds here are wonderful. Southampton for all its benefits, was full of soot! Not as bad as London I hear, but it is much better here."

"And you are settling in well with the family."

"As well as can be. Lady Oakmoor and Lord Oakmoor have been most kind to me. I can almost converse in basic French!"

"I beg you will teach my sister some, she never had much time for studies. But what do you mean, are you not happy here?"

"I only wish Mr Davis was not so… I want to be his friend and yet he makes it so hard," Miss Taniyama whispered.

To her surprise, Mr Yasuhara smiled.

"Ah, but you have failed to understand his character a little," he replied. "You need to see that Davis struggles to express his true wishes. If he truly dislikes a person, he does not give them any of his time. For people he likes and knows well, he tolerates them—"

"Tolerate?"

"Perhaps that is not the best choice of vocabulary," Mr Yasuhara said with a wince. "He wants his brother to be happy, for example. And will do little things to assist in that. But otherwise, he is quite happy to sit in silence with those he cares about."

"That still does not explain—"

"And then there are those that he likes more than he expected," Mr Yasuhara interrupted. "It disturbs him and so he lashes out. Tries to reject them so he does not have to deal with the emotion."

"What are you trying to say?" Miss Taniyama asked as the dance came to a close.

"I am trying to say that I believe he likes you a lot more than as a new member of the household."

Miss Taniyama blushed furiously.

Mr Yasuhara brought his hands up to clap as the musicians took their bow and a moment to refresh themselves. Miss Taniyama echoed his movement, looking around in alarm.

"Mr Yasuhara—"

"I am sorry, Miss Taniyama, I am engaged to dance with my sister now."

He danced through the crowd and out of sight. Miss Taniyama faltered, unsure of what to do. She forgot her engagement to dance with Lord Newthorpe as she weaved her way through the milling people.

"Miss Taniyama! Are you quite alright? You look most out of sorts!"

Miss Taniyama barely registered Miss Hara's voice.

"Yes, yes I am sorry. How are you?"

But Miss Hara was given no opportunity to reply, for Mr Davis had walked their way. Both young ladies curtsied as expected, but Mr Davis did not wait for them to straighten before he began to speak.

"Mai, will you do the honour of dancing with me?"

"Noll! I am already engaged to dance with Miss Taniyama! I think you are trying to steal my partner!"

Lord Newthorpe had appeared from nowhere and Miss Taniyama looked around in alarm. She did not know what to say or do until Mr Yasuhara provided an answer for her.

"Oh Newthorpe, you could let Davis have this dance, could you not? Your mother will be horrified if he does not keep up his share of the bargain, after all. And Miss Hara here is also in need of a partner, are you not?"

Miss Hara smiled graciously and nodded.

Miss Taniyama opened her mouth to speak and yet no sound came out.

"An excellent idea," Lord Newthorpe declared. "Miss Taniyama, you will have to excuse me, I shall collect on my dance later this evening."

Mr Davis offered Miss Taniyama his hand and numbly, she took it. He guided her towards the dance floor and they waited in silence for the music to begin. Miss Taniyama could not bring herself to make eye contact with her partner.

"You appear disturbed," Mr Davis commented.

"My apologies," Miss Taniyama mumbled. She took a deep breath and pulled a smile onto her face. She looked as high as Mr Davis's chin, but dared not look further northward. "I am quite well, perhaps that last dance took more out of me than I expected."

"If you would like to take a seat—"

"No, no! I would love to dance with you!" Miss Taniyama insisted.

For a moment, Miss Taniyama thought she saw Mr Davis smile.

The dance began and Miss Taniyama concentrated on the steps, not wanting to embarrass herself or her partner. Mr Davis enforced no conversation with her, and so Miss Taniyama made no blunders.

When the dance ended, Mr Davis took Miss Taniyama's arm.

"How are you feeling? Do you require a drink?"

Miss Taniyama nodded, hoping a drink and a few quiet moments might clear her thoughts. She let Mr Davis guide her through to the dining hall where a multitude of foods had been displayed. He deposited her at a table and fetched them both drinks.

"Here," he said, handing her the glass.

"Thank you, you have been most kind to me."

He frowned, but said nothing of her statement.

"I apologise for stealing you from Gene's turn to dance," he said.

"It turned out for the best. As Mr Yasuhara said, you must keep your promise to your mother. How is Luna?"

"She is doing well," he replied with a softened expression. "She attempted to stalk me this morning, as if I was her prey. I hope that she will become a proficient hunter and keep all the mice out of the house."

"You fear mice?"

"No, but they are vermin that steal food and spread disease. Their presence is not beneficial to the household."

Miss Taniyama smiled at these words. Mr Yasuhara had been right in one respect, Mr Davis appeared to enjoy assisting from the shadows in the general happiness of his family.

"Are you hungry?" Mr Davis asked.

"I could be persuaded to eat a little," Miss Taniyama replied. "I had not eaten all day from nerves."

"Nerves?"

"That I would embarrass myself again."

"Again?"

Miss Taniyama frowned at his ignorance.

"Like I did at the assembly. My poor dance attempts—"

"No one noticed those blunders, I assure you."

"But—"

"As you have declared yourself a young lady with no fortune nor intention of marriage, no one much cares for your behaviour. Had you had a notable fortune or some suitor in mind, then your actions would have been much more reprehensible."

Miss Taniyama blinked.

"Then I am glad I have no fortune."

"I will fetch us some food, please stay here and rest yourself."

Miss Taniyama complied with his request, finding this strangely conversational Mr Davis an interesting phenomena. Mr Davis took only a few minutes to return with a place of various different finger foods.

"Might I ask you a rather personal question?" Mr Davis asked.

"Of course."

"If you had fortune, would you marry?"

Miss Taniyama was somewhat taken aback by the question, but pondered it for a minute while chewing on a grape.

"I have spent so much time lately planning a life without any reliance on my own fortune that this is not something I had considered," Miss Taniyama began. "But… I think everyone has the desire to be loved by a family, do they not? I do not think it would be wrong of me to want such a thing… But no man will take me as I am. So it is foolish to think on it."

Miss Taniyama gulped and looked away, a deep pit of despair settling in her stomach.

"I think any man would be lucky—"

"Miss Taniyama! There you are! The next dance is about to start, are you free?" Lord Newthorpe asked as he burst into their conversation.

"Oh, yes of course! Please excuse me Mr Davis."

Mr Davis nodded his head and looked away as Miss Taniyama stood and allowed Lord Newthorpe to lead her away.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lord Newthorpe asked. "You two appeared quite intimate when I found you?"

They took their places and the music began before Miss Taniyama answered.

"Your brother was kindly looking after me as I felt a little lightheaded from all the dancing."

"My brother being kind?"

"I am sure he would say it was just so that I did not faint and ruin the party or drop the glass of wine," Miss Taniyama muttered, her disparaging mood bittering her words.

Lord Newthorpe did not reply and so they danced in silence. Miss Taniyama thought that Lord Newthorpe appeared pensive, but felt in no mood to converse.

At the end of the dance, she curtsied and broke away. She spotted Miss Hara talking to Miss Yasuhara and had every intention of joining them when Lady Oakmoor called them over.

"Miss Taniyama, I must have you meet my dear friend Mrs Lin! They are back from their honeymoon just today and I am so delighted that they made it here tonight," Lady Oakmoor said.

Mrs Lin smiled widely at the introduction.

"Lady Oakmoor has told me so much about you! And I hear you have another young lady in the household?" she asked. "I must meet her too! I heard that even Mr Davis accepted you into the fold. Come, let's get a drink. I want to hear everything."

Miss Taniyama was swept away by Mrs Lin and spent the rest of the evening in revealing most of her life history to her new friend.

* * *

Though the ball kept Miss Taniyama up late into the night, she woke early the next morning and as the the rest of the household was still firmly asleep, she decided to write Mr Urado a letter. Miss Taniyama could not in all honestly say anything bad about the family.

Lady Oakmoor and Lord Oakmoor had been impeccably behaved not only in their actions towards herself, but to everyone else as well. Miss Taniyama wondered if they had learnt from the previous wrongdoing they had done Mr Urado and had since striven to be better Christians.

Miss Taniyama could also not see fault in them for the actions of their sons, for it was the Lord and Lady of the house that Mr Urado had resentment against, not their children. To blame the parents for the behaviour of their children seemed wrong. True, they had raised Mr Davis and Lord Newthorpe, but at the same time, it was not as if Lady Oakmoor did not scold their sons when they deserved it.

So her letter was bland and full of stories with no substance. She knew it was not what Mr Urado wanted to hear, but at least from her words he would know she had not alienated herself from the Davis Family.

Miss Taniyama dressed alone and decided to walk down the village to post her letter before breakfast. It was not far, perhaps a mile or two, and that way she could be back without bothering anyone.

And yet, unknown to her, someone had spotted her departure. Mr Davis, as opposed to waking early as Miss Taniyama had done, had merely not gone to sleep. Instead, he had stayed up reading after the ball had ended and lost in a good book, he was impervious to the passing of time.

He noticed Miss Taniyama out of the corner of his eye from his position by his own bedroom window. Frowning, he sought to identify her figure with the aid of his telescope. He recognised her and the shape of a letter in her hand.

"Curious. I thought she had no one to write to…"

Although he suspected Miss Taniyama had had friends in Southampton, she had never mentioned one of them. Not to him anyway. Though, he supposed they had not talked much.

Nevertheless, the fact that she had risen uncommonly early and escaped from the house, very much alone, did not settle well with Mr Davis. Any thoughts of sleep were swept aside with the sudden decision to go for a ride in the fresh morning air.

However by the time he was dressed, the horse was tacked and he had ridden out from the stable, Miss Taniyama was long gone. He rode in the vague direction of the village, but had no luck in sourcing the young woman.

Frowning, he slowed to a walk, thinking of returning to the house and for a hot cup of tea. The letter in Miss Taniyama's handed rested heavily on Mr Davis's mind and he vowed to ask her about it subtly later. Perhaps it was nothing.

He turned his horse around and started towards the house. His sudden removal from his bedroom had been too hasty, too rash. Mr Davis would return and have tea and some toast. He would feed Luna some of the leftover food from the party, if she had not already escaped and began gorging herself.

Yet Mr Davis did not get halfway back before he quite literally bumped into Miss Taniyama.

"You're out early," she commented.

"As are you. May I enquire why?"

"I… Just fancied a walk. It is a beautiful morning after all."

So she was hiding the letter. Interesting.

"Indeed. I am just heading back for a spot of tea and to feed Luna, if you wish to join me."

"I would be delighted," Miss Taniyama replied with a smile.

Mr Davis almost returned the smile. Instead, he dismounted and they walked together in silence.

* * *

 **Author's note: "Hannah!" I hear you cry, "HANNAH, why did you not update on Monday?!"**

 **My internet was broken by my lovely housemates (or rather the guy in the annex trying to get his own connection and screwing ours up in the process) so I am posting this from my parents house - I did not visit just for their wifi but I did - and as this one is late I might post an extra chapter tomorrow/Sunday just in case the internet has not returned at my house on Monday...**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

By the time they had returned to the house, many of the others had risen, including Miss Yasuhara, who joined them for tea.

"My my, you two are up and about early!" she commented. "If I did not know better I would say you were courting!"

Mr Davis caught Miss Taniyama's cheeks tinging pink at this comment. That was new. He cocked his head to the side and observed her for a moment before speaking.

"My mother insisted we treat each other like brother and sister," he said robotically. "I am merely complying with my mother's wishes."

At that moment, the door burst open and Lady Oakmoor swept in.

"And yet, you promised, young man, to dance at least twice last night! And you did not!"

"Good morning to you to, Mother," Mr Davis replied.

"And what excuse do you have?"

"There was no one to dance with."

" _I_ would have danced with you!" Lady Oakmoor cried. "Now if I kept my end of the bargain, I should now have the rights to throw that mangy cat of yours out of my house! But as I am a kind person, I will let you keep her." Lady Oakmoor sighed. "No one to dance with… That is the poorest excuse I have heard…"

"Miss Yasuhara had been otherwise engaged in dancing, and Mai was not dancing. I refuse to dance with Miss Hara or Miss Matsuzaki as they are liable to get the wrong impression. Mrs Lin is even more insufferable when dancing and you were busy playing host. I knew no one else."

"And no one can be introduced in a ballroom?"

"You did not offer to introduce me to anyone," Mr Davis muttered.

Lady Oakmoor sighed again and gave up.

"Miss Taniyama, how did you find the evening?" she asked.

"Most illuminating," Miss Taniyama replied. "It was wonderful to meet Mrs Lin!"

"Oh definitely, perhaps we should call on them later. Miss Yasuhara, would you care to join us?"

"I would love to!"

"Lady Oakmoor, I am not dressed for such a visit," Miss Taniyama complained. "I must go and change."

"Yes, you do have mud all around the hems of your skirts! What have you been doing?"

"I went for a walk," Miss Taniyama replied. "The morning air was most refreshing."

"Lovely. Well you go and change and then we'll be off! I will call for the carriage."

Miss Taniyama nodded her consent and rose, about to leave the room when Lady Oakmoor called her name.

"Miss Taniyama, could you just check in on Eugene, it is not like him to be asleep so late even if there was a ball last night."

"Of course."

Miss Taniyama left the room and took the detour past Lord Newthorpe's bedroom. She knocked lightly to announce herself.

"Lord Newthorpe," she called. "Your mother has asked me to check on you…"

Miss Taniyama's words fell silent as her eyes fully absorbed what was in front of her. Lord Newthorpe was not alone in his bed. At first, she thought that his bedmate and he were merely sleeping. Then she heard the moans, saw the slight rocking of the bed, the nakedness of their skin.

"I will just show myself out!" she squeaked.

Both men looked around as Miss Taniyama covered her eyes and backed out of the door. She meant to fled, to run as far as possible and yet she could not move further than a foot away. Miss Taniyama had collided with a hard chest.

She bounced backwards and looked up to see Mr Davis glaring down at her.

"I—"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, I—"

"Do not lie to me."

"I—"

"Miss Taniyama. All it will take is a single word from me and I can have you thrown out onto the streets with nothing but the clothes you wear at this moment. Tell me. What did you see?"

Before Miss Taniyama could even think of replying. Lord Newthorpe burst out of his room, hastily dressed and harassed looking.

"Miss Taniyama—"

"Gene, let me deal with this," Mr Davis insisted.

"Noll, I— It's all a big mistake, honest! I—"

"Eugene. Return to your room I will speak with you in a minute," Mr Davis said in a dangerously low voice.

Lord Newthorpe nodded and backed into his bedchamber.

"Now, Miss Taniyama—"

"They were doing things!" she hissed. She glanced up and down the corridor in search of servants. "They were… It did not look like something I…"

Mr Davis pursed his lips.

"And what will you require to keep silent on the matter?" he asked. "Money? Jewels?"

He spat the last two words so hard Miss Taniyama winced as if he had struck her.

"Nothing!" she whimpered. "Nothing at all!"

Mr Davis narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.

"If I hear even a whisper. You will regret it. Now go."

Miss Taniyama scampered away. Mr Davis watched her go with pain in his chest. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then entered Lord Newthorpe's room.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" he muttered.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Lord Newthorpe replied. "It's just me!"

He gestured around his empty room as if to prove it.

"Yasuhara. Get out from under the bed, you aren't fooling anyone. You know your actions are punishable by law. And yet you do not have the sense to keep it to your private 'boxing' sessions?"

"Noll. I'm—"

"Do not try my patience."

Mr Yasuhara slid out from under the bed and straightened his clothing.

"Mr Davis, we just fell asleep together!"

"And then woke up and decided to do something else," Mr Davis finished for him. "Yes. Miss Taniyama saw it. Now I have threatened her to within an inch of her life. If she speaks, I will deal with her. But you two have to be more careful!"

"Noll, I—"

"I don't want to hear it," Mr Davis muttered. "Just…"

He shook his head in disappointment and showed himself out.

* * *

Miss Taniyama ran to her room and scribbled down everything she had seen. She locked this new letter with the other she had written. While her previous reservations held true, she had no reason not to collate evidence against the family. If all good and well, then she would never have to use it.

Once she had completed this task, she changed into a clean dress and put the mud-stained one out to be washed.

A private thought about squirrelling away some sort of sustenance, whether it be in the form of food or money, occured to Miss Taniyama. If she was to be thrown out of the house by Mr Davis, then she wanted something to fall back on.

Mr Davis.

Her emotions regarding the man were so mixed. Mr Yasuhara seemed to think him enamoured by her and yet his own behaviour blew hot and cold. One minute he was caring for her, fetching her a drink, insisting she rest… And the next, he was threatening to make her homeless.

His threat was neither idle nor unfounded. Miss Taniyama knew the consequences of Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara's actions as well as he did. Miss Taniyama knew that he was only trying to protect his brother.

And yet she could not help but wonder that if Mr Yasuhara's words had been true, that Mr Davis truly did care for her in some way, that he would have been softer in his words towards herself.

Miss Taniyama rejoined the party downstairs and together they set off. On several occasions, Lady Oakmoor commented on her being absent minded, but Miss Taniyama played the situation off as tiredness from the previous night.

Mrs Lin had been delighted to see her friends so soon. She had already begun plans for a little party of her own in a few days time.

"We're thinking of having a few of the officers over, for a little supper and some card games," Mrs Lin told them. "There are several bright young officers that are desperate need of wives."

She looked to Miss Taniyama and Miss Yasuhara at this point. Miss Taniyama smiled and shook her head. But Miss Yasuhara looked genuinely excited by the prospect.

"Do you like a man in uniform?" Lady Oakmoor teased her young guest.

"Well, Colonel Lin looked most becoming," Miss Yasuhara admitted. "But as such a handsome man as he is taken, I suppose I could make do with some other younger officer."

The ladies laughed at her boldness. Miss Taniyama thought she saw something like a scheme coming together behind Lady Oakmoor and Mrs Lin's eyes. She said nothing of it, but suspected that her young friend would find herself engaged before her trip was done.

* * *

A few days later, Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara decided to spend the day trying to teach Miss Taniyama, once again, to ride. This time with Miss Yasuhara's assistance. While they were out in the park, Mrs Lin had taken it upon herself to return the visit to Lady Oakmoor.

"Lady Oakmoor, I have here a personal invite for you and your family to come to our humble abode this Friday evening for a little party," Mrs Lin began.

Lady Oakmoor took the envelope, admired the handwriting and agreed at once.

"We would be delighted."

"And if Mr Davis and the boys find themselves disinclined to come, do not force them. Because it will make it much easier to find a husband for Miss Yasuhara without them," Mrs Lin said with a laugh. "Although, on the subject of marriage, I must enquire further about Miss Taniyama. She is a delightful young lady who would make any man happy. I know of her financial situation, but surely something could be done for her?"

Lady Oakmoor sighed.

"I wish it were so simple," she replied. "If her father was easily located, or even her father's will to be found, then something may be done. But it is proving difficult."

"You are looking for him?"

"Not I, personally, but Mr Yasuhara is here to study law under Lord Oakmoor's guidance. He's given him the project to test him."

"And if her father is never found, what then?"

Lady Oakmoor looked away for a moment.

"Then perhaps I will touch on my own fortune to assist her. I think she wants a family and as a woman almost denied one… She is too good a girl to miss out."

"And Mr Davis danced with her," Mrs Lin mentioned. "That was unexpected."

Lady Oakmoor smiled.

"Yes, he did."

"You think there is something between them?"

"I have never seen Oliver as interested in a girl and yet… He has stated so many times that he is opposed to marriage. I do not know how he is to be supported if he does not. He claims that Eugene will take care of him and while I believe that... Perhaps it is not for me to worry. They are smart boys, they will figure it out."

"There is no ill notions in worrying for your children, Lady Oakmoor. I know I would do the same."

Mrs Lin smiled with a hint of mirth in her eyes. Lady Oakmoor narrowed her eyes for just a moment.

"My dear Mrs Lin, do you have something to tell me? Am I to be a grandmother?"

"If you were my real mother, then perhaps. It is too soon to tell but…" Mrs Lin smiled again. "I just have a feeling. Like I can feel a change in my body."

"Oh this is wonderful!"

"You must not tell Lin! Or anyone! I do not want a soul knowing until I am certain."

"Of course, of course! I will not tell anyone! But I am so pleased for you!" Lady Oakmoor gushed. "I will admit to starting a bonnet for your future children soon after you were wed. I missed you so much when you were gone and it kept my idle hours busy."

"You are too sweet."

* * *

Colonel and Mrs Lin's evening party rolled around all too soon. Miss Taniyama, though still feeling out of sorts from her encounter with Mr Davis, went along to support her friend. Miss Yasuhara had spent almost an extra hour getting ready. Redoing her hair and reapplying her ribbons so many times no matter how often Miss Taniyama repeated claims of her beauty.

Much to Miss Taniyama's surprise, Mr Davis, Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara all came. She supposed that Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara were social creatures. However Mr Davis's decision to attend, after having received reassurance that he need not, confused her somewhat.

That is, until she thought that he might be accompanying them to keep an eye on her. Did he suspect that she would spread Lord Newthorpe's secret so swiftly after his threat?

This dampened the elation she felt in her that Miss Yasuhara would be having such a good evening by pangs of regret for her own circumstance.

They arrived in good time and were shown into a little parlor where several card tables had been set up. Miss Taniyama knew a little of cards, as it had been one of the few things her mother had felt up to doing during her illness.

She sat down with Miss Yasuhara and two officers who introduced themselves as Wilson and Beckett. They were sturdy young men, tall and blond with cheerful smiles. Miss Taniyama had suspected them brothers at first, but after some conversation they revealed themselves to be cousins.

"We were born within a few days of each other," Wilson explained as he looked through his cards. "And we have been good friends ever since."

"That is until I beat him at cards," Beckett added. "Then he becomes a frightful bore."

"Ah," Miss Yasuhara began. "That is a great shame, but as I am about to beat you both that shall not be an issue!" She lay down her cards and the whole table exclaimed at her sudden victory.

"How sly of you," Miss Taniyama commented. "My plan for the long game barely began!"

They continued to play until supper was announced. Upon which, they all rose and were shown through to the dining room. Mrs Lin had carefully planned the table and had written little name tags for each place.

"I wanted everyone to have an opportunity to meet new people," Mrs Lin was saying as they entered. "So I hope you will all make a new friend today."

Miss Yasuhara, it turned out, was surrounded on every side by officers. Not far away, Lady Oakmoor and Lord Oakmoor were sat together, close enough that they could intervene if necessary, but far enough away that they need not be involved in the conversation.

Miss Taniyama, on the other hand, was seated as far as possible from her friend and right next to Mr Davis.

She wanted to beg Mrs Lin to move her to any other place, but there were no spare seats. So she took her chair and waited for him to join her. On her other side was a married couple and opposite her were the only rowdy men in the whole party.

Miss Taniyama strongly suspected they had drunk a little too much of the wine.

"The couple next to you may soon be requiring the service of a governess," Mrs Lin suddenly hissed in her ear. "Do not mention it, but do scope them out. If they seem like nice people, I am sure I can mention your name to them."

Miss Taniyama thanked her for her goodness. So that had been Mrs Lin's plan and a delightful scheme it would have been too, if it had not been for Mr Davis.

"Good evening," Miss Taniyama said when he sat down. "Have you had much luck with cards?"

"No."

"I would not have suspected you of playing poorly."

"I did not play at all."

Miss Taniyama frowned, but said no more. The starters had just been served and Miss Taniyama tucked in, eager for any excuse not to make conversation.

"Yourself?"

Miss Taniyama almost dropped her fork in alarm.

"I won only one game. Miss Yasuhara was most proficient."

"And no doubt her charms distracted the gentlemen."

"No doubt indeed. But she is young with an intention to be married, so I cannot blame her or them."

"Mrs Lin's intention to surround her with officers already has her five possible suitors by the looks of things."

"Yes," Miss Taniyama agreed, looking down the table and smiling at her friend. Miss Yasuhara was the life of the conversation at that end of the table.

"Do you play chess, Miss Taniyama?" Mr Davis asked.

"I do not, but I would be delighted to learn."

"I will ask Lin to borrow his set then," Mr Davis said.

"You know the Colonel well?"

"Quite well, yes. My mother, as I am sure you have noticed by now, has a habit of taking young people under her wing and looking after them. She sees herself as a surrogate mother to a lot of people, the Colonel and his wife included."

"How kind of her."

They ate in silence for a little while and Miss Taniyama caught a little of what the rowdy officers opposite her were saying.

"...head down the pushing school later, eh, boys?" one said as he chewed his food, open mouthed.

"Yeah!"

Miss Taniyama was somewhat startled.

"You still attend school? Even though you're in the army?" she asked, with no thought to interrupting their conversation.

The men looked around and laughed in her face. Miss Taniyama sat back, affronted.

"They mean a house of ill repute," Mr Davis muttered so that only she could hear. Miss Taniyama looked around at him in alarm.

"Oh. Oh I see."

Miss Taniyama blushed in her ignorance and forced her focus back to her food.

"But they are officers!" she hissed back. "These are supposed to be respectable men!"

"And apparently even 'respectable men' have urges, Miss Taniyama."

"Then they ought to get married and—"

"And then leave their wives for months, if not years at a time? Men like them will do these things. Do not be so surprised about it."

"But I must screen Miss Yasuhara from these facts. What of the men she is sat by? Are they as—"

"I am sure Mrs Lin will have vetted them," Mr Davis said in an attempt to soothe her fears.

"Are you sure? I do not want Miss Yasuhara to set her heart on a man that will not be faithful to her. A good marriage is bound by trust and mutual respect and—"

"You seem to know a lot how a 'good' marriage works for someone not interested in being so inclined yourself."

"I am basing this on what I saw of my parents, and of your parents," Miss Taniyama replied in earnest. "Just because I have no hope for myself does not mean I cannot care and advise those I care about."

"And what would you advise me?" Mr Davis asked.

Miss Taniyama blinked, unsure how to take this question.

"You mean, on the topic of marriage?"

"That is what we were speaking about."

Miss Taniyama blinked again, unsure how to respond. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I think you should find someone to spend your life with that will make you happy," she said. "You have the opportunity to marry for something like love, though I suppose fortune must come into it somewhere. And then I think you should settle within a short ride of here, so you may often visit your brother, or else you would miss him. Though of course, you would never admit it."

Mr Davis accepted her speech without comment. They ate the remainder of the meal in relative silence. An occasional comment on the food or the atmosphere occurred, but nothing more. Miss Taniyama almost forgot to listen into the marriage couple's conversation to see if they were worthy employers and by the time she had, she sincerely wished she had not.

They were bickering at every opportunity and found Mr Davis's silence a welcome relief.

After the main course, the party broke up into card tables again, as dessert would be served later as a buffet. Mr Davis enquired of Colonel Lin about a chess board and he provided one most willingly, on the condition that they first play a game.

Miss Taniyama sat to the side to watch their progress, in a hope to learn a little of the rules. She caught the intentions of most of the pieces, but she had no hope for playing her own game against Mr Davis.

In fact, they soon drew a little crowd in. The officers supporting their colonel, suspecting that no one could beat him. Miss Taniyama, feeling a little sorry for Mr Davis's lack of support, decided to cheer him on until Lord Newthorpe passed her by and informed her there was no need.

"Noll will win. He always has done."

Miss Taniyama could not question this as she had no idea of how the game was progressing. Colonel Lin had taken more of Mr Davis's pieces, which she supposed to be a good thing for Lin. But Mr Davis did not seem perturbed by this fact in the slightest.

"Lord Newthorpe, how do you win at chess?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"By killing the king," Lord Newthorpe replied. "Noll will put the Colonel's king in a position from which he cannot escape and thus declare checkmate."

Miss Taniyama continued to watch, enthralled as both men moved their little wooden pieces. Every now and then a spectator would 'ooh' or 'ah'. Then all of a sudden, Mr Davis spoke.

"Checkmate."

Colonel Lin frowned deeply.

"It can't be…" he muttered. "I could— No. Wait."

"It is, sir!" an officer cried. "It's checkmate! He did it!"

Miss Taniyama gaped as Colonel Lin tried to find a way out of the situation, but alas, he could not seem to find one. He sighed, defeated and offered Mr Davis his hand.

Mr Davis shook it with a smile that Miss Taniyama thought to be genuine.

"I challenge you, sir!" another officer cried. "To save the reputation of our men!"

The others laughed. Mr Davis looked to Miss Taniyama, seeing as it had been his intention to teach her, but she shook her head and smiled. So he accepted the challenge.

Miss Taniyama only left when dessert was announced. When she went to fetch something to nibble on, Lord Newthorpe handed her a plate with raspberry tart on it.

"Give it to Noll, seeing as he cannot get up right now."

Miss Taniyama complied and carried the plate over, sharing Lord Newthorpe's compliments. Mr Davis thanked her without looking up from the game, but picked up his fork nonetheless and ate a little.

Not to anyone's surprise, but Mr Davis won the next game, and the next, and the next. Some men began betting on the outcomes, but the only ones that won were those that bet on Mr Davis. Miss Taniyama watched for the rest of the evening, learning slowly to appreciate the tactics and forethought involved. She wondered if Mr Davis would still teach her to play. She wondered if she could ever hope to play respectfully.

She wondered if Mr Davis would ever truly trust her…

* * *

 **Author's note: Still with no internet, I'm currently sat in a cafe to post this as I got sent home from work because of the snow (If you're not aware, the whole of the UK is having snow issues...) but my landlord said internet should return on Tuesday! So that's something... Maybe I'll post a second chapter today before I head home... Who knows!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Madoka asked me here today," Colonel Lin said as he and Mr Davis set out from the house on horseback.

"I could have guessed that," Mr Davis replied. "What does she want this time? She apparently already has an officer in mind for Miss Yasuhara."

"Indeed she has, though the fellow is a good man, so I would not be too concerned."

"I am not."

Colonel Lin smiled.

"Please know that I get no pleasure from this question," he began. "But she wants me to ask you about the Taniyama girl."

"Mai?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She…" Colonel Lin paused to consider his choice of words.

"Just spit it out."

"Madoka suspects you have some liking for the girl."

"Your wife would be wrong," Mr Davis muttered, urging his horse onwards. "And she should not stick her nose where it is not wanted."

"She noticed the amount of attention you have been giving her."

"Because my mother would make my life difficult if I did not try and engage with our new 'sister'," Mr Davis replied, adding an inflection to his last word to show his displeasure. "It is nothing more than that."

"Your mother knows enough of your character to not expect this much," Colonel Lin said.

"If you are trying to tell me that I have put a great deal more effort into the encounters than necessary then considered me well advised. I shall relent in my efforts."

"Davis?"

"Yes, Lin?"

"Why don't we move past this little resistance? I know you like her. There is nothing wrong with this."

Mr Davis glared at his friend.

"If this torture is payback for my beating you last night then remind me to lose next time."

"You realise my men are now challenging each other to find the best player so that they have some chance of beating you."

"If it take an entire troop of men to beat me, then I think you need better men."

"If I had better men, then they would become my superiors. They are skilled enough for their stations. But you are changing the subject. Let's say, in a hypothetical world, you liked the girl."

Mr Davis rolled his eyes, but allowed the analogy to continue.

"And in this hypothetical situation, what would you have me do about it?"

"Marry the girl."

"And why would I do that?" Mr Davis asked. "She has no fortune, no ability in dancing and you would have me do it just to make your own wife happy."

"As if you have ever cared for dancing," Colonel Lin replied. "Or fortune."

"I must have something to live on and so must she," Mr Davis said.

"And if she had fortune? If her father found and all was for the best? Would you then argue with the quantity?"

Mr Davis barely refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"Perhaps I would. Seeing as I am being forced into a marriage that I care not for. You know I am not fit for such a duty! So what is the reason for pressing this issue? Especially with a girl that I am being constantly told to treat as a sister?"

"Constantly told?" Colonel Lin asked. "Or are you constantly reminding yourself so that you have an excuse to ignore your feelings? I know you, Davis, and you are more predictable than you would like to believe."

Mr Davis, now jolly well fed up with the topic, nudged his horse into a canter to escape his questioning friend. Why could the man not leave him alone? And why could he not think of a way to explain that the girl was not to be trusted?

She had seen Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara! She had sent letters to some unknown person and then lied about it! Though her actions otherwise seemed amiable, Mr Davis knew better. He knew that someone must keep an eye on her, for the benefit of everyone he held dear.

He just needed proof. One of those letters, perhaps. As he slowed to a walk near the garden pond, he sighed. He would find proof. He would keep his family safe.

* * *

"Tell me about your family."

Miss Taniyama was somewhat surprised by the demand. She had been sat, quite quietly reading her book and fixing a tear in Miss Yasuhara's gown when Mr Davis had burst into the room.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell me about your family," he repeated.

Miss Taniyama marked her page and closed her book.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"Your father is in the army? What rank is he?"

"I do not know exactly. A lieutenant of some kind, I believe," Miss Taniyama replied.

"And your mother? She was from a respectable family?"

"Yes? Her father was a gentlemen," Miss Taniyama said quietly.

"And she died of what exactly?"

"The doctors were never sure of the cause, but she was constantly weak and tired no matter how much she rested. Mr Davis, what is all this about?"

"And siblings, did you have siblings?"

"I had a brother, but he died," Miss Taniyama stated.

Her frown ever increasing, she waited for Mr Davis to interrogate her further. But he had paused in his line of questioning and she took the opportunity to ask him a question.

"What is this all about? Why have you stormed in here to question me as if I am a criminal on trial for murder?"

"I… I was just curious."

He had yet to sit down and now clasped his hands together as he glanced around at the chairs. Evidently, he thought better of it, and left the room. Leaving Miss Taniyama thoroughly puzzled.

But no sooner had he left, that he returned. This time, Mr Davis took a seat opposite Miss Taniyama and crossed one leg over the other. Miss Taniyama frowned for a moment before opening her book again and setting to work.

She had just about finished her first row of stitches when she heard a snigger. Miss Taniyama looked up. It could only have come from Mr Davis and yet he seemed quite content staring out of the window. Or perhaps at his own reflection in the glass as the light was bright enough. Miss Taniyama could not tell either way.

She started the second row.

He sniggered again.

Miss Taniyama's head snapped up and she fixed Mr Davis with a glare.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Me?" Mr Davis asked in faux innocence. "No."

"Then perhaps, you would like some water?"

"No."

Miss Taniyama sighed and was just about to begin sewing again when Mr Davis suddenly spoke.

"How many times have you read that book now?"

"Only a few times," Miss Taniyama replied, her tone unnaturally defensive. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought seeing as being able to read was a talent that you actually possess, that you might branch out from that singular book."

Miss Taniyama struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"Well this happens to be a favourite of mine and if I want to read it more than once, I do not see why I cannot do so! I have read many other books in my time and currently have the luxury of choice. I do not see what it is to you!"

Much to Miss Taniyama's annoyance, Mr Davis's smirk grew.

"I should have known you would enjoy a romance book so much."

"And what do you mean by that inflection in your speech?" Miss Taniyama demanded. "Are you trying to imply that I am somehow lesser for liking a romance book?"

"Well, I—"

But Miss Taniyama did not allow him time for words.

"Because I am not lesser in anyway! You know as well as I do that I will never have the chances that are found in these books!" Tears began to well in Miss Taniyama's eyes. "You know as well as I do that the best I can hope for is to look after someone else's children instead of my own. You know as well as I do that I have no mother or father to care for me!" A single tear leaked down Miss Taniyama's cheek. "I can do nothing about these facts. So yes! I read romance novels. I lose myself in their wondrous storylines because I will never have these things. And you— You, who has parents and a chance at a good marriage and a family of your own— You choose to mock me for it! If I am somehow lesser for reading these novels, what does that make you? What does that make someone who would look down on those less fortunate than themselves?"

And without waiting for an answer, Miss Taniyama scooped up her needlework and book and fled from the room with tears streaming down her face.

Mr Davis watched her go with a profound sense of being dumbstruck. His intentions to tease had been taken entirely the wrong way. He had only wanted her to tease him back. For a little banter…

But he had struck a nerve.

A cold shiver ran down Mr Davis's spine. The more he thought about it, the more her words made sense. How foolish was he to think that it had been an advisable topic? He ought to have teased her about riding or dancing or…

Or not teased her at all.

He ought to have spoken to her like a rational human being. Asked about her needlework or her French lessons or...

Disgusted with himself, Mr Davis stood and strode towards the window. He slammed his hands down on the window sill and then stormed out of the room. He returned to his own bedroom, locked the door and flung himself on his bed to brood.

* * *

Miss Yasuhara left them a few days after Mr Davis and Miss Taniyama's little spat. Miss Taniyama was exceedingly sorry to see her friend go and was consoled only by the invitation she received not long after to a Charity Ball being held by the Haras.

"I can promise you," Lady Oakmoor said as she read her own invitation. "That they have spent more money on these cards than they will do in giving to charity!"

"What makes you say so?"

"Because I am a patron of the local charities for the poor and for the workhouses and I know something of the income they receive. I would know of any considerable sums."

"But is the intention here not to raise the money with their asking for a little money towards a ticket for entry?" Miss Taniyama asked, a little confused.

Lady Oakmoor sighed and shook her head.

"I wish it were, but the Haras are artfully deceitful. Their daughter is not so much, for she is too young to fully understand these matters. But their income is not so good to support the kind of balls they put on. They run them under the guise of charity when in reality they keep some of the income to pay for the proceedings."

Miss Taniyama's mouth fell open in shock.

"How dreadful! But, if this is the case, why do you not expose them?"

"Because a scandal like that would be bad for the community," Lady Oakmoor replied. "After such an exposure, no one would trust each other any more. It is better for everyone's felicity that we keep up the facade."

"It is not for the poor! For those in need of the charity!" Miss Taniyama protested.

"I can promise you that I would not let those in need go amiss."

"Then why are there still—"

"Because money can only go so far. If I give a man a fish, he is fed for a day. If I teach a man to fish, he is fed for the rest of his life."

Miss Taniyama relented on her argument, admitting to herself that she did not know enough of the subject to make a good point. And instead turned her attentions to the Charity Ball.

"A bal masqué…" Miss Taniyama read. "Do you mean to tell me, that it is a masquerade? That we must all wear masks? But I do not have such a thing. I must make something!"

"Calm yourself, we have more than enough time to make a few masks."

"But I will never know with whom I dance with? This is bordering on the scandalous!" Miss Taniyama insisted.

"That is the fun of it, my dear, you must try and guess who your partner is!" Lady Oakmoor gave a light giggle. "I can promise you that some people will be easier to identify than others! I think I might order two carriages so that the men and women may travel separately, to add to the air of mystery…"

Miss Taniyama thought it a little odd to be hiding themselves from members of their own party, but as Lady Oakmoor seemed excited by the idea, she did not question it. To add to the fun, Miss Hara visited the very next day with extra rules for the ball.

"I thought of it only last night and now I must visit all the young ladies," Miss Hara told Miss Taniyama. "Mama agrees as well. That all the single ladies must wear white dresses, and the married ladies must wear coloured dresses. This way, the gentlemen will still know not to flirt with those off limits to them."

"And will the gentlemen be likewise colour coded?" Miss Taniyama enquired.

Miss Hara looked taken aback.

"I had not thought about that."

"It would stop any inappropriate behaviour if they were. Perhaps they could have white masks if they are single, to keep with the theme?"

"That is an excellent idea," Miss Hara declared. "I shall make it so! Will you tell your brothers and Mr Yasuhara?"

Miss Taniyama winced at the use of the word 'brother'. Even in her make believe story she was only a cousin. And in all truth, she was nothing to these men. Less than nothing in one case.

"Of course," she promised. "I will pass on the message to them and Lord Oakmoor."

"He is coming too?"

"I believe so," Miss Taniyama said. "I find it so refreshing that he and Lady Oakmoor still love each other so dearly. I have seen them dance together and it is not for show. I truly believe they care deeply for each other."

"I must agree. I hope that I will be that happy in my own marriage."

They sipped at their tea and smiled at each other.

"Miss Hara," Miss Taniyama began. "Ought I to wear a coloured dress? As though I am single, I have no hope of marriage—"

"No! Don't be ridiculous! You are single! And maybe some rich young man will fall in love with you and take you even with no money," Miss Hara said.

Miss Taniyama wanted to argue that this was very unlikely, but nevertheless, she nodded her agreement. Besides, she did have a white dress courtesy of Lady Oakmoor's excessive kindness in filling out her wardrobe.

By the time the ball came around, Miss Taniyama felt better about attending. For one night, she could pretend to be anyone she wanted to be and no one would know. She had even begun to create a character of sorts for herself.

Her masked self would not be rich, but wealthy enough to marry whomever she liked and then be in a position to dote on her children and help those in the community. She would be educated and graceful and kind. She would not have any feelings for anyone.

A blank slate.

She would also not be secretly spying on the family that had been so kind to her. She would not be collecting evidence of every minor wrongdoing of the people that had taken her in.

As Miss Taniyama readied herself before the ball, she twirled around her bedroom. She had pinned her hair up in a new fashion, as suggested by Miss Hara, that pointed out that if she repeated a previous hairstyle that someone might recognise her.

A knock on the door caught her attention and Miss Taniyama almost tripped over her own skirts in her haste to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"Miss, the Lady of the house has requested that you come down now as the carriage is ready," the maid relayed her message.

"Ah! I am not ready! Can you help me with my sash?"

"Of course, Miss."

Two minutes of hurried action later, Miss Taniyama practically ran down the stairs and into the waiting coach.

"My dear, your cheeks look quite flushed! Are you quite well?" Lady Oakmoor asked.

"Oh yes, I lost track of time is all."

The coach began trundling down the road.

"The men left a little while beforehand, so we have no chance of intercepting them and ruining our disguises," Lady Oakmoor said triumphantly. "Though Lord Oakmoor did assure me that the boys all looked their best. I think this evening will be quite fun!"

"Has everyone decided to attend?" Miss Taniyama asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Sadly not, I believe Mr Davis decided to stay at home," Lady Oakmoor said. She pursed her lips.

"What a shame," Miss Taniyama mumbled, though her heart rejoiced at the news. She had no need to fear embarrassing herself in front of him. Or that he would say cruel things and leave her crying behind her mask.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I am once again in a cafe to get internet! I should be getting proper internet at home again on Tuesday... So Maybe I'll update again then in celebration! So if I don't update then, assume my internet is still fucked. The snow is all but gone here. Which is a shame, I did like it while it was here...**

 **Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 11

When they arrived, a servant showed them through to the hall, where a multitude of people had already begun conversing. The string quartet were setting up in one corner and as Miss Taniyama soaked in the atmosphere, she managed to lose Lady Oakmoor.

"...delightful wine don't you think?"

"And I had bought almost three dozen…"

"...wretched girl having…"

Miss Taniyama caught snapshots of conversation as she milled about. A servant offered her a drink and she took it. The wine was a little strong for her taste but holding the glass gave her something to do until—

"May I have your hand for the first dance?"

Miss Taniyama looked around at the gentleman that had approached her. She could see nothing of his visage, his white mask aptly concealing his identity. His hair was dark and his figure good. The Hara's attempt at mood lighting had worked a little too well, the semi-lit room hiding even his eye colour from Miss Taniyama.

"Of course," she replied. "But as I know not who you are, might I ask who you are tonight?"

"Who I am tonight?" he questioned.

"Well, tonight, I decided I would be someone different you see," Miss Taniyama explained. "Tonight I am young and carefree without a worry in the world. It is a little silly but—"

"I understand," he said. "In that case, tonight I am… I am a man who would not worry about the expectations of my family, or of myself. Tonight I am hoping that all my suspicions about a friend are mere paranoia on my part. Tonight, I am hoping that the world will be kind to those that deserve it."

"How noble of you," Miss Taniyama commented.

"Hardly. I am merely looking out for a few friends," the stranger replied.

"That is still noble. It is often hard not to get caught up in one's own life. That on a night like tonight, where you can be anyone you like, you think of your friends."

"My… My friends are very dear to me," the stranger said. "I often fail to tell them how much they improve my life."

"Friends are good like that. They will often put up with you even if you do not express your gratitude— Not that I don't think you do such a thing but—"

"It is quite alright, I understand your meaning."

Miss Taniyama smiled in thanks.

"The musicians look as if they are almost ready, perhaps we should take our places."

The stranger nodded and offered Miss Taniyama his arm. She smiled again and took it, depositing her glass on a passing waiter's tray. They took their places and waited for the dance to begin in relative silence.

The music began and Miss Taniyama moved with it, lead by the confidence the mask and a few sips of wine had given her. Her partner, likewise, moved well.

"Do you like dancing?" she asked.

"Only with some people," he replied.

"I hope I suffice."

"You do." A short silence prevailed until the stranger spoke again. "You have declared yourself single by the colour of your dress, but I suppose I should enquire on whether you have any designed on a man…"

His voice trailed off, as if nervous to ask.

"How bold of you."

"I would not want to impose—"

"I understand, I meant my words only as a jest. Tonight, I—" Miss Taniyama had been about to say that she had no designs on any man. That no creature held her interest. But then Mr Davis came to mind. "—No. No I have no designs on anyone."

"You hesitated."

"I…"

"I will only be a little disappointed, but I do not want to hear lies," the stranger said, his voice soft and almost welcoming.

"I— There is a man. A man whom I have no chance with. Half the time he treats me like… Like I am nothing but a stupid child. I know I am younger than him and I have not read all the great books that he has but it is not that I do not want to." She sighed. "But then other times… Other times he shares wonderful things with me. Like the stars and planets and… But it is foolish to think of that when nothing can happen between us."

"But you said that tonight, you said that you were carefree without a worry in the world. So perhaps for tonight, you ought not to worry what can and can't happen."

"I wish it were that simple," Miss Taniyama said with a sigh. "But I have it on good report that he is not attending tonight so there is no loss in a little worry about it. Instead, I shall enjoy your company and that of everyone here too."

"I am glad of that, at least," the stranger said. "I think I understand a little of what your man is feeling though."

"He is not my—"

"When I was younger, I professed that I would never try gardening. I was convinced it was boring and would do me no favours to try and for a long while I stuck to my resolve. Then I saw other's attempt it. I saw their enjoyment and they encouraged me to try but I had promised to myself that I would never do it."

"Your own pride got in the way," Miss Taniyama surmised. "You think that is the case here? That he has promised himself to never love and so pushes me away?"

"I do not think it would be unreasonable."

They danced without speaking for a few minutes.

"Did you ever try gardening?" Miss Taniyama asked.

The stranger chuckled.

"I did not. I regret it to this day."

"But there is still chance for you to try, is there not?"

The stranger hesitated a moment.

"Yes, I guess there is."

"Then you should try it. Plant flowers and fruit!"

"Flowers? So that your man may pick them and woo you with them?" the stranger teased.

"Oh no. Let them grow, that way everyone can enjoy them and they don't die," Miss Taniyama said. "Besides, the man you speak of would not attempt such a thing even if he were inclined to woo me."

Miss Taniyama giggled at the very idea.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I am sure he would think the entire concept ridiculous." She faltered. "Though… Perhaps if he knew it would make someone happy…"

"And would it make you happy?" the stranger asked. "Would you like to be given flowers?"

"I would not be untouched by the gesture."

The stranger smiled.

"And what about yourself, are you wooing any ladies?" Miss Taniyama asked, almost embarrassed by her own boldness.

"I… I wish my pride would let me. But as I still have not managed to surpass the gardening issue…"

Miss Taniyama laughed.

"Tell me about her."

"She is kind," the stranger said. "And righteous. And refreshingly unreserved."

"Would she make you happy?"

"I believe so."

"Then what is stopping you?" Miss Taniyama asked. "Why delay hers and your own happiness? Is it just your pride or…?"

"I… I wish I knew."

"Is she here tonight? I could help you look for her if you like," Miss Taniyama offered.

"Oh no. I am sure she is here, but I would rather find her coincidentally. Makes it seem that fate had intervened."

"As if you were meant to be," Miss Taniyama concluded for him. "How romantic."

Before the stranger could say any more a sudden crash echoed around the hall. A few ladies screamed. Miss Taniyama froze. The stranger grabbed her hand and pulled her close as a second crash sounded.

"What—"

The candles extinguished as a gust of wind blew in from the smashed windows at one end of the ballroom. More people screamed. Everyone backed away from that end of the hall. A few men in officer's uniforms stepped forward with their hands on their swords.

"We should leave," the stranger said.

He had not released Miss Taniyama from the protective embrace he had pulled her into.

"But what is going on? Who broke the windows? I don't—"

"Come, we should—" The stranger was cut off by the sound of another window breaking. This time, they were getting closer. "Those fiends!"

"They are throwing rocks! We need to get away from the windows!" Miss Taniyama realised.

"Yes, let's."

"No, we must get everyone away from the windows. Where is Miss Hara?"

Miss Taniyama stepped away from her protector and looked around for her friend in the near darkness. When she failed to spot her, she tried calling over the panicked whispers.

"Miss Hara! Miss Hara, where are you? We must get everyone away from the windows!"

Apparently, Miss Hara actually heard this as a door was opened and the crowd crept through it and up the stairs. The stranger caught Miss Taniyama again.

"Come, we should—"

Another window smashed. The officers were already trying to escape from the house to catch the rock-thrower or rock-throwers. Miss Taniyama watched them go in alarm, barely conscious of the hand on her arm. She turned to follow, but in the darkness her foot caught one of the thrown rocks and she tripped.

Strong arms caught her and straightened her up again.

But her mask had come loose. Her mask had come loose just as someone had manage to relight a few candles.

"Oh no! Now you know who I am!" she cried to the stranger, who had caught her.

Miss Taniyama tried to fix her mask but to little avail. The stranger took it from her and placed it gently on her face before tying the ribbon behind her head.

"Your hair is a little messy, but now no one else will see."

"But I have said to many silly things to you tonight," Miss Taniyama said. "I did not want you of all people knowing who I was…"

"If it makes you feel any more relaxed, I promise never to share your secrets," the stranger said. "Though I should be honest and profess that I knew who you were all along."

Miss Taniyama's mouth fell open.

"You— You knew?"

He did not answer, but guided her towards the door to the stairs.

"Go to safety," he ordered. "I am going to assist the officers. Stay safe, Mai."

It was only as Miss Taniyama found herself in Miss Hara's bedroom with twenty or so other guests that she realised exactly what the stranger had said.

He had said her name. Her Christian name. He not only knew her Christian name but knew her well enough to feel comfortable using it. And there was only one person she knew of that would do that.

A gaping chasm opened in Miss Taniyama's chest. Mr Davis had heard all of her silly worries and wishes. He was an intelligent man with a keen understanding. There was no way he would not realise her meaning.

He knew and now he would ridicule her and…

Tears sprang to her eyes and she recalled every idiotic word that had escaped her lips. And what was worse, what was so much worse, was that he cared for someone else. Someone he wanted to meet at this very ball after he had been done with her.

She had been the warm up.

Miss Taniyama wondered who it could be. But their list of mutual acquaintances was small. Mr Davis interacted with so few people. Perhaps Miss Hara? She doubted it would be Miss Matsuzaki, somehow.

Miss Hara would be a perfect fit. She was accomplished in the art of music and dancing and everything refined. Miss Taniyama had no doubt that Miss Hara could probably also ride and have no ridiculous notions about any of the planets either.

Hatred bubbled up inside her stomach at the very thought of her friend. And then those bubbles popped.

Because Miss Taniyama knew she had no chance. There was no competition between them. What sensible man would pick a poor idiot like her when…

Miss Taniyama could not bring herself to finish the thought.

She waited in silence for the situation to resolve itself. Her mind whirled with her own concerns. A dreadful thought struck Miss Taniyama in that she wished one of the rocks had hit her and put her out of this misery she now found herself in.

She half rose from her seat to return downstairs to see if any more rocks were flying when the person next to her grabbed her arm and encouraged her to remain seated.

"The men will sort it out," the old woman said.

Yes, Miss Taniyama supposed they would. She did not know how long she sat there, the chasm in her chest slowly expanding to envelop her entire body. At some point, Lady Oakmoor appeared and guided her downstairs and into a carriage.

Miss Taniyama nodded and mumbled affirmations as Lady Oakmoor spoke. She could not bring herself to care. And so she walked from the carriage to her room in a daze. She undressed in a daze. She fell into bed in a daze.

And then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I am updating on Monday BECAUSE MY INTERNET HAS RETURNED! Also, some of your reviews are en pointe. So en pointe. Chekov's gun indeed... *sigh* If this chapter killed you, then next chapter is worse. Everything goes downhill from here - you all knew it was coming!**

 **Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 12

When Miss Taniyama woke the next morning, she spent a few minutes in the absolute bliss of not remembering.

And then everything came crashing back. Fresh tears rose to her eyes at the humiliation. Fear of what had happened to those that had followed after the rock-throwers settled in her stomach. Dryness spread around her mouth as she choked for air.

As she wiped her eyes on her sheets, the door to her room opened and Lady Oakmoor walked in, seemingly unsurprised by the crying.

"Oh my dear, come here," Lady Oakmoor said soothingly.

She perched on the edge of the bed and pulled Miss Taniyama into a hug. Miss Taniyama did not push her away. She accepted the contact willingly. She had not been held like this since long before her mother died.

"I know what happened last night was scary," Lady Oakmoor said. "But you are safe now, do not worry."

Miss Taniyama wanted to correct her, to tell her that that was not why she was upset. She wanted to tell Lady Oakmoor about her feelings for Mr Davis and how he cared for another. How she did not want to be a governess. How she wanted a family of her own.

"There, there," Lady Oakmoor went on. "Let it all out. I am here for you. I may not be your birth mother, but I care for you like I do any of my children."

"But why?" Miss Taniyama sobbed. "I am no one to you."

"My dear, I am going to tell you a secret, if you'll let me." Miss Taniyama nodded and so Lady Oakmoor continued. "Lord Oakmoor and I… We never managed to… God did not grant us children of our own."

Miss Taniyama's tears dried up in shock.

"What?"

"Eugene and Oliver… Their real mother died and their father abandoned them and… Well we took them in, it was a little before we moved here. It was part of the reason we moved here. They were very young at the time and we wanted a fresh start. A fresh start where everyone would think they were our own boys. And for all intents and purposes, they are our sons." She sighed. "But you are no different to them. Your mother is dead and your father is out of reach. So I will love you as one of my own, because you are now."

Miss Taniyama gripped Lady Oakmoor tightly in an embrace. She did not want to let go.

"But what happened last night?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"I… I imagine that some people, those that should have benefitted from the charity of the ball, were not so pleased. I think the disparity between the Hara's claims and their actions in terms of charity finally caught up with them."

"But if the people that did it are caught, they will be severely punished!"

"Yes… Unfortunately… Their circumstances are desperate and they need assistance—"

"Is there anything we can do?" Miss Taniyama asked. "Can we prove the Hara's villainy and—"

"I think the best we can hope for is that they do not get caught. The Haras will no doubt use the full brunt of the law against those poor souls," Lady Oakmoor said, looking away.

"But that means…"

"Come, Miss Taniyama, we should breakfast. You get dressed and I shall meet you downstairs in a little while."

Miss Taniyama nodded and released Lady Oakmoor, who smiled sadly and left the room. Miss Taniyama waited until the door was shut before getting up and running to her desk. She grabbed some paper and her pen and scribbled as fast as the feather would allow. She wrote down everything Lady Oakmoor had said. About the twins being adopted, how they had moved so they could pass them off as their own sons and how she could not have children. Adopted children could not inherit, and yet here they were evading the law to allow such an event.

Miss Taniyama also wrote about the previous night and how Lady Oakmoor suspected they were the victims of the Haras' lack of charity. Then a dreadful thought struck Miss Taniyama. Lady Oakmoor was knew of the Haras' situation. Her tone when describing it had been disparaging at best.

What if…

But the thought was too dreadful to comprehend. And yet Miss Taniyama wrote it down anyway.

Then, acutely aware of how long she was taking, Miss Taniyama dressed and hurried down for breakfast.

* * *

Miss Hara visited them not long after breakfast, full of news and gossip.

"They have not caught those responsible, but the officers at the ball said they would continue looking, you see, one or two reckon they would recognise the perpetrators."

"Even in the dark?" Miss Taniyama asked, sceptical.

"Well, that is what they said," Miss Hara replied.

Lady Oakmoor offered them both some fruit and Miss Taniyama accepted, while Miss Hara refused.

"I have something else I simply must tell you! I danced with a young man last night and I think… I think I must be in love. I have no idea who he was, but he was passionate and determined and dark and mysterious…"

She sighed dreamily. Miss Taniyama frowned. Mr Davis had not had a chance to dance with Miss Hara. Which meant… Miss Hara had not fallen for Mr Davis but some other man. Mr Davis would be disappointed. Miss Taniyama looked away.

"But you do not know his name?" Lady Oakmoor asked.

"No, only that he has lost his parents recently and that he misses them. He confessed he had looked into ways to contact them in heaven…"

"Is that even possible?" Miss Taniyama asked, a rare flame of hope igniting within her.

"I… I don't think so."

The flame died.

* * *

Mr Davis had neglected breakfast. As soon as he had risen, he strolled out into the gardens to find something. He had all but admitted his feelings for Miss Taniyama the previous night. Surely she had to see. Surely she had made the connections. Surely the person she had spoken about could have been no one but him…

He found what he was looking for.

Smiling to himself with his treasure in one hand, Mr Davis returned to the house. He would go and speak to her straight away. He could use the guise of checking she was okay after the attack.

Mr Davis bounded up the stairs and down the corridor to Miss Taniyama's room. She had been right that night. Cousins could marry. And they were certainly not brother and sister.

He knocked, but when he received no answer, he entered anyway. Waking Miss Taniyama and seeing her all flustered would be most amus—

She was not in her bed.

Her room was empty.

Mr Davis frowned. Was it late enough that she had already risen? Had he lost track of time to that extent?

Then something caught his attention; a letter on her desk. Mr Davis's feet carried him over to it. Mr Davis's hand picked it up. Mr Davis's eyes scanned its words.

Mr Davis crushed the rose in his hand. A thorn embedded itself into his palm, but he did not wince. He almost dropped the letter in his fury. Instead, he dropped the remains of the rose and pulled open the drawers of the desk.

Only one would not open. He picked the lock with the nib of Miss Taniyama's pen. Inside were several more unsent letters. He read each one in turn.

His body shaking, Mr Davis strode from the room, along the corridor and down the stairs. He knew where she would be. He pushed open the doors to the room and saw others present.

"Miss Hara, I am going to have to ask you to leave, right now. We have a private family matter to discuss," Mr Davis spat.

"Oliver, what is the matter?" Lady Oakmoor asked. "Surely it can wait—"

"Miss Hara, if you do not leave right now I will carry you off the premises myself."

Miss Hara, alarmed, stood up and left without saying a word.

"Oliver, you better have a good reason for treating our guest so rudely!" Lady Oakmoor scolded.

"Miss Taniyama. Who is Mr Urado?" Mr Davis demanded.

Miss Taniyama's eyes flickered from Mr Davis's face to the letters clamped in his hand.

"I—"

"Who is he?"

"Oliver, where did you hear that name?" Lady Oakmoor asked, her face as pale as snow.

"In these letters," Mr Davis stated through gritted teeth. "She wrote them. Would you like to hear some extracts?"

"Mr Da—" Miss Taniyama tried to speak, but Mr Davis silenced her with a glare.

" _The eldest son had lain with another man. I saw it with my own eyes._ " Mr Davis picked another letter. " _The youngest son threatened me and entered my room at night."_ He shifted the letters again. " _The twins are both adopted. Lady Oakmoor passes them off as her own sons and even moved to cover up that she could not conceive._ "

"I can explain!" Miss Taniyama tried again.

She had run out of tears to cry. But Lady Oakmoor's stillness and Mr Davis's fury cut her like a knife.

"You can explain?" Mr Davis repeated in a tone of incredulity. "You can explain why you have recorded every wrongdoing and mishap within this family and addressed the letters to a Mr Urado. Can you explain this passage?" He shifted the letters again. " _I do not like pretending like this. I do not like that they think I am their family, when I am not."_

"I—"

"You should leave."

Miss Taniyama stood. She nodded and gulped.

"I am so sor—"

"Get out!" Mr Davis shouted.

He did not look around as Miss Taniyama fled from the room. He heard the door open and fall shut.

"Oliver…" Lady Oakmoor whispered. "I knew, Oliver."

"What? You knew she was spying on us?"

"No, not that. I knew she was not our relation."

Mr Davis's mouth fell open.

"And yet you let her stay? You let her into our family?"

"Yes. She needed us. I thought… I thought she believed us to be her family. I could not turn her away," Lady Oakmoor said, looking away in shame. "May I see those letters?"

Mr Davis handed them over and Lady Oakmoor took them. He watched as she scanned the contents; her eyes filling with tears.

"Did you read all of these?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"Then why did you not pause before rushing in here? _While I am thankful for all your help, I can't help but feel you've got the wrong family. They are all so kind to me…_ "

"Who is this Mr Urado?"

"He… We hired him not long after we were married. He had come from unfortunate circumstances, his father had disgraced their family and so he was forced into work. He… He was a bad man. So we had to let him go. I fear he has since held a grudge and was attempting to use her to revenge himself upon us."

"Or she is just as culpable," Mr Davis spat.

"And why do you think that? Do you think these words are those of evil?" When Mr Davis did not reply, Lady Oakmoor went on. "She never sent these letters, Oliver."

"But she did send some! I saw her walking to the village with a letter in her hand."

"And you know that that letter was for the same person? Do you? Can you prove it?" Lady Oakmoor demanded of her son. "That could have been to anyone. Knowing Miss Taniyama, it could have been a letter that one of the servants wanted sending. She would have walked to the village to do something like that. You know she would."

Mr Davis scowled.

"We should go after Miss Taniyama."

"Yes. So she can be hanged for her crimes."

"Hanged?" Lady Oakmoor sounded shocked.

"She knows about Eugene."

"And you think it is true?"

"I know it is true. And if you paid enough attention you would see it too," Mr Davis muttered. "They have not exactly hidden themselves."

"They?"

Mr Davis sighed.

"Eugene and Yasuhara, why do you think the latter was so keen to prolong his stay with us?"

"Because he was learning so much from Lord Oakmoor…" Lady Oakmoor faltered as she contemplated exactly how much time their guest spent with her eldest son. "I see. Well, yes, it would be best if she did not spread that, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Oliver, do not try my patience."

"I am going to arrange for someone to go after her," Mr Davis said after a short silence. "She needs to be caught and tried for her crimes."

Lady Oakmoor did not have the energy to argue. She let her son leave before breaking down into tears.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oops...?**

 **Okay, so I'm uploading this now so I can give you the next chapter on Monday where things... Don't really get better... They keep getting worse until chapter 16... Um. Yeahhhhhhhhh. Actually 16 is probably the worst. It ends on a big cliffhanger...**

 **Please review?**


	14. Chapter 13

"Get out!" Mr Davis shouted.

Miss Taniyama had never heard him shout. The sound rang through her and set the fear of some terrible beast deep into her core. She ran.

She ran from the building. She ran through the forest and the gardens and the fields. She ran and ran and ran until she fell. Knowing not where she lay, or for how long she had run, or if she was even safe, Miss Taniyama gave up.

She lay in the muddy grass and sobbed though no tears escaped her eyes. Her body ached with tiredness. Her throat stung.

How had she been so foolish? Why had she written those things? Why had she not just...

Why had she not turned Mr Urado down? Or really pretended to be their cousin? She could have been happy in that life. Deep down, she knew her father was likely dead. They wanted her. Lady Oakmoor had wanted her.

She had… She had had a family.

And now it was ruined.

The day passed and Miss Taniyama did not move. She lay, staring at the sky and waiting. It would end soon enough.

A cold chill ran through Miss Taniyama's bones as the wind picked up. Night eventually fell. The stars peeped out from behind the cold dark curtain of night. Miss Taniyama recognised a few constellations.

And was that blob Jupiter?

That night had seemed so long ago.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you quite alright?"

Miss Taniyama almost jumped out of her skin with a squeal. She scrambled to her feet and swayed on the spot, her hands held up in alarm.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not goin—"

But a mixture of exhaustion and dizziness caught up with Miss Taniyama, and she fainted.

* * *

The first thing Miss Taniyama saw was a jug of water. Weak arms reached out for it, but it was taken from her reach with worrying ease.

"No…" she croaked.

"Don't worry, deary, I am just pouring some out for you," a soft female voice said. "Why don't you try and sit up a little."

Miss Taniyama took a few moments to register the voice, and then attempted to force herself into a sitting position. Heavy covers slipped from her body as she did so.

"Here, you go."

Rough hands passed a mug of water into Miss Taniyama's hands. She took it and drank the liquid down in one go.

"Thank you," Miss Taniyama managed.

She looked around, her surroundings slowly becoming clearer.

"You're quite safe, do not worry."

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"My name is Grace Brown. My brother found you last night in the middle of a field and carried you back here. Are you hungry? I have a little stew here for you?"

"Thank you, Miss Brown. I would love some stew."

Miss Taniyama smiled and took the offered bowl. She ate with fervor, her stomach grumbling as if she had not eaten in weeks.

"You were asleep for a long time," Miss Brown said, her voice filled with concern. "How long had you been in that field?"

"I… All day? I think? But I had not eaten much for breakfast… Or for dinner the previous day…" Miss Taniyama mumbled, trying to remember. "I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble. If I had money I would pay you—"

"Don't think anything of it," Miss Brown insisted. "We're just glad we could be of some assistance."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Miss Brown called.

"Ah, I see our guest is awake, I'm pleased to meet you," the man, presumably John Brown, said. "Do you have a name?"

"I do," Miss Taniyama stammered. "Uh, yes, I'm Mai Taniyama."

"And do you have any family, Miss Taniyama? Someone we can contact?" Mr Brown asked.

Though his voice was softer and kinder than his sister's, Miss Taniyama could not help but begin to cry.

"John, you leave the poor girl alone!" Miss Brown said, her hands on her hips. "She's obviously been through an ordeal!"

"I want to help her!" Mr Brown retorted.

"It's fine!" Miss Taniyama burst out. "He meant no harm! I just—"

Her sobs overcame her once more and she cried. Miss Brown sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Miss Taniyama into an embrace after removing the now empty bowl of stew.

"Let it out, deary, it'll be okay."

A long while later, Miss Taniyama finally managed to begin explaining. She knew she ought to lie, to try and find some way to escape and run some more. But she was exhausted.

"I lived in Southampton," she began. "My father went to war and my mother ran the household. But she became sick." Miss Taniyama sipped at some water, unable to make eye contact with either of the people who had helped her so much. "After she died… I had nothing. No way of living and was facing… Bad circumstances. But a man, a Mr Urado, he offered me a deal. That if I helped him expose some bad people that he would find my father. I had no choice… I did not want to end up on the streets!"

"Understandable," Miss Brown murmured encouragingly.

"But when I got there… Lady Oakmoor and Lord Oakmoor were so kind! I tricked them into thinking I was a long lost relative. They took me in and treated me like a daughter. I could find no fault in them. They were amiable and charitable and… But I waited. Mr Urado had told me they were bad people. That they deserved to be exposed for something heinous they had done to him. So I waited and slowly, found a few cracks. I found some secrets that they would not want spread. I cannot speak them." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I never sent the letters that contained these secrets. I did not think they deserved the wrath of the law. But Mr Davis…"

A few more tears and encouraging nods from Miss Brown and Mr Brown later, Miss Taniyama managed to continue.

"I fell in love with Mr Davis, their youngest son. He was annoying and rude and lovely and proud and clever and… And I love him. But he cares for another. And then he found the letters. He exposed me to the family and so I had to flee. I had to run. So I did. I ran and I ran and then I collapsed and… And then you found me."

"I see," Mr Brown said finally. "It sounds like you have had a tough time lately."

Miss Taniyama nodded feebly.

"And you fear prosecution for your actions?"

Miss Taniyama nodded again.

"We don't let that happen, will we John?" Miss Brown asked. "She did it to find her father! A little misguided perhaps, but her intentions were not bad! We cannot let them hang—"

"Grace!"

"Hang me?" Miss Taniyama's eyes widened in fear. "But—"

"They will not hang you," Mr Brown insisted.

"John, they have hanged people for less than what she has done. Spying on a Lord and his family, impersonating someone else? These are hanging—"

"Grace! Please, will you fetch our guest some bread?"

Miss Brown frowned, but agreed. She left the room.

"Miss Taniyama, I am a clergyman," Mr Brown confessed. "I cannot stop the law, but I will do everything I can to make them see it from your side. Any jury would sympathise with a girl faced with prostitution. Tell me, did you send any letters to this Mr Urado?"

"Yes. But they contained no secrets. I told him I was settling in well and… I wanted him to think that I was doing as he asked. So that he would find my father for me… But I never wanted any harm to come to Lady Oakmoor and her family. They do not deserve it. They are good people!"

"And, do you want to find your father?" Mr Brown asked.

"Yes! More than anything. I know that in all likelihood he is dead but… I need to know."

Miss Brown returned, her face red and full of worry. In one hand, she clutched some bread, but it seemed almost forgotten in her haste.

"John! There is a man here… He is looking for her."

"And what did you tell him?" Mr Brown asked.

"That…"

"Grace?"

"I could not lie!"

Miss Taniyama felt her body shaking. She heard footsteps on the stairs.

Then another figure pushed into the room. He was tall, his chestnut hair pushed into ponytail and his clothes lightly spattered with mud.

"My name is Houshou Takigawa and I have been tasked with finding a one Miss Mai Taniyama."

"And who charged you with this task? And under what crime?" Mr Brown asked, standing as tall as he could, though Miss Taniyama suspected that he was only a few inches taller than herself.

"The crime of spying and deception," Mr Takigawa replied. "And I was charged by Mr Oliver Davis."

Miss Taniyama's heart sunk further.

"I will come quietly if you give me chance to put on my shoes," she said in a small voice.

Mr Takigawa nodded his head gratefully.

"I will wait for you downstairs."

"Grace, help Miss Taniyama. I will accompany our guest," Mr Brown muttered. He followed after Mr Takigawa, who had left only a moment ago.

"I'm sorry," Grace whispered. "I just…"

"You fear punishment if you are caught hiding someone like me. I understand," Miss Taniyama replied. "I had foolishly hoped that perhaps they would let me run. But I see that it makes no sense to ignore the law when they can afford not to. Can you pass me my shoes?"

Miss Brown complied before going to find Miss Taniyama a jacket.

"Here, keep it. It is the least I can do."

Miss Taniyama accepted the gift and slung it around her shoulders. Miss Brown handed her the bread too, which Miss Taniyama pocketed for her journey. As they made their way down the stairs, the mens' voices could be heard.

"... did you find her?"

"I had been searching in this general direction. She was known to have travelled in this direction. I thought I ought to ask at the local houses and so…"

"Ah, Miss Taniyama," Mr Brown said. "Let me see you out."

He forced a smile onto his face and some gold into Miss Taniyama's hand.

"Mr Brown, I can't possibly!"

"Miss Taniyama, where you are going, you will need it to survive," he said gravely. "Let me do this for you until I can do more."

Miss Taniyama smiled in thanks and looked to Mr Takigawa, who led the way out to his horse and cart. The cart had a cage in it.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to sit inside," he said.

"I understand."

He opened the cage and helped Miss Taniyama up. Miss Brown had returned to the house already in tears for her shame. Mr Brown remained by the door, his face solemn. Miss Taniyama tried to smile. But she could not.

The horse began to walk, and her friend — Could she call Mr Brown a friend? She decided she could. — disappeared as they rounded a bend in the road. Night was starting to creep in.

"How long is the journey?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Maybe an hour or two. Perhaps you should rest," Mr Takigawa replied. Miss Taniyama thought she heard pity in his voice. Perhaps Mr Brown had explained something of her circumstances. "I would hide that gold the clergyman gave you."

"Why?"

"Because gaol is rife with thieves. And they will try and take it from you. As you have no family to pay for your upkeep, that money is all you have between you and starvation."

"I… I will have to pay for food?"

"Yes," Mr Takigawa replied. "You are expected to provide for yourself, despite having no way of getting income. Or rather, I should say no respectable way…"

"So my attempts to stay out of prostitution have only resulted in my losing the ability to choose my customers?" Miss Taniyama asked. It was a poor joke and Mr Takigawa did not laugh, nor reply in any way.

Miss Taniyama pulled the bread from her pocket and picked at it, now realising it would be the last decent food she would eat for a while.

"Would you like some?" she asked, offering a piece of Mr Takigawa.

"Oh no, you keep that."

"My situation is that dire?"

Again, Mr Takigawa did not respond.

When they arrived, he helped her down from the cage and escorted her inside the tall, ugly building. The entire place stank like decay and death. Miss Taniyama wrinkled her nose.

Mr Takigawa informed the governor of who exactly he was dropping off and several prison guards came to collect Miss Taniyama. She was given no chance to say goodbye to Mr Takigawa or to thank him for his gentle manner. She did not know that he had watched her go with sadness in his heart.

Miss Taniyama was taken to a cellar.

"We've run out of damn chains," one guard said.

"No matter, just shove her in there anyway. It's not like she can escape."

And so shove her, they did. Quite literally. They forced her through the door where she fell onto slightly damp straw. By the time she had sat up, they had left and locked the door. Miss Taniyama was acutely aware that she was not alone.

Several children crept over, half of them naked, the other half with only scraps to cover them. Women lay, chained to the walls and floors, filling the rest of the room.

"Hello?" Miss Taniyama said to one of the children. She tried to smile. But the child had other ideas. He reached out, as if curious by her soft clean hair, and then instead of greeting Miss Taniyama, he stole the rest of her bread before scampering away.

Miss Taniyama cursed herself for letting the food be visible. She scrambled to her feet and backed away until she found a lonely spot, where she sat back down and hugged her knees to her chest. No one seemed to be interested in talking. Some women appeared asleep. Miss Taniyama hoped that they were.

And slowly, she let herself join them.

* * *

"Oi! Oi wake up."

Miss Taniyama woke with a jump, staring around at her surroundings and avoiding thinking about the pain in her back.

"You're the Taniyama girl, right?"

Miss Taniyama looked up to see a man standing over her. He wore some sort of uniform that she recognised as that of a warden.

"Yes?"

"Right so do you want to pay for your food and water now?"

"Um, yes?"

"Hand over the money then. It's a penny a day for bread. If you want water, then another penny. It you want clean water, two. If you want anything else, we can discuss payments."

"I have no change," Miss Taniyama said, pulling out her single gold coin.

"Neither do I, so this will cover you for a week."

"But—"

"Or you don't get anything."

Miss Taniyama handed over her money.

"You're facing hanging right?" the warden asked.

"Yes."

"You know, I can help you lessen your charge, if you want."

Miss Taniyama looked up, her eyes full of hope.

"How?"

"You could, you know… Plead the belly."

"What?"

The warden rolled his eyes.

"Plead the belly," he repeated, using a hand to imitate a pregnant stomach.

"But I'm not with child."

"Like I said, I can help."

Miss Taniyama's face morphed into a mask of horror as she realised his intended meaning.

"No. No I am quite alright, thank you."

"Well, if you change your mind…"

He trailed off and walked away with a smirk on his face as if he knew she would break eventually. Miss Taniyama looked around the room and wondered how many of the women had given into his suggestion. She wondered if nearer the time… After her trial...

If she would do the same.

Had she had enough moisture in her body, Miss Taniyama would have cried. But she did not. She had no money and only a week's worth of guaranteed food and water. And no one to help her.

Mr Brown had said he would try, but he was a clergyman with a whole parish of people to worry about. Lady Oakmoor would no longer care for her. No doubt Miss Hara and the rest of the community would have been told she had left for some innocent reason and so they would not know she needed help.

And Mr Davis.

Mr Davis hated her guts.

As ridiculous as Miss Taniyama knew it to be, the fact that Mr Davis hated her hurt most of all. She had always known that she had no chance and yet… Never before had she felt so hopeless about her chances.

Miss Taniyama sighed. She had been so naive.

Though it was the middle of the day, the cellar had very little light. One window near the ceiling gave the light for the whole room. The dim and dank conditions made Miss Taniyama want to sleep. Sleep so she could dream of a world where everything had gone right.

A world where Mr Davis had picked her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow, it is almost like some of you have read my stories before! I think my favourite review from last time went along the lines of "Mai is going to die, right?" and that has inspired me to offer you all a preview of Chapter 16! So everyone that reviews can get a preview!**


	15. Chapter 14

Mr Davis sat, staring out of the window and brooding. He held a book in his hand, but his eyes had not even attempted to make contact with the pages. Instead, he watched the trees swaying in the distance. Wondering if, at any moment, Miss Taniyama would appear through them.

No.

He did not want her to return.

A knock on his door prevented him from venturing any further down that train of thought. His guest entered without being asked.

"Do you have a minute?" Mr Yasuhara's voice asked.

Mr Davis did not look around, but nodded.

"I have been doing some research. Lord Oakmoor requested I look into the matter after his wife became so upset."

Again Mr Davis did not speak, so Mr Yasuhara went on.

"I found Miss Taniyama's mother's obituary. It seemed a lot of people admired her mother."

Mr Davis rolled his eyes.

"And I also managed to contact an old work colleague of her father. This man, a one Mr Smith, he was sent home from the war with an amputated leg from the knee down. He fought alongside Mr Taniyama. And believes him to be dead. Mr Taniyama died saving the lives of his comrades."

Mr Davis sighed pointedly, hoping that Mr Yasuhara would hurry up and get to the point.

"So Miss Taniyama is an orphan. I feel we ought to pass on the message."

"She is rotting in gaol."

"Yes, but you will see her at the trial. It might add to her case."

"Her case? You are trying to prove the wretch innocent?" Mr Davis looked around, fury dancing in his eyes.

"Mr Davis, I have also found out several other facts that I feel I must share with you," Mr Yasuhara went on. "I have found other stories like Miss Taniyama's."

"So you mean she is not the first wretch to try and take advantage of a family's kindness?" Mr Davis spat. "That is no big surprise."

"No. I mean that other young men and women have been blackmailed into helping some unknown figure. A person has claimed to be able to help them. To be able to find a lost loved one or to get them a position at court or some other life changing event. And in return, they want to know the secrets about some rich family or rather. No doubt with the intention to blackmail the family.

"So?"

"So this person, this Mr Urado, has taken advantage of Miss Taniyama's situation in the same way that he as done who knows how many times before," Mr Yasuhara stated. "With her mother dead, she was facing a life on the streets. Potentially a life of prostitution and drugs and who knows what else. And then someone comes along and promises to find her father, to find someone that she is missing and has not seen in years. Someone who would take away all her worries and allow her to be carefree and young again. Can you not see how attractive that would be?"

"No."

Mr Yasuhara ignored him.

"Add to that the tale that the family she would be spying on were bad in some way. I do not know what lies they told her, but she probably thought she was doing good. You know Miss Taniyama better than I, do you really think that she would willingly do harm?"

"I thought I knew her. But that was before she was revealed to be spying on us."

"Mr Davis. She never sent those letters. If she had sent some word of the supposed treachery of this family, do you not think the threats would have already have been coming in? Do you think this Mr Urado would wait until she was hanged?"

"This Mr Urado needs to be found and hanged with her. Assuming he even knows of her fate."

"Hanged with her? You really think her actions so evil? That she deserves to be killed for having been in such a desperate situation where this was her only hope?" Mr Yasuhara asked.

Mr Davis could hear the disgust in his voice. Hear how disappointed his friend was in him. But he could not bring himself to care.

"Yes."

Mr Yasuhara sighed.

"Do you know what I think?" Mr Yasuhara asked.

"No, but I feel as if you are going to tell me if I want to hear it or not."

"I think you are scared of admitting your own feelings for her. I think that you care for her and that you want any excuse to push her away."

"To push her away? Do you know why I was going to her room in the first place?" Mr Davis asked. "Do you know why I was there?"

"No…?" Mr Yasuhara's voice softened and waited for a reply.

"I was going to… To give her a flower," Mr Davis admitted, his own voice losing its anger. "At the ball—"

"The one you were not planning on going to?"

"Yes. I went. I danced with her and she admitted to liking someone. Her description could only have been me. I am sure of it. And she admitted to not being opposed to the idea of flowers and…"

"And you were going to give her one," Mr Yasuhara concluded. "So all of this is because you feel betrayed?"

"I warned her. I warned her that if she told anyone about you and Eugene that she would regret it. I cannot lose my brother," Mr Davis said, grinding his teeth together. "He…"

"I do not believe Miss Taniyama would have said anything," Mr Yasuhara whispered. "I think she cared for your family as if it were her own."

"Hardly."

"And what makes you say that, Davis? Why must you keep pushing these feelings away?"

"I wish to be left alone now. I do not want any more conversation with you and your ridiculous theories."

"And so you are going to let the only girl you have any chance of happiness with die? Based on your word alone? Because you know the jury will convict her. Your father is too important for them to even listen to her case unless you—"

"Leave me," Mr Davis growled.

But Mr Yasuhara did not leave.

"Newthorpe and I have no chance of what you do. You have a genuine possibility of happiness with a woman and you are throwing it away and for what? Your damaged pride? Your insensitivity to other's situations? Had you been in her situation, would you not have done the same thing?"

Mr Davis spun around, ready to launch the book he held in his hands at his friend's head. But Mr Yasuhara had gone. The book fell to the floor. Mr Davis looked down at it and thought for a moment of picking it up, then decided to join it instead. He flopped to the floor and let his head hang.

'Had you been in her situation, would you not have done the same thing?'

Mr Yasuhara's words echoed around his head. If he had been facing homelessness… But he would not have been in her situation. He could have found employment. As a man he had that advantage. Women had fewer opportunities for such things. In Southampton, it is not as if Miss Taniyama could have gone to work in the fields, because as a large town, there were no fields. She would have had to leave everything she had ever known.

And she was young. No. She is still young. Young and foolish and ignorant and without guidance. Without a mother to care for her or a father to guide her, when a stranger turns up with all the answers.

All the answers and the chance to do good? Or good as it was perceived to her.

Yes. It made sense she made the choices that she did. And yet something burned still in Mr Davis's chest. He could not define it. Was it anger? Maybe a little anger resided there, but it was not at Miss Taniyama, so much, as this Mr Urado.

He was the real villain of this piece.

He was the one that deserved to be hanged.

And yet it was Miss Taniyama, who while she had technically done wrong, she was innocent in her heart. She was the one to be sent to the gallows. She would have a sack thrown over her head and a noose around her neck. It would be tightened and then the floor would drop out from underneath her body. The noose would tighten further, choking the life out of her.

Mr Davis had read about hangings.

He knew that for some, the neck snapped and death was almost instantaneous. But for others, if the noose was not placed exactly right, the death could take minutes as the air was stolen from her. That it would likely be painful.

That she would suffer. She would be innocent and suffering.

If Mr Davis believed in God, then he knew he would be punished for not helping God's creatures in the afterlife. But he did not believe. So nothing would punish him but his own feelings. Could he live with knowing he caused the death of someone so pure?

Mr Davis swallowed.

* * *

"This is infuriating," Mr Yasuhara muttered. "I have taken my evidence to Lord Oakmoor and he agrees with me. But the damn system wants to try the girl anyway."

"Hmm..."

"She does not deserve this. Why did your idiot brother not consult us first? Why did he run off and cause all this trouble because he is incapable of admitting his own feelings?"

"Because he's an idiot," Lord Newthorpe muttered. "But we can clear her at the trial, right?"

"I do not know. People love a good hanging. And your family is popular. Many would support you as the victims in this scenario. Unless we can find this Mr Urado and have him tried and Miss Taniyama accuse him as guilty then I do not know."

"And can we find him?"

"I have intentions of riding to Southampton. Perhaps the lawyer from which this letter of hers came might know something of his whereabouts. Although I am starting to suspect that that letter might have been faked or even bought."

Lord Newthorpe hummed for a few minutes.

"Say, you remember when Miss Taniyama first arrived," he said after a while.

"Yes?"

"She had been robbed, had she not?"

"Yes, highwaymen or the like."

"What if… What if this Mr Urado went one step further? What if, not only had he set this whole thing up to gain intelligence on our family, what if he had also had every intent of robbing her of every last penny?"

"That is a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"Is it?" Lord Newthorpe asked. "I mean, think about it. Do you think my mother would have been somewhat less kind to someone who had arrived well dressed and well stocked with clothes and belongings?"

"Your mother? Probably not. Someone else's? Perhaps. But did your mother not say that this Mr Urado knew her? And your father? If they knew her nature, they knew she would not turn down someone in need!"

"Yes, but if Miss Taniyama had not been so desperate, I think a lot more questions would have been asked in the first place. Don't you?"

"Perhaps," Mr Yasuhara relented. "But—"

"And it would help cover his costs. From what Miss Taniyama said, they were not poor. They were not well off, but if her things were nice enough, not doubt they would sell for a reasonable sum. And I do not think it unlikely that Miss Taniyama would have had some valuable trinkets. Family heirlooms, if you will."

"And now they are lost forever. That poor child. If only she had explained her situation from the start. We could have helped her prosecute this bastard from the beginning. And then found her father…"

"But you said he was dead."

"He is. But I have sent word to his lawyer to see what can be done for Miss Taniyama now that we know that for certain. I have sent the letter I received as proof of his death. It is the closest we will ever get to a certificate or obituary. Mr Smith said his body was blown to bits trying to shield them from canonfire."

"An idiotic move."

"You sound like your brother," Mr Yasuhara accused.

"It is true though. And I do not blame Oliver for his actions. He was thinking of us, I imagine."

"Yes. He was. How much trouble we have caused for our sins."

"I refuse to think of it as sin," Lord Newthorpe muttered. "You know, not every place is as harsh as England on people of our persuasion."

"I know. But now is not the time for that. Besides. You have to take over your father's role and—"

"No. I don't."

"Newthorpe…"

"But you are right, now is not the time for this. We need to find this Mr Urado. I think I shall come with you to Southampton. Two pairs of eyes is better than one. Perhaps if we can find this man, we can save Miss Taniyama and my poor brother's broken heart."

"You think he will take her back?" Mr Yasuhara asked.

"I can only hope that he will," Lord Newthorpe admitted. "I cannot imagine any other girl that will accept him just as he is."

* * *

"Mr Davis, you simply must get out of your room," Lord Newthorpe insisted. "Get up, right now."

"I am up."

"You have been sat at that window sulking for days. I am sick of it."

"And I am not. You do not have to be here," Mr Davis muttered.

"Come for a ride."

"No."

"A walk."

"No. Don't you have someone else you can bother?" Mr Davis asked.

"No. Mr Yasuhara is busy and our parents are… You're the only available person to bother. How is Luna?"

"She is fine. She caught a mouse yesterday."

"That's fantastic."

"Yes," Mr Davis agreed. "If only she had caught the rat in our household before that."

"Noll."

"What?"

Lord Newthorpe sighed and grabbed his brother's arm.

"You are leaving this room, right now."

Mr Davis groaned, but allowed his brother to pulled him from the room and out of the house. They walked together into the gardens. Mr Davis spotted the roses and pushed away from them.

"Not this way."

Lord Newthorpe complied, if only because it meant Mr Davis would stay outside and not return to sulking in his room.

"Yasuhara has spoken with you, has he not? About how Miss Taniyama is a victim of her own circumstances?"

"Yes."

"And you want to help her, do you not?"

"No."

"Whyever not, brother?" Lord Newthorpe sighed. "I know you care for her. I know you did."

"Yes, did. Past tense. Well noticed."

"I think you still do. I think that is why you are acting like a child."

"I am not acting like a child."

"Sulking in your room is definitely acting like a child."

"As if you have never sulked," Mr Davis muttered. "You are far more childish than I am."

"That is quite possibly true. But at least I am man enough to admit it. Now tell me, had you thought about marrying Miss Taniyama?"

"No."

"Oliver…"

"What? Fine. Yes. Are you happy now? Are you happy that the only woman I have ever cared about turned out to be a wretched creature intent on ruining us all?"

"Noll, Miss Taniyama was no wretched creature. Nor did she have any intention of ruining us all. If she had, I would have been hanged by now," Lord Newthorpe hissed. "You know this to be true."

Mr Davis growled, but did not speak.

"You're being childish," Lord Newthorpe repeated. "Think of the benefits of such a marriage. All the other young ladies would leave you alone. Miss Taniyama could make you tea all the time. It would make Mother happy."

"What does tea have to do with anything?" Mr Davis asked.

"You like her making tea for you. Everyone has noticed it."

"Everyone?" Mr Davis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, perhaps just me. But it is true, is it not?"

"Perhaps."

"Exactly."

"But I don't see how Mother's happiness should have—"

"Oh stop it. You care about Mother. If you gave her grandchildren she would be ecstatic."

Mr Davis relented on this fact, knowing it to be true.

"We're going to Southampton."

"What?"

"Yasuhara and I are going to Southampton, to look for this Mr Urado. We think that if we can find him, then perhaps we can prove Miss Taniyama's innocence."

"Why can't I just drop the charges?" Mr Davis asked, as if only just realising this is a possibility.

"Yasuhara already asked about that. Because of your father's position, the courts want to make sure that any claims against your father's family are dealt with swiftly and fairly. The rise of good opinion of highwaymen and thieves is causing unrest. They want to make it clear that anyone doing ill against the notable families are punished for their crimes in accordance with the law."

"But—"

"But there is nothing we can do. They want to make an example of Miss Taniyama and unless we find the true villain, she will face the hangman's noose."

"I won't let that happen," Mr Davis said forcefully. His hands clenched into fists.

"I am glad that you finally see sense. I hope that once we have saved her that you will stop messing around and propose to her."

"Gene—"

"What? I will not have this pandering about. I want to see you happy and I want her to be safe. She is good and kind and you do not deserve her. So you must claim her while you can."

"She deserves better. There is no chance that she will accept me after this. I am sure she knows it was my name that—"

"And once we have explained," Lord Newthorpe interrupted, "She will forgive you. She is kind like that."

"I do not deserve such forgiveness."

Lord Newthorpe rolled his eyes.

"Well, you will receive it."

"When are you leaving for Southampton?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all enjoyed your previews!**


	16. Chapter 15

"Oliver, where do you think you are going?" Lady Oakmoor said. "While I am most pleased that you are out of your bedroom, I would very much like to have a conversation with—"

"I am going to find Mr Takigawa. I need to find where Mai was taken. I will have this decision reversed while Gene and Yasuhara find this Mr Urado."

"I do not think that is wise—"

"Well, that is a great shame. But it must be done!" Mr Davis left his mother standing gaping in the doorway. He walked down to the stables and tacked up his horse. He had no time to lose.

Lady Oakmoor watched her son go with a little pride in her chest. A servant walked up to her and cleared his throat.

"Madam, I have a letter for Mr Yasuhara, do you know where I might find him?"

"Yes, he is bound to be in his bedroom getting ready for his trip to Southampton. Perhaps you will find him there, or helping Lord Newthorpe."

"Thank you, Madam."

The servant left and Lady Oakmoor sighed.

Meanwhile, Mr Yasuhara was hastily throwing clothes into a bag. He and Lord Newthorpe would have minimal belongings with them, but taking any more would require a carriage and that would slow their journey considerably.

A servant entered with a letter.

Mr Yasuhara took the letter and began reading, forgetting his half packed bag.

 _Dear Mr Yasuhara,_

 _I am most grieved to hear of Mr Taniyama's death, but upon regarding his will. I only have further bad news to give you. His fortune of £50,000 was entailed to male heirs. His wife's money, however, will pass to his daughter. This is a sum of near £4000. If Miss Taniyama can come to Southampton, I can arrange the paperwork._

 _There is some hope for the child. If no male heir can be found within 30 days of her claim, then she has cause to be accepting her father's estate. But you must know that I will be tracing her father's line to find the male heir._

 _Yours,_

 _W. Grimble._

Mr Yasuhara smiled at the words. Miss Taniyama's situation was not so dire. £4000 would set her up quite nicely and would be a very reasonable sum to keep her well kept after her marriage to Mr Davis. Assuming such a match would ever take place.

He finished packing and hurried to find Lord Newthorpe, where he passed on the news and they set off together.

Mr Davis meanwhile, was riding over to the nearby village of Conglehill, where he knew Mr Takigawa to live. As the only constable in the surrounding area, Mr Takigawa had the charge of dealing with all public grievances when appropriately paid.

Mr Davis did not know exactly where the man lived. But knew the village to be small. Fortunately for him, Mr Takigawa was not hiding. For as Mr Davis entered the village, he was almost greeted by the man.

"Mr Davis, a pleasure."

"I need to have a private word with you."

"Of course, follow me."

Mr Davis jumped down from his horse and followed Mr Takigawa back to his house. Mr Davis stabled his horse and was shown inside, where a maid made them both tea.

"And how can I help you?"

"I need to know where the girl you caught was taken."

"Why?" Mr Takigawa asked with a frown. "Is everything—"

"She was incorrectly charged and I must rectify the situation."

"I took her to the nearby gaol. It is almost two hours ride from here."

"And what is it's name?" Mr Davis asked, his tone implying he was trying to pull teeth from a horse.

"Concerton Gaol."

"Thank you."

Mr Davis made to leave, but Mr Takigawa called him back.

"I think you ought to talk to Mr Brown, the clergyman of the next village over. He found the girl in a field where she had fled and collapsed from exhaustion. He and his sister nursed her back to health."

"What?"

"She confessed everything to him. If… If you are true to your word and you truly believe there to be a mistake. He could provide testimony on her behalf if it is required."

"Yes. Mr Brown you say?"

"Yes, and his sister. They are good people. He gave her a little money to help keep her while she resided in gaol."

"Money?"

Mr Takigawa sighed.

"Are all the young so oblivious these days? Yes. Money is required for upkeep in gaol. If she does not have money, she will starve. Or be forced to drink her own urine to survive."

Mr Davis pulled a face of disgust.

"Thank you for your assistance."

He left the house after draining his cup of tea and mounted his horse at once. He had no reason not to visit this Mr Brown at once, as a ride to the gaol would need further preparation. Once he knew how much money Mr Brown had given Miss Taniyama, he would know how quick he needed to be.

She had only been there a week so far. Surely he provided enough money for that?

Once he had gained a sense of direction, Mr Davis kicked his horse into a canter and made for the parsonage.

It took a little while to reach the next village, but Mr Davis did not take long in locating the parsonage. The villagers were very helpful and all seemed to think very highly of their clergyman.

Mr Davis dismounted, tied his horse to the garden fence and knocked on the door. A short, blonde, curly haired woman answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"I am looking for Mr Brown," Mr Davis stated. "And I am somewhat of a hurry."

"Come in."

She showed him through to a sitting room and then darted away, presumably to find Mr Brown. They returned a minute later.

"Hello, sir, how might I help you? I am John Brown."

Mr Davis offered the man his hand and he shook it. They sat and Mr Davis explained the situation.

"You are the man that is prosecuting Miss Taniyama?"

"I am ceasing prosecutions but it is moving more difficult than originally imagined," Mr Davis muttered. "The courts want to make an example of her. But I need to know. Mr Takigawa said you gave her some money for her living expenses. How much did you give her and how long would that last her?"

"I gave her £1, living costs are only a few pennies a day. It should last her… Maybe two months if she is sensible?"

Mr Davis sighed a deep breath of relief. He pulled his coin bag from a pocket and handed over an equal amount.

"I cannot—"

"Take it," Mr Davis ordered. "Your kindness to her deserves repayment. Let me do this."

"She spoke very highly of you," Mr Brown said. "She cared for you a great deal."

"I know".

"But she believed you cared for another."

At these words, Mr Davis frowned.

"For another? What gave her that idea? She is the only female acquaintance I have that I have ever shown any affection to!"

The idea was incredulous and stupid.

"She did not tell me. But does this mean it was false? That she was mistaken?"

"Quite."

"And you will make her amends?"

"That is my intention."

Mr Brown smiled.

"I am glad. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, can you give me a written account of everything she did and said while under your care? And would you be willing to testify?"

"Of course. Give me a few minutes and I will do it right away."

While Mr Davis waited, he was provided with yet another cup of tea, but he did not argue with the hospitality. Mr Brown wrote slowly and carefully, but Mr Davis had no wish to rush him. If Miss Taniyama was cared for for two months, then she would survive until the court date in relative comfort.

"There, I think this is accurate. Grace, Grace can you think of anything else Miss Taniyama said apart from what I have written here?"

"Only that she thanked me for my jacket," Miss Brown added after scanning the paper. "She was a very genteel young lady. I do hope she does not hang."

"Thank you," Mr Davis said, taking the letter from them and pocketing it. "I will contact you if we require your testimony."

Mr Brown smiled and showed Mr Davis out.

As he rode home, Mr Davis decided he would go tomorrow. He would venture to the gaol tomorrow and try to have this ridiculous court notion overthrown. Perhaps if he took his brother with him, or his father, as his brother would be on his way to Southampton by now. His father would have more weight, besides…

* * *

When Mr Yasuhara and Lord Newthorpe arrived in Southampton, it was almost dark. But they did not find a hotel. Instead, they went straight to the house of the lawyer who had written Miss Taniyama's original letter, Mr Minami.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but my master is not taking visitors right now," the butler said upon their bid for entry at his abode.

"I think you'll find this is Lord Newthorpe with whom you speak, and I expect a higher level of reverence from yourself and your master. Perhaps you ought to try again," Mr Yasuhara growled as he gestured to Lord Newthorpe.

The butler bowed and returned inside the house.

Lord Newthorpe raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What? We may as well use your title where it does us good."

"That may be true, but the poor man looked frightened to death!"

Before Mr Yasuhara could defend himself, the butler returned to let them in.

"My master is this way," the butler said as he lead the way. He showed them into a study where a portly gentleman sat.

"Mr Minami, I presume?" Mr Yasuhara said. "I am Osamu Yasuhara and this is Lord Newthorpe. We have come to enquire about an acquaintance of yours; Mr Urado."

Mr Minami stiffened in his chair.

"What about him?"

"Well, we'll just invite ourselves to sit down, why don't we?" Mr Yasuhara said.

Standing a little behind him, Lord Newthorpe smirked. They both took a seat and Mr Yasuhara continued.

"He has revealed himself to be something of a con man. And we have every intention of prosecuting him and anyone he does business with."

"He threatened me!" Mr Minami squeaked. "He told me if I didn't write those letters then he would kill me!"

"Just tell us where to find him," Lord Newthorpe said. "And we'll be on our way."

"But he'll—"

"Because if you don't, we'll have to have you prosecuted for all your illegal smuggling," Mr Yasuhara interrupted. "And we don't want that, now, do we?"

Even Lord Newthorpe looked surprised at this, but he said nothing.

Mr Minami's face paled. Then he grabbed a scrap of paper and scribbled down an address.

"You'll find him here. But don't tell him I told you. I beg you."

Mr Yasuhara snatched the piece of paper from the man's outstretched hand and walked out. Lord Newthorpe stood, gave Mr Minami one last look, and followed after his companion.

The butler escorted them to the door.

"How far away is it?" Lord Newthorpe asked as they walked down to the road. "Is it far?"

"Not dreadfully, but I think we ought to go with backup. Perhaps we should swing by the barracks and find some burly young men to accompany us," Mr Yasuhara suggested.

"Am I not burly enough for you?"

"Lord Newthorpe, you know what I mean—"

"But if we wait, Mr Minami has time to send a messenger. Do we want to risk that?"

Mr Yasuhara scowled.

"I guess not. Come on then."

Once mounted, they rode into the night, Mr Yasuhara occasionally checking a map of the town that he had bought.

"You know," Lord Newthorpe admitted as they neared the address. "I never thought I would ever have cause to use my boxing skills."

"Me neither," Mr Yasuhara agreed. "But now I am glad we did spend some time actually boxing…"

Lord Newthorpe smiled. They dismounted and tied their horses up before facing the address.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

 **Author's note: "Hannah!" I hear you cry, "Hannah why are you updating today?! You updated yesterday!"**

 **Because I am sad. My parents adopted a dog 6 months ago and now they have to return it because it doesn't like my sister and I am devasted. I rent so I can't take him in myself and it's killing me...**

 **So I thought I'd give you all a chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16

The first day without food or water was not as bad as Miss Taniyama had believed it would have been. She had saved a little of her bread and it rained, so water streamed in through the cracks in the window. Miss Taniyama, along with everyone else capable of moving to it, scooped up the liquid into their hands and drank.

The second day was worse. She swapped Grace's jacket for half a portion of bread which lasted all of three or four minutes.

The third day was painful. She began coughing. Perhaps from the dust. Perhaps from the disease that lay all around her. Either way, Miss Taniyama knew herself to be ill. There was a dying woman in the opposite corner that no one went near. The woman's feet were green and black with rot. Her bones protruded like knives sticking out from the skin. Her hair had fallen out. Her eyes had sunk deep into her skull. Miss Taniyama would have thought her already dead if it weren't for the crying at night. The children whispered that she was the devil himself. Miss Taniyama did not think this to be true. But never before had she seen something so horrific.

The fourth day was numb. Miss Taniyama drifted in and out of sleep, finding unconsciousness easier than her waking hours. Coughing jolted her back to the land of the living. Where a guard stood over her.

"Do you want food?" he asked with a smirk.

Miss Taniyama nodded weakly.

"What do you want? Eggs? Toast? Roast lamb? Pheasant? Potatoes?"

Had Miss Taniyama had enough moisture in her body to salivate, she would have done. Instead, she nodded again.

"Then all you gotta do, lovey, is turn over and lift your skirts," he purred. "I knew you wouldn't last long."

Miss Taniyama registered the smirk before his words shared their meaning with her. She shook her head.

"What?"

He made a growling noise that sent fear into Miss Taniyama's heart. She tried to lift her hands to protect herself, but it resulted only in a coughing fit.

A boot landed in her stomach.

"You think you can refuse me?"

Another boot.

"You should be thanking me on bended knee that I even gave you the option!"

Miss Taniyama was pulled upwards. He had grabbed the collar of her dress and held her against the wall. The fabric around her throat choked air from her lungs.

"You little stuck up bitch!"

A fist struck Miss Taniyama's face and she whimpered.

"Oi! Frank! You're needed!"

Miss Taniyama did not know who her savior was, but the guard — Frank? — loosened his grip a little.

"What do you want Frederick? Can't you see I am busy?"

"Leave the wretch before the governor gets prissy. We have work to do in the other cells."

Frank growled and threw Miss Taniyama against the wall before stalking off. Miss Taniyama sobbed as she sank down the wall. Her chest ached and every movement she made hurt like being stabbed.

She thanked Frederick silently, knowing not what he had saved her from.

On the fifth day, Miss Taniyama was throw bread and a cup of water that spilt all over the floor. When she looked up, a guard indicated she should take it. She did not recognise this man. It was not Frank and for that she was grateful.

"But why?" she croaked.

"You're on trial today. They don't want you fainting."

Though hunger had been creeping into every thought, Miss Taniyama suddenly did not want to eat. Nevertheless, she forced herself to pick up the stale bread. She picked at it as her mind attempted to whirl into action.

The whirl turned out to be more like a gentle stroll, but it was enough.

A trial meant that she would know her fate. A trial meant that her life would be decided. A trial meant she would see Mr Davis.

Mr Davis.

As she gulped down the water, wincing at what she suspected to be a broken rib, Miss Taniyama wondered whether he would come. No. He had to come. He had pressed the charges. Mr Davis was cold enough to not be bothered by any pleading from her. He would sit through the entire ordeal with a stony look.

And because of his father, his position, his rank in society, no one would listen to her. Miss Taniyama sighed, then steeled herself. She would not go without a fight.

Once she had finished eating, Miss Taniyama struggled to her feet. The guard took the cup from her hand and nodded towards the door. Miss Taniyama followed him, struggling to keep up.

"This way," he muttered as they rounded a corner.

Miss Taniyama coughed in response.

Eventually, the corridor burst open into a grand hall, church like pews filled one half of the room. Behind wooden half height screens sat the jury. At the head of the room was the judge. Miss Taniyama was shown to her place and left to stand there, quite alone.

Miss Taniyama was sure the crowd was making noise and yet she could not hear it. All her efforts were going into locating Mr Davis. But he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Lord Newthorpe or Mr Yasuhara or Lady Oakmoor or Lord Oakmoor.

There was no one she knew in this crowd. Perhaps they were late? Perhaps there was another case before hers?

The judge began to speak.

"We are here today to discuss the murder of John Thomas, Eleanor Thomas and Anne Thomas by Mary Thomas."

Miss Taniyama relaxed a little. So she had been right. There was another case first.

"Would the accused please stand?"

Miss Taniyama looked around, waiting for the woman to rise. But nobody did. Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Miss Taniyama check behind herself, but there was no one but an old man.

"Me?" she whimpered.

"Do not bother to play stupid. Stand up."

Miss Taniyama stood.

"But I am not Mary Thomas!" Miss Taniyama pleaded.

"How do you plead?"

"My name is Mai Taniyama, there has been a mistake."

"How do you plead?" the judge repeated.

"Please, I beg you, there has been a mistake! I am not Mary Thomas! I am not guilty of her crimes!"

"The defendant pleads not guilty. Let's hear the evidence."

Miss Taniyama's mouth dropped open in horror as they continued with the proceedings as if the only words she had spoken were 'not guilty'.

"Your honour, I found the bodies of the Thomas family in the early hours of the morning of the 10th June, they had most definitely been poisoned. The doctor confirmed it.

"And how do you address these comments?" the judge asked Miss Taniyama.

"I can't even cook!" Miss Taniyama pleaded. "I have never been taught! I could not have done this!"

"Perhaps you ought to have learnt, then you would not have poisoned your family."

"They aren't my family! I am not Mary Thomas!"

"Will the jury please take some time to deliberate an answer."

Miss Taniyama tried to speak again, but the judge had already dismissed the court. People buzzed about, the jury retreated to discuss what they had heard.

"I did not even get a chance to speak…" Miss Taniyama whispered. "Why will nobody listen?"

Unsurprisingly, no one answered Miss Taniyama's question.

The jury returned. Court resumed and Miss Taniyama, or rather Mary Thomas, was declared—

"Guilty."

"Then it is my duty to sentence Mrs Mary Thomas to death by hanging. Court dismissed."

"I'm not Mary Thomas!" Miss Taniyama screamed. "I am not Mary Thomas!"

"Silence the wench!"

And a prison guard gagged Miss Taniyama. He dragged her away from the court and back towards her shared prison cell. Once there, he pushed her in and locked the door. Miss Taniyama tugged the gag from her mouth and threw herself at the door.

"I am not Mary Thomas!" she begged. "There has been a mistake!"

But nobody came.

She sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

At some point during the day, Miss Taniyama was moved to another cell. In this one, she was chained to a wall like the other prisoners. This cell was for the condemned.

Miss Taniyama did not know how many days she spent in that cell. It could have been weeks or it could have been mere hours. All she knew was that there was no food, no water and no hope. Her only relief was sleep, which came sporadically and tortured her with dreams of freedom.

Dreams of a wide open field where she could run and dance and play.

But the time came that her chains were undone. Her hands were tied. The rope was pulled. She stepped forward. She put one foot in front of the other until she reached stairs. She climbed the stairs. A bag was placed over her head.

There were voices that she could not make out.

Then she felt a rope around her neck. The thickness of it alarmed her. Panic set in.

"No…"

But no one listened.

Of course no one listened.

"I'm not Mary Thomas…" Miss Taniyama whimpered.

And then, as clear as day, a deep voice sounded.

"And may God have mercy upon your souls…"

And the trapdoor opened.

* * *

 **Author's note: And well that's the end folks!**

 **...**

 **I'm joking, I have 5 more chapters I think, well 4 and an epilogue... Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 17

As Mr Davis rode up to the gaol he noticed the gallows. A man was hanging fresh ropes on the wooden structure. He looked away. After stabling his horse, he strode into the gaol and addressed the clerk that rushed to greet him.

"I am here for the release of Miss Mai Taniyama."

"Sir, we were not expecting this…" the clerk said, checking his records. "She is due to be trial—"

"She is innocent. I am the one that put her here. I am having her released. Right now."

"Sir, there is a release fee—"

Mr Davis slapped a twenty pound note on the desk.

The clerk pocketed it and gestured for Mr Davis to follow him. Mr Davis wrinkled his nose at the stench coming from every direction as they ventured further into the gaol.

"How much further?"

"She's in the cellar."

Mr Davis sighed.

Eventually they reached a door and the clerk unlocked it. Mr Davis walked in and looked around at the decaying bodies. One or two of the children ran — hobbled — up to him. He kept the pity from his face while he threw them a few coins.

"I do not see her," he said after a minute. "Miss Taniyama is not here."

"But according to the—"

"Where is she?" Mr Davis demanded.

"Sir, there have been a few moves because we have a hanging today and so everything is a little mixed up—"

"You have a hanging today and your convicts are not where you expect them to be?" Mr Davis gritted his teeth. "I must find her."

He left the room and began checking through the grates of every other door on the floor. The clerk followed him hurriedly offering to open any and all doors that he wanted. Occasionally, Mr Davis checked one. But every time he was disappointed.

The longer he searched, the greater his irritation at not finding Miss Taniyama.

"Sir, this is the last one."

The clerk opened the door, but Miss Taniyama was not there.

"There is nowhere else?"

"Only the outbuilding," the clerk said. "But that only has the people due to be hanged."

Mr Davis did not wait.

"Sir, she can't be there!"

These words did not stop Mr Davis. He left the main gaol and strode towards the outbuilding. He could see the crowds beginning to gather around for the execution. Then he saw who was walking to the gallows.

"No…"

The word escaped Mr Davis's mouth as he saw Miss Taniyama climbing the steps. He started forwards, the clerk's words deaf to his ears. Mr Davis pushed the people waiting aside. Cries of foul language followed him, but Mr Davis did not care.

He had to get to her in time.

Some in the crowd saw him coming and let him pass. One or two tried to stop him, but he forced them aside. The platform grew closer as a bag went over Miss Taniyama's head. Mr Davis took note of her dress. It was the same lilac one she had left in all those days ago.

"Stop!" he yelled.

But no one heard him. No one listened.

He reached the platform.

"And may God have mercy upon your souls…"

The trapdoor opened. Mr Davis sprang forward and wrapped his arms around Miss Taniyama's body. He held her up.

"Cut her down!" he ordered.

Hands grabbed at him, trying to pull him away.

"Cut her down!" he repeated, louder.

Some other voice backed him up. The clerk perhaps. The rope was cut. Mr Davis stumbled back with Miss Taniyama in his arms. He pulled the bag from her head.

Her brown eyes stared up at him for a moment, full of confusion.

"Oliver…?" she mouthed.

"I am here," Mr Davis said. "You're safe."

Miss Taniyama's body fell limp. Mr Davis's eyes widened in panic. He pressed his ear to her chest and heard her heartbeat. Ignoring the manic mess surrounding them both. Mr Davis stood, Miss Taniyama cradled in his arms, and left through the departing crowd.

Miss Taniyama did not wake on their journey back to Aldbury Park. When they arrived, he carried her straight past his mother and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"What happened to her?" Lady Oakmoor asked. "Can she not—"

"She is severely malnourished and weak," Mr Davis replied. "Send for a doctor."

"At once."

Maids rushed to Mr Davis's aid as soon as he set Miss Taniyama down. They shooed him from the room so they could clean and redress their charge. The doctor arrived not long after they had finished and he would not allow Mr Davis in the room while he made his examination.

So Mr Davis paced. Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara had yet to return. Lady Oakmoor and Lord Oakmoor were waiting with him.

When the doctor left the room, he said only four words.

"Hopefully, she will live."

Mr Davis growled at the useless statement, which prompted the doctor to speak more.

"Keep her comfortable, feed her as much as you can during her waking hours. Try soups and stews."

The kitchen staff were immediately informed that they must have stew ready to eat at all hours.

The doctor left. Lord Oakmoor returned to his study to send a letter. Lady Oakmoor went in search of blankets and pillows.

And Mr Davis returned to Miss Taniyama's side, distracted only by the arrival of Luna, who curled up at the end of Miss Taniyama's bed.

* * *

The first time Miss Taniyama woke, she did not recognise her surroundings. She was fed some hot liquid before sleep stole her again.

The next few times were equally as blurry. The warmth had infected her bones. Sometimes, something heavy lay on her legs. But the sensation was not uncomfortable. So she closed her eyes and slept some more.

The first time Miss Taniyama woke and remained conscious enough to remember it, she took time to study her surroundings. It was a nice room. Tall ceilings, finely decorated in a rich blue colour and exquisitely furnished.

The bed was comfortable, but Miss Taniyama soon realised she had two figures lying over her legs. One was a grey cat. Said cat was perfectly awake and licking its paw.

"Luna?" Miss Taniyama croaked. "Is that you?"

As if to answer her, Luna stood up and padded her way closer to Miss Taniyama's torso, where she lay back down, staring pointedly at her. Miss Taniyama took the hint and stroked the cat's back. Luna purred in contentment.

The other figure was trickier for Miss Taniyama to deal with.

"Ol— Mr Davis…"

She did not want to wake him, and fortunately, an intruder entered the room.

"Ah, you're awake," Lady Oakmoor whispered. "Are you hungry?"

Miss Taniyama nodded.

"Is he asleep again? Silly boy. He will complain of backache later."

Lady Oakmoor summoned a maid to fetch some food and then she sat in a chair by Miss Taniyama's bed.

"He has not left your side since you arrived," she admitted. "But first, I must apologise. I allowed him to run you from this house and that should never have happened."

"Lady Oakmoor, I was—"

"We know the full story now. Eugene wrote to me yesterday. Mr Urado has been captured and will be trialed forthwith. Eugene and Mr Yasuhara are dealing with the whole thing. You are not the first innocent child tricked by that man."

Miss Taniyama gaped for a moment.

"But he said you had wronged him?"

"Yes, I imagine he did. After I married Lord Oakmoor, we were in need of some fresh staff and we hired him. But he tried to do some… Some very inappropriate things and so we fired him. Instead of learning from this, he chose to continue on his wicked ways. But enough about him. He will be punished for his crimes."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Lady Oakmoor, why am I here?"

"Because we took you in as our daughter and we have no intention of stopping that promise because of this little mishap."

Miss Taniyama blinked rather stupidly at Lady Oakmoor's choice of wording. Her almost hanging was a 'little mishap'?

The stew arrived. Miss Taniyama fed herself as Lady Oakmoor rambled about the goings on in the village. Miss Taniyama only half paid attention. She found it hard to care for Miss Matsuzaki's presumed engagement or how friendly Miss Hara had become with a Mr Sakauchi.

"Wait," Miss Taniyama interrupted. "Miss Hara is in love with another man?"

"Another?"

"But I thought…" Miss Taniyama frowned, hoping she had remember right. "But I thought that Ol— Mr Davis was interested in her?"

"Oliver has never shown an interest in that girl in his life," Lady Oakmoor rebuked.

"I… I must be mistaken. My thoughts are a little muddled."

"Perfectly understandable, my dear. Please eat."

But the conversation had finally roused Mr Davis from his slumber. He winced as he sat up, twisting to stretch his back. He brushed his fringe from his eyes and looked between Lady Oakmoor and Miss Taniyama.

"You're awake."

"An astute observation," Lady Oakmoor said. "Would you like something to eat?"

Mr Davis ignored his mother.

"How are you feeling?"

"Quite well," Miss Taniyama replied, unable to make eye contact with him.

"Good."

And with that, he stood up and retreated from the room. Lady Oakmoor sighed.

"That boy is quite stupid at times," she muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing my dear. He'll realise soon enough."

"Realise what?"

"That by avoiding you, he is making things far more difficult on himself."

"How so?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"Because he cares for you a great deal—"

"Lady Oakmoor, with all due respect, I think you have made a mistake. He made it very clear that he does not care for me in the slightest! He told me himself on the night of the masquerade ball that he cared for another and—"

"And that is why he has spent the last two weeks at your bedside. He did not leave to eat or sleep. Not once in two weeks. That is not the actions of someone who does not care, is it?"

"It is likely that he just felt guilty for sending me to be hanged," Miss Taniyama said as nonchalantly as she could. But the stew felt suddenly cold in her hands and she put the bowl to one side to pet Luna instead.

"Yes. And that is why on the day he found that letter, he had gone to your room with the intention of giving you a rose, a red one."

Miss Taniyama's mouth fell open a little at this.

"I don't understand…"

"You will do. You should get some rest."

Lady Oakmoor collected the bowl and left Miss Taniyama in peace. But Miss Taniyama could sleep no more. She had been sleeping for the best part of a fortnight. So instead she reached for a book and tried to lose herself in it.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I was so tempted to release a fake chapter yesterday where Mai ACTUALLY DIED, but I didn't think of it in time so here you are, real chapter. No supernatural stuff, a lot of you thought she was dreaming or astral projecting or something... Despite the fact that there has been no magic in the first 15 chapters...**

 **Anyway, please review :)**


	19. Chapter 18

Mr Davis paced around his own apartment in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He did not manage to progress very far with his task before Luna strolled in, swishing her tail as she went.

"Luna. You are supposed to be watching over Miss Taniyama," Mr Davis muttered, scooping the cat up into his arms and scratching behind her ear.

Luna only meowed in response.

"Why are you not doing as I asked?"

The cat meowed again.

"You have to do it because I cannot," Mr Davis argued.

Another meow.

"Because it is improper for a gentlemen to spend so much time with a lady in such an intimate manner."

Meow.

"That is besides the point, Luna. She was asleep. It is different."

Meow.

"No I do not love her. You have been listening to my mother for far too long."

Meow.

"I am ensuring my mistake has not resulted in any lasting damage to her."

Meow.

"Yes, her recovery may take some time."

Meow.

"Look, I need you to watch over her. If you do, then I shall ensure you get more than your fair share of dinner."

Luna, apparently satisfied with this suggestion, purred her approval and allowed Mr Davis to carry her back to Miss Taniyama's room. He did not knock, but walked straight in. Miss Taniyama should have fallen asleep long—

She was awake. Awake and reading.

"Mr Davis? What are you doing here?"

"Luna was whining."

Luna objected to this statement by batting at Mr Davis's face. Mr Davis retaliated by throwing her at Miss Taniyama's bed.

"Oh, did you miss me?" she asked, reaching out to stroke Luna's fur.

"Yes."

Miss Taniyama looked up at Mr Davis, startled.

"I… I was talking to Luna."

"I see. Well, I will leave—"

"I ought to inform you that as soon as I am well, I will be leaving to find myself a place in a household as a governess."

"You can't," Mr Davis insisted. "It will make m— my mother sad."

"No… I spoke with Lady Oakmoor and she understands. She has agreed to support me until I find a position."

Mr Davis frowned.

"But Luna will miss you."

"And I her, but she will forget about me soon enough," Miss Taniyama mumbled. "Besides, she has you."

"But Mr Yasuhara told me that he found information regarding your father. Perhaps you will have no need to become a governess. Perhaps you will have fortune enough to marry," Mr Davis said hastily.

"Perhaps, but if that is the case, I ought not to burden on your family any further. I have done enough damage, I think."

"The damage was not your fault," Mr Davis stated. "It was Mr Urado's. Do not blame yourself for—"

"I brought the issue to your family."

"My mother would be upset if she heard you not including yourself within the family unit."

"But I am not part of your family."

"You could be."

Miss Taniyama stared at Mr Davis, wide eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I ought to go. Rest yourself."

He left the room before Miss Taniyama could argue further. She looked to Luna for answers, but the cat just curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Mr Davis did not return to his room, but instead, headed downstairs. He fancied something to eat. Yet as he reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a small commotion.

Lord Newthorpe and Mr Yasuhara had returned.

"Brother, how are you?" Lord Newthorpe asked as he ran to greet Mr Davis.

"I am fine."

"And Miss Taniyama, is she quite well?"

"Yes, she is recovering," Mr Davis said. "Yasuhara, you said you knew something of her father."

"Yes?" Mr Yasuhara frowned. "What of it? I told you he was dead. Have you—"

"She does not know."

"Then I would wait—"

Lord Newthorpe, in his excitement, cut of Mr Yasuhara's words.

"Noll, did you hear? The war with France is over!"

"Is it?"

"Yes! Quite over and done with. Napoleon has surrendered and everything. Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"It means I can go to Paris!" Lord Newthorpe exclaimed. "I have long wanted to go to Paris. Come, walk with me."

Lord Newthorpe hooked an arm through his brother's and dragged him outside into relative privacy. Mr Yasuhara did not join them, which Mr Davis found odd.

When they were quite sure they were alone, Lord Newthorpe spoke again.

"They do not prosecute people like me in Paris."

"Yes," Mr Davis agreed. "They are certainly more relaxed about such matters."

"I am going there with Yasuhara," Lord Newthorpe said. "I've given it a great deal of thought. I am giving up my title."

Mr Davis stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"You will inherit it. You will be Viscount Newthorpe, and later the Earl in my place."

"Have you spoken to Lord Oakmoor about this?" Mr Davis asked. "Has he given—"

"I do not need his permission, Oliver. We both know you are the eldest in truth. All we need to do is reveal that fact…"

Mr Davis scowled.

"This not what I wanted."

"I know," Lord Newthorpe admitted. "But I think, in all honesty, you will do a better job of it. It is a great responsibility. So many people under your care and… I think you will do right by them."

"Eugene! I sent Miss Taniyama to gaol! I could have had her killed—"

"And now you will not make that mistake again," Lord Newthorpe pointed out. "Besides, it is only with Miss Taniyama that you behave so irrationally around. Once you've married her and settled down then—"

"I am not—"

"Noll, do not lie to me. You care for her. Everyone here knows it!"

"Even if that were the case," Mr Davis said, "I sent her to the gallows, Gene. No woman would accept me after that."

"You also saved her from that fate. And you will need to marry, the Earldom needs an heir."

Mr Davis sighed heavily.

"And if she says no?"

"I will do a deal with you. If Miss Taniyama choses to really become part of the family, I will go to Paris. If she does not, then I will stay and marry myself."

"But what about—"

"We will work it out."

Mr Davis nodded, not wanting to argue further. And together, the twins made their way back to the house for dinner.

* * *

Once Miss Taniyama had made it down to join the rest of the family for breakfast a few times, Lady Oakmoor thought it right to begin accepting visitors. No one knew the truth of what had happened, and Lady Oakmoor had put about a story that Miss Taniyama had been dreadfully ill and nearing death at times.

"I was a little dramatic about the whole thing," Lady Oakmoor admitted to Miss Taniyama one morning, "But the entire situation was rather upsetting and I felt it to be a good way of venting my feelings."

Miss Taniyama smiled graciously and sat up a little straighter as Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki joined them.

"I am so glad you are feeling well again," Miss Hara said. "You missed so much! Has Lady Oakmoor caught you up on the gossip?"

"I remember her mentioning a Mr Sakauchi?"

Much to Miss Taniyama's surprise, Masako's cheeks flared red.

"Oh yes, they barely spend any time apart," Miss Matsuzaki cut in. "He's over at their house far more than is common."

"But what about the rock throwing?" Miss Taniyama asked. "What happened about all that?"

"We have had the windows repaired, but the people that did it got away," Miss Hara admitted. "There is not much to be done…"

"And so has Mr Sakauchi proposed?"

"No," Miss Matsuzaki replied on her friend's behalf. "But it is bound to happen. He is quite smitten with her."

"And what about your own engagement?" Miss Taniyama asked. "Or did I hear wrong?"

"I am not engaged!" Miss Matsuzaki said, her tone scandalised. "I can do far better than that good for nothing—"

"She likes him quite a bit in truth, though she is being rather stubborn about the whole ordeal."

"He is poor and has a ridiculous sense of fashion!" Miss Matsuzaki protested. "But Miss Taniyama, you were dancing with someone at the masquerade, were you not? How did that go?"

"I… I was," Miss Taniyama admitted. "But I never found out who the gentleman was. But it is of no matter. I am not to marry after all."

After this, the conversation turned to more jovial matters, like the confirmation of Mrs Lin in expecting a child. Lady Oakmoor was most thrilled about this, and began to show off not only the completed bonnet, but the baby blanket that she had begun too.

It was just as Lady Oakmoor tucked the blanket away that Luna chose to join them. And by that, she jumped onto Miss Taniyama's lap and waited to be petted. Miss Taniyama smiled and happily complied.

"Is that Mr Davis's kitten?"

"Yes, her name is Luna, but I fear she is not a kitten anymore. She is quite grown!" Miss Taniyama replied. "But she has become very affectionate. She kept my toes warm while I was ill."

"How kind of her," Miss Hara commented.

"Oh yes, Oliver set Luna to watch over Miss Taniyama," Lady Oakmoor said.

All three younger ladies looked around at their superior with a look of surprise.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oliver was quite worried about Miss Taniyama," Lady Oakmoor revealed with no small smile.

"Why, Miss Taniyama," Miss Matsuzaki began, "I do believe you have yourself an admirer."

"Nonsense, he was just…"

Miss Taniyama had been about to say 'being kind', but she knew better. If he had checked on her, it had been due to guilt on his behalf. Nothing more. Though she could not say that here.

"He was probably looking for Luna, you know how she likes to explore."

"Of course," Lady Oakmoor relented and once again changed the subject, much to Miss Taniyama's relief.

* * *

Miss Taniyama was strongly beginning to suspect that Mr Davis was avoiding her. She could not blame him for such an action in all honesty. But if she joined the family for meals, he would be absent. If she made it known she was going for a walk, he would be absent from the gardens. Wherever she was, he was most definitely not.

This, in itself, might not have been odd. The house at Aldbury Park was large, as were the gardens. It was perfectly conceivable that the two young people just happened to miss each other.

About a month after Miss Taniyama had recovered, she walked down to dinner and took her place next to Lady Oakmoor. The evening's meal was lamb. Lord Newthorpe recounted a tale from his and Mr Yasuhara's trip to Southampton.

"... rode through the night like shadows themselves!" he declared.

Only Lady Oakmoor was really listening. Lord Oakmoor was reading a letter while he ate, Mr Yasuhara was concentrating on his food and Miss Taniyama was sneaking titbits to Luna.

Yet Lord Newthorpe was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Mr Davis. The entire party looked around, slightly astonished.

"Are you joining us?" Lady Oakmoor asked.

"No. I need a private audience with Ma— Miss Taniyama."

* * *

 **Author's note: Cue the squealing?**


	20. Chapter 19

Everyone turned to look at Miss Taniyama, who gulped audibly.

"Can it wait until after dinner?" Miss Taniyama asked, attempting to keep her voice light.

"No."

"Go ahead Miss Taniyama," Lady Oakmoor encouraged. "I can always have something warmed up for you later."

Miss Taniyama scooped Luna up with shaking hands. She was not going to face whatever this would be completely alone.

"You can leave the cat," Lady Oakmoor scolded.

"She will try and eat off the table if I don't take her with me," Miss Taniyama countered. "Do not fret."

She strode out of the room, past Mr Davis and down the hallway into the drawing room where she sometimes liked to sit and work. She could hear Mr Davis's footsteps behind her, but Miss Taniyama could not bring herself to look around.

Instead, she chose a seat and took it before resting Luna on her lap. Mr Davis entered the room, closed the door and walked straight to the window, which he stared straight out of with the precise aim of not having to make eye contact with Miss Taniyama.

"Miss Taniyama," Mr Davis began.

"We have returned to formalities?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"I thought I ought to address you with the respect you deserve," Mr Davis muttered. "But I will not bother if you think it unnecessary."

"What I think to be unnecessary often does not bother you at all. But for the record, I think dragging me from my dinner in order to make what I presume to be a formal apology for your accusations against me in the past is quite unnecessary."

"I am not here to apologise," Mr Davis stated. "I am here to… I want to ask you for your hand in marriage."

Miss Taniyama choked on air.

"What?" she gasped.

"I did not believe your hearing to be so greatly affected by your illness."

"Why in God's good name would you want to do a thing like that?" Miss Taniyama asked, clutching her chest in shock.

"You are the only person I can tolerate in such a manner."

Miss Taniyama's shock quickly turned to anger.

"Excuse me? You can tolerate me? Tolerate?"

"Yes. You are a great deal less trouble than the other young ladies of my acquaintance."

"A great deal less trouble? Mr Davis, if that is your idea of a marital felicity then perhaps you ought to find someone else!"

"A wise person once advised me to find someone that would make me happy," Mr Davis said. "I… I find myself struggling to achieve this, because so often when I am around you my thoughts are all of a muddle. I act irrationally and desperately. I admire you, Miss Taniyama, and I want to make you happy. I am hoping that in doing so, I will bring myself some contentment."

"You tried to have me hanged!" Miss Taniyama accused.

"Yes?"

"And now, after all of that, you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Yes…" Mr Davis nodded sadly and turned to face Miss Taniyama. "Does this mean your answer shall be in the negative?"

"I did not say that," Miss Taniyama protested. "But I simply do not understand your reasoning! You have pushed me away at every opportunity!"

"Do you remember the bal masqué? Where I told you about gardening?"

"A lie no doubt."

"A metaphor if you will, for my own stubbornness. You were the garden that I was scared to enter, scared to try and cultivate… I have always found it difficult to connect with others, so I saw no reason why I would not be alone for life. It did not bother me as long as I had my brother. And then I met you. And you listened when I spoke of stars and planets and you worked so hard on your French and dancing and you stood up for yourself and… Never before had I met a such a person." Mr Davis took a deep breath before continuing. "And my heart was torn between attempts to impress you and attempts to push you away. Your confusion is valid and understandable. But I have the means to care for you for life. You can become a real part of this family that cares for you so deeply. I want nothing from you but your honesty, Miss Taniyama. And if you believe that you would be happier with another, then say at once and I will never speak of this again."

"Mr Davis, I…" Miss Taniyama looked away, lost for words. "I never intended to cause you such heartache."

Mr Davis did not speak, instead he waited for Miss Taniyama to go on with a blank expression.

"After the bal masqué, I expected you to ridicule me for all the stupid things I said that night. I supposed as soon as you revealed yourself to me that you know of whom I spoke." Miss Taniyama's hand idly stroked Luna's fur as she purred. "And then a whole lot happened at once and… While I understand what you did. I understand you wanted to protect your brother, it hurt that you never stopped to consider that I did not send those letters."

"I was not thinking rationally."

"Yes, you said. So how do I know you are speaking rationally now? How do I know that you aren't going to regret this, like you did with that?"

Mr Davis's lips twitched.

"Miss Taniyama, I have been avoiding you for weeks trying to settle on this matter. I figured that if after a month I still wanted to go through with it, that perhaps it was not so irrational."

"You have been deciding this for a month?"

"It was not a decision to be made lightly, as you pointed out quite rightly yourself," Mr Davis stated. "May I have your answer? Will you marry me?"

Miss Taniyama bit her lip and nodded.

"Thank you," Mr Davis said. "Please excuse me, I must now garner your guardians' permission."

"But Mr Davis, my parents are dead!"

"And my parents have taken you under their care, my mother will be most upset if I do not ask!"

Miss Taniyama hurried after her betrothed, although his legs were much longer than hers. He reached the dining room and had already begun speaking when she caught up.

"... require your permission to marry—"

Lady Oakmoor squealed so loudly that she drowned any further speech from Mr Davis. She practically ran from her chair to embrace her son. Lord Oakmoor also rose from his chair and shook his son's hand before embracing Miss Taniyama.

"Of course," Lady Oakmoor sobbed. "I want nothing more in this world."

Mr Davis looked over his mother's shoulder and made eye contact with Miss Taniyama. He smiled, and she smiled back.

* * *

The next evening, Lady Oakmoor organised a meal to celebrate the engagement of her youngest son and Miss Taniyama. She had the cooks prepare Mr Davis and Miss Taniyama's favourite meals which resulted at the end of the meal in raspberry tart.

Miss Taniyama was having a lot of fun feeding the sharp fruit to Luna, who screwed up her face and ran away from the table, evidently feeling betrayed. Mr Davis watched the scene with a gentle smile resting on his features.

Mr Yasuhara ruined the moment of peace by clearing his throat and getting to his feet.

"Are you quite well, Mr Yasuhara?" Lady Oakmoor asked.

"Yes, I hoped I might say a few words." He turned his attention to Miss Taniyama. "I know it is customary to send a daughter off to a marriage with new belongings but I cannot do much in the way of providing for you in that way."

"Mr Yasuhara, it would not be—" Miss Taniyama began, but he cut her off by raising a hand.

"I know, but please let me speak. Before our departure to Southampton, I managed to contact a man who served with your father, before being sent home." Mr Yasuhara grimaced as he pulled out a letter. "I am sorry to inform you that he believes your father to have passed away. He says here _Mr Taniyama was the finest man I ever worked with. He threw himself into the line of fire saving myself and most of our troop. His sacrifice will never be forgotten._ "

Mr Yasuhara looked up to see that Miss Taniyama had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For finding this."

"During our trip to Southampton," he went on. "I met with the lawyer that arranged your father's will. I showed him this letter and explained your situation and between us we arranged everything."

"I don't understand…"

"Your mother left you a sum of £4000. This money is now yours."

Miss Taniyama's mouth fell open.

"Mr Yasuhara, I cannot tha—"

"Do not thank me yet. Your father's fortune was entailed to heirs male. However after extensive tracing of your father's line, no living heirs can be found. There was just such a term in the will that meant that if no male heir was found within a certain time, then this money would also pass to you. Following the best efforts of myself and your father's lawyer, this sum of £50,000 is also now yours and will forever be so, for we detailed the transferral such that all of the money willed to you will be settled upon you and your children. Your husband, should you have chosen to take one, would have no power to remove it from you without your approval. I had confirmation that it was all finalised this morning."

Miss Taniyama attempted to speak, but words failed her.

"Thank you," Mr Davis said. "For what you have done for her."

Miss Taniyama nodded mutely.

"An excellent piece of work, young man," Lord Oakmoor agreed. "And a very fine use of your skills."

"The man who served with your father, he… He had a few of your father's things. If you would like them, I can have him to arrange sending them to you."

Miss Taniyama nodded again and croaked, "Please."

Mr Yasuhara finally took his seat. Lord Newthorpe smiled at him. After a few deep breaths, Miss Taniyama seemed to have recovered.

"If only I had known these things yesterday," she said, looking around at Mr Davis, "I could have teased you that you were only after my money!"

"Indeed you could have," Mr Davis agreed. "But it would not have changed my intentions. I do not care for your financial situation, only for your happiness."

Miss Taniyama blushed. Mr Davis smirked, pleased with the effects of his words.

"For future reference, Noll," Lord Newthorpe piped up, "Throwing people in gaol generally does not do much for their happiness."

Miss Taniyama and Mr Yasuhara laughed.

"Yes, I had noted that," Mr Davis muttered. "But we must often repeat these things in science and so perhaps I shall send you there next."

Lord Newthorpe joined in with the laughter.

"You would not dare, you would miss me too much!"

"Perhaps," Mr Davis agreed. "But I am sure that as a newlywed that I will have many other things to do in my spare time to keep me from missing you too greatly."

Lord Newthorpe pouted at his twin.

"Now, now, boys, behave," Lady Oakmoor scolded. "Mr Yasuhara made a good point earlier, Miss Taniyama, you do need new things before your wedding. We ought to go shopping. Perhaps we could make a trip to London—"

"Lady Oakmoor, I really do not need new things!" Miss Taniyama insisted. "I have perfectly enough as it is!"

"Nonsense! You are my daughter now and I am going to treat you!"

"You already redecorated an entire room for me!" Miss Taniyama protested. Some time after waking, she learnt that the new room she had woken in had been decorated and furnished just for her at Lady Oakmoor's request.

"Yes, I did. And now I shall do more."

"Mai," Mr Davis began. "Might I offer you some advice?"

"Of course."

"I would advise you to let my mother do what she wants without a fight, because she will do it anyway. Perhaps you ought to find some things you would like and share them with her. You could expand your personal library, for example, so that you have more than one romance book."

Miss Taniyama rolled her eyes.

"I will think on the matter," she said finally.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **Author's note: I am dying from food poisoning so be kind in your reviews please?**


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Miss Taniyama burst into the reading room in which Mr Davis was sat and grasped his hand.

"Might you walk with me?" she asked.

He frowned at her frantic behaviour, but nodded.

"Of course, are you quite well? You look a little pale."

He set down his book and offered her his arm. Miss Taniyama took it and did not speak until they were out amongst the gardens.

"Your mother just accosted me for a lengthy discussion on…" Miss Taniyama's pallor was replaced by a furious red blush. "On exactly how she expects us to give her grandchildren."

"I see," Mr Davis's frown had yet to disappear. "Did you know nothing of the matter before?"

"Well, not nothing per se, but nothing in quite so much detail as I have just been subjected to and… It all sounds very…"

"Miss Taniyama, we need not do anything you are not comfortable with," Mr Davis stated. "I am in no rush for children."

"But your mother—"

"Will have to wait," Mr Davis finished for her. "She is merely caught up in the notion of grandchildren because Mrs Lin is expecting. Once the Lins' child is born she will have occupation for a while."

"She also gave me a book," Miss Taniyama went on. "Regarding marriage. I read a little of it and most of it I knew from helping run my mother's household but the author talked of sending children away! I knew people partook in such a activity, but it made it seem so commonplace."

"It is, amongst the rich," Mr Davis said. "It is how Lady Oakmoor and Lord Oakmoor got away with adopting Gene and myself. They told people we had just returned from being sent away and that combined with moving to a new place… It worked in their favour."

"I do not want to send our children away," Miss Taniyama said. "Please do not make me."

"Mai, you have spent the last few months training to be a governess, it would be a shame not to put those skills to good use with your own children."

Miss Taniyama smiled at the excuse.

"Besides, I see no need for it," Mr Davis went on. "My mother would also be dissapointed I think."

Mr Davis felt Miss Taniyama's whole body relax, as if the tension of her worries had dissipated. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Mr Davis spoke again. He had begged his brother to wait in speaking to their parents of the matter before he could tell Miss Taniyama.

"I have something I must confess to you."

The tension returned.

"It is nothing bad, please do not fret," Mr Davis insisted. "It is regarding my brother."

"Lord Newthorpe? Is he quite well?"

"Yes, in perfect health I am sure. But he no longer wants to bear his title."

"What?" Miss Taniyama stopped dead in her tracks. "But why?"

"Now the war with France is over, he wishes to move to Paris." Miss Taniyama's frown failed to leave her face. "With Yasuhara."

"Oh… They are not so strict on such matters, are they?" Miss Taniyama mumbled. "I see. So he intends to give up his right to inherit? It may not be for many years! What if he wants to return?"

"I expressed such worries to him, but he reminded me of a very pertinent fact. Although many think otherwise, I am the eldest brother."

Miss Taniyama's eyes widened.

"You intend to take his place?"

"Gene thinks, due to his… Due to the way he wishes to live his life, that I would be better placed to take over my father's duties. For a start, I would have a wife with which to produce an heir. A wife with enough wit and kindness to do good within the earldom."

"I forgot, for a moment, that this would affect me too," Miss Taniyama whispered. "Oh my. I don't know what to say!"

"If you would not be happy with such a position, say at once and I will decline the entire notion," Mr Davis stated.

"But your brother—"

"Will have to stay and do his duty."

"And if I would be happy?"

"Then Eugene will speak to our parents tonight. He will tell all and—"

"But his reputation?"

"Do not fret, he will not suffer from such an action. Besides, hopefully he will be happy in Paris."

Miss Taniyama bit her lip, her mind racing.

"This is quite sudden."

"There would be no change for many years to come I would hope," Mr Davis said. "My father is in fine health."

"He is, and I hope it remains that way."

"The only real change I would see to our situation, would be a need to settle within the area so that we can learn more of our parents duties."

"I had not thought of that. We ought to look into a few houses, unless you want to remain under your parents roof?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"I would be happy to move within the neighbourhood," Mr Davis said. "Let's view a few properties in the coming weeks."

Miss Taniyama nodded her agreement.

"Once we have decided on a place, we will have to hire staff and…" Miss Taniyama's frown returned.

"There is no rush, Miss Taniyama, I am sure my mother at least would be glad for us to stay a while."

"True. I am sorry for worrying. Much has happened in the last few weeks."

"Indeed it has," Mr Davis agreed. "Indeed it has."

They reached the end of the rose garden and turned as appropriate.

"Would it sadden you to become Lady Newthorpe? And later Lady Oakmoor?" Mr Davis asked.

"I fear that I could not live up to your mother," Miss Taniyama whispered. "And that others would accuse me of trying above my station."

"That is something I do not understand," Mr Davis admitted. "Your father had fortune enough to remain idle for the rest of his days, and yet he went to war, why?"

Miss Taniyama let a wry smile spread over her lips.

"He… He did not like being idle. He wanted to do good in the world and hoped that that was the way of doing it. Besides, his fortune was new. My grandfather, I believe, did well in his chosen line of business. But my father grew up assisting in said business. He did not like being idle…"

"He sounds like a good man."

"I believe he was. At least, from what my mother told me. I remember very little of him myself."

"So what shall I tell my brother?"

"Would you be happy to inherit?" Miss Taniyama asked.

"It would give me the freedom to continue some science work in my free time," Mr Davis admitted. "But I would never have considered the idea if it were not for you."

Miss Taniyama smiled.

"I think we could do some good, do not you?"

"I do."

* * *

That night, Lord Newthorpe made the important communication to his parents. Mr Davis joined him for the discussion. Together the family of four professed their wishes, hopes and aspirations for their future.

Lady Oakmoor was distraught at the mere idea of her son travelling so far from home, let alone going away to live there. She made him promise to visit every Michaelmas, a condition he readily agreed to.

Lord Oakmoor, who had somehow along the line had yet to discover his son's condition, had been shocked into silence. Lord Newthorpe feared that he would be thrown out. But eventually, his father had spoken and alleviated his fears.

"I do not understand this mindset, but I think your choice a very sensible one," he said finally. "But I, like your mother, very much wish for you to visit at least once a year."

"Thank you, Father."

"And we can put this change in circumstances down to a letter from the doctor that birthed you, admitting he believed he made a mistake in who came first and that it did not rest well on his conscience that he might be cheating Mr Davis out of inheriting what is rightly his."

Lord Newthorpe grinned at his father's words.

"Yes, so fortunate that he chose to write to us," Lady Oakmoor said. "I too, would have been mortified to have made such a mistake."

With everything settled upon, Lady Oakmoor set about writing letters to their closest acquaintances to inform them of the mishap. And it was soon known throughout the county, as no one could resist sharing such a lovely piece of gossip.

The newly appointed Mr Davis and Mr Yasuhara chose to wait until after the newly appointed Lord Newthorpe and Miss Taniyama were married to depart for France. They helped the newlyweds settle into their new home, just two miles from Aldbury Park, before taking their leave.

Lord Newthorpe and Miss Taniyama were married not long after the twins' twenty second birthday. Lady Oakmoor wept throughout the entire ceremony and afterward confessed to having spent far more than she ought on extra things for her new daughter.

Lady Newthorpe accepted her gifts with good grace and begged her new mother would visit them soon in their new home. Having found a delightful cottage with a large garden, Lord and Lady Newthorpe were keen to have a place to call their own.

They chose to employ enough staff to keep themselves comfortable. Lord Newthorpe soon set about creating a rose garden for his Lady. Though he often insisted, when asked, that it was for scientific research. Some would ask further about this research, but he would reply that their minds were too simple to understand even the basic theory. Only a few people saw through his lies.

Lady Newthorpe found most of her days taken up with visiting and friends. Miss Hara became engaged not long after herself, and Miss Matsuzaki not long after that. The three friends soon had much to share of their own marital felicity, which often turned into some kind of competition, one that Miss Matsuzaki seemed determined to win.

Nevertheless, Lord and lady Newthorpe found themselves to be happy. Mr Davis and Mr Yasuhara visited much oftener than they had first suggested that they would. And by michaelmas, Lady Newthorpe thought herself to be with child. Though she had yet to reveal this fact to her husband, she knew he would be thrilled. Perhaps even more so than her mother-in-law.

* * *

 **Author's note: Only a epilogue left now... I'll be sad to see this done with! Please review :)**


	22. Epilogue

Not long after the death of his father, some five or so years after his marriage, did Lord Newthorpe take the title of Earl of Oakmoor. He took no joy in the position, but accepted that he must do his duty. His mother, now widowed, took some time to retire from public life. Lord Oakmoor knew this would not last long, for it was not in her nature to be alone.

One Sunday afternoon, after the entire family had returned from church, Lord Oakmoor strode out into the gardens of Aldbury Park, his old — and now new — home. At first, his daughter and son had been horrified to find they would be moving from their old home. Yet once they had seen the gardens in which they would not be able to play every day, their objections had been silenced.

And today, like most days, they were running over the lawns. Lady Oakmoor had taken out a blanket for her to rest on with Mrs Lin, who had brought her own son over to visit. Lord Oakmoor began across the grass with every intention of joining the two women.

However his children had other ideas. Himeko, his eldest, declared him an enemy attacker. Tomi, too young to fully understand what his sister was speaking of, nodded and toddled after her as she sprinted towards her father. Kenchiro, Mrs Lin's son, also joined the charge.

Lord Oakmoor smirked, and took on the role of some fiend out to attack Lady Oakmoor and Mrs Lin. The two ladies, having caught what was going on, cried that they needed saving from the monster.

The three children dragged Lord Oakmoor to the ground and attacked him with tickles. Though Lord Oakmoor was not ticklish in the slightest — save for his feet, but no one dared pull his boots off — he shrieked in faux agony until his daughter declared him defeated.

"Am I dead now?" Lord Oakmoor asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Himeko giggled. "But come and play with us!"

"Yes!" Kenchiro agreed. "But let's have food first."

"Foo!" Tomi echoed.

Lord Oakmoor stood, picked up his son and held his daughter's hand as they joined Lady Newthorpe and Mrs Lin.

"Our valiant warriors are requiring sustenance. Might you fine ladies provide for them?" Lord Oakmoor asked.

"I think we might," Lady Oakmoor said.

She pulled some fruit and cakes from a basket and laid them out for everyone to share. The children devoured the cakes and then the eldest two ran off again. Tomi, who had grown tired, fell asleep against his father's leg, half of his uneaten cake dangling precariously from his hand.

"He tries so hard to keep up with them," Mrs Lin commented. "We ought to have invited Mrs Sakauchi, her son is not dissimilar in age, is he not?"

"Quite, but Masako confessed that her mother and father would be visiting them today."

"An offer she could not refuse, no doubt."

Mrs Lin chuckled at their friend's unfortunate parents.

"Talking of friends visiting, where is Colonel Lin?" Lord Oakmoor asked. "We expected you both."

"There was some trouble with the horses," Mrs Lin said. "But he hoped to join us later."

"You are staying for dinner, are you not? My mother would be delighted to see you."

"If you will have us, we will stay," Mrs Lin said. "I am sure Kenchiro would be happy to play a little longer."

"Indeed, he must get quite lonely at home."

Mrs Lin smiled knowingly.

"Hopefully, not for much longer," she mumbled.

Lord Oakmoor and Lady Oakmoor both froze at her words.

"You are expecting again?" Lady Oakmoor asked. When Mrs Lin nodded, she went on, "Oh how wonderful! I am so happy for you! I thought with Colonel Lin being away on duty so often that your son might never have siblings."

"Do not worry on our account, I have no intention of letting him grow up alone. Siblings are good for a child, not only for play but to learn other skills too," Mrs Lin said.

"I must agree," Lord Oakmoor said. "I think that children ought to have many siblings."

"Is that a hint?" Lady Oakmoor asked, her voice full of teasing. "Do you think our children lonely?"

Lord Oakmoor did not reply, but smirked at his wife. Mrs Lin laughed openly at the couple.

"Well I wish you well in that endeavour, I am sure Dowager Lady Oakmoor would be thrilled. Perhaps such a thing would bring her joy in this dark time," she said.

"Yes," Lady Oakmoor agreed. "I am saddened she did not choose to join us today. I did offer."

"She needs some time alone," Lord Oakmoor said. "But Eugene is due to visit us soon. Perhaps that will help."

"We should have the children cheer her up," Mrs Lin said. "I am sure they would love to put on a little play for her. Their imaginations know no bounds at this age."

"A wonderful idea," Lady Oakmoor agreed. "Perhaps Lord Oakmoor would like to play the part of the monster again."

Lord Oakmoor rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes," he drawled. "I would simply love to be mauled by my children."

Though his tone might have been disparaging, they all knew he enjoyed playing with his son and daughter a great deal more than he let on.

"Although, I have thought that we ought to start lessons with Kenchiro soon," Mrs Lin said. "But he is so young. I do not want to take away his freedom just yet."

"Does he not enjoy stories?"

"Oh, he does, but he does not have the patience yet to sit down to read. More often than not, he insists on us acting out the stories found in books. He is a restless child. Church is close to torture for him every week, I think. Though I doubt the clergyman thinks much of his younger audience."

"I doubt the clergyman thinks much of any of his audience," Lord Oakmoor muttered. "If he weren't such an established figure in the community I would think of having him replaced with someone a little more…"

"Invigorating?" Lady Oakmoor suggested.

"Quite."

They chatted a little longer before the chill in the wind began to pick up. The little party collected up their things and headed inside. Mrs Lin made the suggestion to the children to make up a play for their grandmother and they set about deciding a story.

Although 'they', in truth, meant Kenchiro and Himeko. Tomi sat between his sister and his friend, sucking his thumb and doing whatever he was told.

"Tomi is such a delightful boy," Mrs Lin said, as they watched them from the other side of the room. "He admires his sister so much."

"He is right to do so, she is just like her mother," Lord Oakmoor said. "He is a sensible boy."

The pride was evident in his voice, which made Lady Oakmoor smile broadly. Before the conversation could progress any further, the door opened and Colonel Lin entered.

"I am sorry I am late," he confessed. "All trouble with the horses is sorted now."

"What was it?"

"One of the horse's shoes had twisted somehow," Colonel Lin explained. "But we called the farrier and he has dealt with it."

"How horrible."

"Indeed, but I am glad it is nothing more serious," Colonel Lin said. "I feared at first we might have to put the animal down. It would be a great shame to lose such a fine beast."

"Talking of fine beasts," Mrs Lin said. "Whatever happened to Luna? Your cat? I remember on my last visit that she was missing."

Lord Oakmoor smiled.

"Yes, she was," he said. "She gave us quite a fright. First, she begins acting strangely and then she disappears! Can you guess what had happened?" His friends shook their heads and so he went on. "She returned to us this week, with two additions to the family party."

"Two additions?"

"She had had kittens," Lord Oakmoor explained. "And then reappeared carrying them in her mouth in the middle of the night. She deposited them on our bed and has since taken up residence there."

"We did not have the heart to move her, so we changed rooms," Lady Oakmoor revealed. "They are quite sweet little things, and when they are little older, we plan to introduce the children to them, so that they might have one each to name and care for."

"A kitten did so much for their father after all."

Lord Oakmoor scowled at Colonel Lin for his words.

"It would be very helpful for them to learn responsibility at a young age, don't you think," he went on. "Of course, we will be there to help them."

"And does Luna agree to this?" Mrs Lin asked with a smirk.

"I am sure she will not mind, before her disappearance, she was quite fond of the children," Lady Oakmoor said. "She would often curl up with them to sleep."

"How sweet. Koujo, why do we not have pets?" Mrs Lin asked. "Think of what a fine thing a puppy would be for our son."

"Look what you have started," Colonel Lin said to Lord Oakmoor. "Next thing we will be starting a menagerie!"

Mrs Lin rolled her eyes.

"All I suggested was one puppy!"

After dinner, the children performed their play for Dowager Lady Oakmoor, who joined them to eat. No one quite managed to follow the plot, but at the end, the adults — and Tomi, who did not seem to understand that performers were not supposed to partake in this activity — all clapped.

Himeko ran to her grandmother and embraced her without reserve.

"Did you really like it? Was I a good actress?" she asked.

"You were wonderful," Dowager Lady Oakmoor said, with tears in her eyes. "I have never seen better. When your father and your uncle were younger, they did not have half your talent, even though they were older!"

"Eugene would be so hurt to hear you say so," Lord Oakmoor said. "And I distinctly remember you telling him otherwise."

"I did not want to hurt the poor boy's feelings," Dowager Lady Oakmoor said with a smile. "Besides, are we not having some dessert now."

The children, despite the lateness of the hour, perked up at the mention of sweets.

"Can we have chocolate?" Kenchiro asked. "I heard all good actors get chocolate."

"Is that right?" Lady Oakmoor asked. "I think you are saying that just because you like chocolates."

Kenchiro blushed for his obvious lie, but a selection of chocolates and sweet things were brought forth by the maids for the children and adults to share. They also brought tea, that Lady Oakmoor made for the party.

"There is nothing quite like sharing good food amongst friends," Mrs Lin said.

"Talking of friends, why don't you share your news with Dowager Lady Oakmoor," Lady Oakmoor prompted.

"News?" Dowager Lady Oakmoor asked.

"Yes, I think I might be expecting…"

Dowager Lady Oakmoor, who had spent most of the evening bordering on tears, burst into noisy sobs as she threw herself on her old friend.

"I am so pleased for you!" she wept.

"And of course," Colonel Lin said, "We would ask no one else but yourself to be godmother."

Dowager Lady Oakmoor accepted.

"Why are you crying?" Kenchiro asked.

"Because I am so happy, you are to have a brother or sister!"

"But why would you cry if you're happy?" the young boy asked. "Crying is for sad people."

"Sometimes," Colonel Lin said wisely, "People mix up their emotions when they feel them very strongly."

The young boy stared in wonder at his father, before deciding to hug his godmother. Himeko, who felt a pang of jealousy at her friend stealing her grandmother, joined the embrace. Tomi, who had no clue what was going on, joined in so he was not the only one left out.

Lady Oakmoor and Mrs Lin both chuckled at their children.

"Come, I think it is far past your bedtime," Lady Oakmoor said finally. "Say goodbye to your friends."

Colonel Lin and Mrs Lin bid their farewells to the children as Lady Oakmoor escorted them to their bedrooms.

"Mama, can we have another brother or sister like Kenchiro? I don't think it is fair that he gets one if we don't!" Himeko complained.

Tomi had fallen asleep in Lady Oakmoor's arms and so did not protest.

"Would you really like a brother or sister?"

"I would like a sister. I have a brother so I don't need another one."

"And if you got another brother by mistake, would that be a problem?" Lady Oakmoor asked, her voice light.

"Then you'll have to try again for a sister. I want at least one of each," Himeko declared.

Lady Oakmoor settled her son into bed, and then her daughter.

"Well," she said, tucking the covers up under Himeko's chin, "I will see what I can do for you."

Himeko beamed and wriggled down.

"Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight, Himeko."

* * *

That evening, as Lord Oakmoor and Lady Oakmoor retired to their own bedroom, Lady Oakmoor broached the subject of having more children.

"You know, Himeko admitted that she wanted a sister," Lady Oakmoor said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Though when I questioned her further, she admitted that another brother would not be so bad, as long as we tried again for a sister. She wants one of each."

Lord Oakmoor chuckled.

"She sounds like a fervent collector," he said.

"She does, but I would be interested to hear about your opinion on the matter."

"Well, I would not want to deprive our daughter of a sister, if that is what she wanted," Lord Oakmoor said. "How do you feel about it? It is your body after all."

Lady Oakmoor smiled at her husband's consideration.

"I don't think I would mind at all."

Lord Oakmoor smiled and embraced his wife. He kissed her on the forehead and they fell into bed.

* * *

 **Author's note: And so that's it, that is the end of this story! And I have nothing new to give you because Camp Nano went badly and I have lost all ability to write... But I will endeavour to get something out at some point... Anyone wanting to throw around ideas is welcome to contact me here or on Tumblr or whatever! I do miss being more active in the fandom...**

 **Please review one last time?**


End file.
